Big Time Latin Love (Rewrite)
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: 5 Latinos transfer from Hollywood Arts to LA high. What happens when they meet Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and Katie? slight mentions of Victorious characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST<strong>** DAY OF SCHOOL**

General P.O.V

**GUYS**

_17 year olds Carlos Garcia, __Logan Mitchell,__ and, 16 year old, __James Diamond__ wait outside in Carlos' car for their best friend, 16 year old, Kendall Knight, and his 15 year old sister, Katherine Knight. It's the guys' third year and Katie's second year attending Los Angeles High School. The first one out of the Knight's house is Katie and soon enough Kendall._

"Finally!" _Carlos shouts._

"What took you so long?" _Asks the logical friend._

"Mom made Kendall do the dishes before leaving." _Katie explains._

"Oh."

_And they're off. They arrive in the school's parking lot in eight minutes and head to the cafeteria to get their schedules. They compare schedules and see they have classes they want together. Heading to their homerooms they bump into four girls: two girls about average height; the first is a light tan brunette with honey brown eyes, standing at around 5'4" and the other is a tan, dark haired girl with dark brown eyes and about 5'5". The others are 2 tall girls: A tan brunette with green-ish hazel eyes, standing at about 5'7" and the last one is light tan brunette with blonde-ish tips, with hazel eyes, and about 5'8". With the girls is a Latino, who looks almost like the first girl, light tan brunette with honey brown eyes who's about 5'4". They apologize._

"It's alright." _Light brown eyes says._

"Umm... Do you know where...–"_ Blonde tips stutters._

_The guy finishes._ "The auditorium is?

_The boys point them in the direction of the auditorium, while Katie stares at the guy she ran into. Katie snaps out of her trance when Kendall drags her to her homeroom._

* * *

><p><strong>GIRLS<strong>

_16 year olds Aideliz a.k.a Aidi and Zaidi a.k.a Nadii Ortiz and Rosemary and Briana__Rivera are getting ready for their first day at LAHS. While Aidan, Nadii and Aidi's 15 year old brother, is waiting outside in Aidi's car. The five teens have just transferred from Hollywood Arts to Los Angeles High and they are very nervous about their first day of school. Nadii is the first to finish._

"Hurry up! Vamos a llegar tarde para orientación!"_ Nadii yells._

"We'll be down in a minute!" _Her twin yells back._

_The girls run downstairs, grab their bags, and run out to Aidi's car. After a ten minute drive, the girls arrive in the school parking lot. When they get inside the school they try to find the main office, but get lost instead. They continue looking around and end up bumping into a group of guys and a girl; the first guy is an average height Latino with brown soulful eyes, black hair and standing at about 5'7". The second is Caucasian with dark brown hypnotizing eyes, black hair, and about 5'9". The third is Caucasian with blonde hair, green emerald eyes, and about 6'1". The last guy is tan, brown perfect hair, hazel eyes, standing at about 6'2": they all had dimples, but the blonds and the pale brunet's were the deepest, and they look like they all work out. The girl is a brunette, with brown eyes, fair skinned, Caucasian, and about 5'1". Before the girls could yell, the guys quickly apologize._

"It's alright." _Briana says._

"Umm... Do you know where...–" _Rose starts in embarrassment._

"The auditorium is?" _Aidan finishes._

_The guys point them to the direction of the main office and leave without saying another word, dragging the girl behind them. The group heads off to the office, curious about who they ran into, but they brush it away and get their schedules from Mrs. Wainwright, the principal. When they check their schedules, they realize they have a few classes together._

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE<strong>

_Briana and Aidi walk into Chemistry and sit in the middle of the classroom. The blonde guy Rose ran into 10 minutes ago comes in and walks behind Aidi._

"Is this seat taken?" _Kendall asks._

_Aidi quickly jumps to answer._ "Nope. The seat is all yours."

"Thanks... Umm... Sorry again for bumping into you earlier. We were kinda over excited about our classes."

"It's alright..."_ Aidi trails off._

_-Crap I forgot to introduce myself!- Kendall thinks to himself._

"Kendall. Kendall Knight." _He quickly says._

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Aideliz Ortiz, but you can call me Aidi. This is my cousin Briana Rivera."_She said pointing to the girl next to her._

"But you can call me Bri." _Briana joins in._

"Nice to meet you both, Aidi and Bri." _They shake hands._

_-Wow he's kinda cute...**No!**...What am I saying!- Rose thinks._

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." _He asks._

"Yea, we just transferred from Hollywood Arts." _Briana explains._

"Oh, cool, I heard that everyone who goes there is really talented! And that it's huge."

"Yea, it's huge and I guess everyone is. That's why we went there, not trying to be cocky."

"Oh... What're your talents?"

"Well, I play bass, drums, dance, and sing and Aidi is an artist, she can play drums, guitar, keyboard/piano, dance, and sing too."

"Oh, cool!"

"What about you Kendall? Do you have any talents?"

"Well, yes. I can play the guitar, a mean tambourine. " _The girls laugh_." I sing and dance."

"That's cool." _Aidi comments._

"Do you wanna play a game?" _Briana asks._

_Kendall shrugs._ "Sure."

_Aidi being the enthusiastic one jumps at the thought._ "Ok... What game?"

"10 questions to break the ice, but Aidi can't ask me questions 'cause she already knows me." _Briana responds._

"Ok."

"Ok... You go first Bri."

"Ok. Kendall. How old are you?"

"16. I'm next? Aidi, where are you from?"

"Puerto Rico. Kendall, what're your favorite colors?"

"Red. Bri and Aidi, what are your favorite songs? And why?"

"That's a tough one, imma go with 'Tengo un amor' by Toby love ft. Rakim y Ken-y because it's what I can think of and... –"_ Aidi points to her cousin._

"'Countdown' by Beyoncé, for the same reason. Kendall, what's your ethnicity?"

"American, German, Russian, and other things. Aidi, who are the others with you this morning?"

"The boy is Aidan and the two other girls are Nadii and Rosie. Kendall, who were with you?"

"The guys are Carlos, James, and Logan and the girl is Katie. Aidi and Bri, do you have any siblings? How old are they?"

"Yea. The one you're pale friend ran into is my sister, Zaidi a.k.a Nadii, and I have three brothers, two from my dad's side. The oldest is turning 17, he's older by a few months, his name is Justin. The 2nd oldest Aidan is 15, who Katie ran into, and the youngest one, is 13 he's Darnel."

"And the one you ran into this morning is my sister, Rose and I've got two brothers who live with my dad, Joselito, he's 12, and Jariel, he's 13. Kendall, how about you?"

"I only know of Katie. How old are you both?"

"You don't look alike. You don't know any on your dad's side?"

"She looks more like my mom and I look like my grandfather. My dad left when I was 3 and Katie was 2 and never came back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way we're 16."

"It's alright we're better off without him. My life couldn't be any better. I have the have the most awesome friends and family." _The bell rings when he finishes his sentence._

"That's so sweet, see you later Kendall."

"See you around, girls."

_-That's so sad. His dad left him and his sister as babies, but at least he has people who love him and make him happy.- Aidi thinks positively._

_Soon enough the bell rings, the three say goodbye, and Aidi walks off to French class,__Kendall to Italian class, and Briana to S__panish 3__._

* * *

><p><em>Rose walks into her first periodhomeroom, Biology 2, alone and sits down in the back. Right behind her James and Carlos wa__lk into Biology 2 with James, fixing his hair because he wants it to be "Perfect", Carlos looks towards the back and sees the girl Kendall ran into._

"Hola!" _She looks up and sees Carlos and James._

_-Soulful and Hazel eyes, the ones Aidi and Bri ran into earlier.- She thinks._

_Not to be rude she responds back, even though she doesn't know which one said 'Hi'. _"Hola."

_It was Soulful eyes._ "I just came over to say sorry for running into you and your friends this morning we were kinda happy about our classes."

"It's ok. You didn't hurt any of us."

"Ok. By the way soy Carlos Garcia, but you can call me Carlos or Carlitos and this is one of my best friends, James Diamond." _He says pointing to the guy sitting next to him._

"But you can call me James." _Hazel eyes comments__ with a flirty smile._

_-__**They're so sweet and cute**_... _Nope stop it right there Rosita!-_

"I'm Rosemary Rivera, but you can call me Rose or Rosie." _I shake both their hands._

"Encantado Rosie."

_-I really need help on my translation!- James thinks._

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

"We should play a game to distract us from getting an education."

_-This is gunna be a good year.- Both boys think while__ chuckle._

"10 questions?"

"We're gonna get along really well. Sure we'll play, but me and Carlitos can't ask each other questions."

"Ok, that's fine. Carlos, what sports do you play? And with who?"

"I play basketball and with my family and hockey and football with my boys. How about you?"

"That's cool. I play basketball and do gymnastics with my sister and two cousins, soccer with two of my cousins, and Tennis with anyone. How about you, James?"

"I play football and hockey with my boys, and basketball when I'm alone. Rose, do you have any talents? If 'yes' what is it?"

"Yea. I play the piano, I'm learning to play guitar, I dance and sing. How about you guys?"

"Wow. Well we both sing, dance, play the drums, and the piano. Rose, what's your favorite color? And why?

"That is so cool. Umm… I like yellow and purple because those are the colors of the Lakers and blue and indigo are nice colors. How about you guys?"

"Well, I'm more of a Heats fan, but I like purple because it's cool and James likes blue because he thinks he looks good in blue." Carlos answers.

"My cousin loves the Heats and I bet he does. Ok, back to the questions. Go Carlos." _James pouts._

"Yes ma'am!" _He does the army salute. All three of us laugh._ "Rose, do you have any brothers or sisters? If yes, who?"

"Yes, my sister is Briana, she's the one James ran into and I have 2 brothers, Joselito and Jariel, they are 12 and 13, they live with my dad. What types of cars do you drive, if you do?"

"I drive a Jeep and Carlos drives a Mustang. What about you?"

"Carlos, a classic or one of those new ones?"

"A classic."

"...I drive a Porsche. How old are you guys?"

"Carlos is 17 and I'm 16. Are you or your sister single?" _He slaps his hand over his mouth._

"Me too and nope sorry." _Rose kinda expected that to happen._

_-Damnit! I got no chance with her or even her sister, who was pretty cute even though I just saw her for like 30 seconds. I'm taken out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and Rose saying bye._

_-I feel bad, but at least he knows.- Carlos thinks._

_-__That's what he gets for always asking girls, he just met and barely knew, if they're single.- Carlos thinks._

_Then the bell rings. _"Bye guys!"

"Adiós, Rosie!"

"Bye Rosie!" _Rose walks off to Italian language class, Carlos__ is off to French class, and James goes to S__panish 3_

* * *

><p><em>The bell rings and Zaidi rushes off to second period Calculus. Great, her worst subject! When she walks into the class and she sees Logan, who she ran into this morning. Zaidi looks around and see they're the first two in the class. I sit in the seat next to him.<em>

"Hey, I'm Zaidi Ortiz, but everyone calls me Nadii."

"Hey, I'm Logan Mitchell."

"I'm sorry for running into you this morning." _Both brunets say at the same time and they both laugh._

_-NO! You can't think he's cute! Or even his laugh!- Zaidi thinks._

_-She's really cute.- Logan says to himself._

"Are you new here? I know for a fact that I haven't seen you around here."

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Hollywood Arts."

"I hear that school is for very talented people. What's your talent?"

"I sing, usually not in front of people, alone, I play the Piano, Guitar, Bass, and I Dance. Do you have any talents?"

"Yes I do. I Beatbox, I Sing, Rap, play the Piano, the Drums, and I Dance."

"That's awesome."

_The two brainiacs keep talking until the students, and the teacher, Mrs. Murphy, come in. They look at each other, smiling, and turn their attention to the teacher. Second period goes by quickly. Mrs. Murphy assigns seats, and Nadii and Logan sit next to each other. They talk to the others in their group, but the others talk to each other and ignore the brunets. The bell rings again and Nadii and Logan end up going to Latin together._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

**Carlos and Aidi**

_When Aidi heads off to second period, she runs into Carlos again._

"I'm so sorry... Hey didn't I run into you this morning?" _Carlos asks._

"Yeah, but it's ok, your friend Kendall apologized."

"Oh ok, I'm Carlos Garcia by the way, but you can call me Carlos or Carlitos."

"Nice to meet you Carlos. I'm Aideliz Ortiz, but you can call me Aidi."

"Nice to meet you too Aidi." _They both walk into French class and are assigned seats._

"Carlos you'll be sitting right here, row four seat three. William is not here today. he will sit right in front of you Mr. Garcia."_ Carlos nods and the teacher moves on. _"Chris you will sit here, in the first seat."

"Aw c'mon why do I gotta sit up front?" _A voice from the back says._

"Because I was warned about you last year." _A lean boy with a slight tan steps out and makes his way toward the seat._ "Now Aideliz, you sit right next to him. Last row, first seat."

"Something good came out of this." _Chris says._ "She's could..." And he mumbles the rest.

_Aidi makes her way towards her seat and Carlos stops her._ "Ignore him. If you got any problems, tell me, I'll handle it."

_She sends him a big smile._ "Thanks, but I got this."

"And lastly Isaac you'll sit right behind Ms. Ortiz." _Their seats are diagonal from each others and the teacher, Mrs. Babinski, introduces what they'll do in French class. Mrs. Babinski give the class a few minutes to talk, which they do. The two Latinos get to know each other and find out that they have a lot in common, while also ignoring the irritating comments of Chris._

* * *

><p><strong>Briana and James<strong>

_Briana heads of to Spanish, What? She wanted an easy class. She sits down in the back of class and she spots James._

"Hey, I'm Briana Rivera, but you can call me Bri. We bumped into each other this morning."

_James looks surprised._ "Hey...Yeah sorry about that."

"Yea, it's alright though, your buddy Kendall explained what happened last period."

"Ok. Well, I'm James Diamond, but you can call me James. And welcome to LA high." _Briana sends him a confused look._ "Your sister, Rose, is in my first period."

"Nice to meet you James. And thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine Bri."

_James and Briana start to talk and find out they have a lot in common, but he doesn't flirt because Rosie said Briana isn't single._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and Kendall<strong>

_Rosemary leaves Biology to go to Italian class and she meets Kendall._

"Hey, you must be Rosemary Rivera."

"Yea and you must be Kendall Knight. I met your friends Carlos and James last period... By the way, how do you know my name?"

"I met your sister and Aidi last period too."

"Ok, cool."

_The teacher walks in and introduces what they are going to learn in class this year. Rose then learns that Kendall is stubborn when he speaks English and any other language._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Zaidi<strong>

_Zaidi and Logan head off to Latin together after they compare schedules and realize they have five out of seven classes together._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone<strong>

_Second and third period go by quickly and the girls head off to Music class and talk about how their first 3 periods went. Logan waits for the guys and they barely make it to Music. The guys spot the girls and sit right behind them._

"Hey girls!" _Kendall greats._

"Hey Kendall!" _Briana, Aidi, and Rose respond._

"These are my best buds James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell."

"Hey James and Logan. I'm Aideliz Ortiz, but you can call me Aidi. Hola otra ves, Carlos." _And Carlos waves back._

"Hi Logan. I'm Rosemary Rivera, but you can call me Rose or Rosie. Hi a second time James and Carlos."

"Hello Carlos and Logan. I'm Briana Rivera, but you can call me Bri. Hi again James."

"Oh, I almost forgot this is my baby sister, Zaidi Ortiz." _She points at Zaidi._

"Hey!" _James, Kendall, and Carlos say._

"Hi James, Carlos, and Kendall, you can call me Nadii. Hello again Logan." _Then she turn and says in a whining voice;_ "Aidi, I'm not a baby, we're the same age."

_The four shake hands. "_Nice to meet you, Nadii." _The guys say._

_They get to know whoever they haven't met, and then compare schedules until an average height, semi-bald man, Mr. Roque, walks in and makes the class do warm-ups. About 5 minutes before class is over Mr. Roque assigns a project; pairing the girls up and pairing the guys up, the project is to come up with a group name, write a song on the subject Mr. Roque gives them, and perform it in front of the class. The project is due a week after homecoming, they have about a month to write their songs._

* * *

><p><em>Fifth period and Lunch go by fast. Now it's sixth period, US History II, the eight teens meet up in the back of the classroom and talk about fifth period. Out of nowhere the fire alarm goes off and both groups are the first ones out of the building. They spot Adian and Katie.<em>

"Joaquin!" _Aidi shouts smiling __from the other side of the street._

"Aidi!"_ Aidan yells back just as happy. Said girl__ runs up to the boy and hugs him. Then he lets her go after a minute and everyone catches up._

"Hey Adian!" _Nadii, Rose and Briana say greeting their brother and cousin._

_Aidi is the first to speak._ "Jay, did you take your pills before lunch?"

"No I took one. Did you?"

"No I forgot them en casa... Do you have an extra?

"Yea, here. I knew you were gonna forget so I brought the bottle, but then I... Uhh... Kinda forgot it in the car. So yeah... Just take mine." _He says handing her a small pill._

"Thanks. Oh baby bro. This is James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell."_She points at each one, in order._

"Guys, this is our brother, Adian Ortiz." _Nadii clears up._

"But you can call me Jay or Adian." _Aidan adds._

"What's up Adian?" _The guys say, while fist bumping._

"Nothing much."

_Kendall then turns around and drags Katie from behind him._ "Girls, this is my baby sister, Katherine Knight."

_Katie quickly jumps in._ "But you can call me Katie. Please call me Katie."

"Hey Katie!"

"Katie, this is Briana and Rosemary Rivera, and Aideliz and Zaidi Ortiz."_ James introduces._

"But you can call us, Bri..."

"Aidi..."

"Rose or Rosie..."

"And Nadii."

"Hey Bri, Aidi, Rosie, and Nadii."

"Aidi... Why do you need to take pills?"_ James asks curiously._

"Her and Adian have ADHD."

"Oh. Makes sense."

_Katie turns to her latino friend._ "That reminds me... Carlos...Did you take your pills?"

"You have ADHD too Carlos?"

_He looks at Aidi._ "Yup." _To Katie._ "Yes Mamita, I did take my pills."

"Good boy."

"So baby sis."_ Kendall say getting Katie's attention._ "How's your day so far?

"Good. Nothing's really happened yet."

"How about you, Jay." _Rose asks._

"Maravilloso." _Is Aidan's response._

_Both Kendall and Rose asks at the same time._ "Did you meet new friends."

"Yes! _Dad_ I made one."

"Yes prima*. I made one too." _They both say while pointing to each other._

"Did you guys make new friends?"_ Both fifteen year olds ask._

"Yes we did. We made four."_They say pointing to the each other._

"Yes! Now mom doesn't have to be on our case about making new friends because we made five." _Katie says relieved._

_The guys then join in following her thinking._ "Good thinking sis!"

"Wait, you're all her brothers?" _Briana asks in confusion._

_Carlos and James are the first to answer._ "Yea."

"Kendall is her biological brother and we're her pseudo brothers."_Logan says pointing at himself and the others._

_Carlos, Aidi, and Aidan look at the genius confused._ "Pseudo? What?" _Logan face palms._

"He's said... James, him, and you, Carlos, aren't Katie's blood brothers, but are like her brothers."

"Oh... Ok!" _The group talk for a while, the guys get to know Adian, and the girls get to know Katie. When it's time to go back inside, the bell rings signaling it's time for 7th period, Dance._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

_Seventh period the girls are paired with the guys by the way they interact; Aidi and Carlos, Nadii and Logan, Bri and James, and Rose and Kendall. The teacher makes them dance in pairs to start off the class with them getting to know their classmates even more. After school Nadii, Bri, Rose, Adian, Logan, James, Kendall, and Katie wait in front of the school for Aidi and Carlos to come back with the cars so they can hang out. Aidi's back first, Carlos following right behind her._

_Katie and the guys looks starstruck._ "Whoa! Aidi, you drive a Camaro?"

"And that's your car, Carlos?" _The others say. Both groups point at Aidi's car and __to Carlos' car. __Aidi smiles proudly and __Carlos smiles and nods._

"Yup, this is my sexy 2011 Cherry red Camaro Chevy Concept Convertible a.k.a Mi Bebe."_ Aidi boast before looking at Carlos' car._ "Wow Carlos. Nice classic."_Aidi high-5s Carlos._

"And this is my '67 Royal Blue Mustang GT 500 a.k.a 'Whoa that's your car, Carlos?'"

_The shortest Latina burst into laughter._ "Wow Carlos."

"Carlos loves classics." _Logan clears up._

"Aidi only chose this car because she loves Bumblebee from 'Transformers' and the color red for Miami Heats."

"He is a sexy ass car, robot, best friend, guardian thing." _Her twin justifies._ "I like red, but I also happen to love the Heats. They're better than the damn Lakers and Celtics."

_Carlos nods._ "I agree with Aidi and classics are awesome."

"You got that right Carlos." _They high-5s again._

"Oh, yea that's why the Lakers won 5 championships and the Heats won none." _Rose rebuttals._

"But they lost 4 games. In a row. Against the same team. Before the 3rd round this year." _Adian buts back._

_Aidi shouts._ "Bien dicho!"

"Forget about them." _Nadii says getting bored already._ "Anyways... What types of cars do you guys drive?"_She points at James, Kendall, and Logan._

_James goes first._ "A 2012 Royal Navy Blue Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8."

_Then Kendall._ "A 2012 Red Toyota Camry Hybrid XLE."

_And lastly Logan._ "And an '06 Jet Black Aston Martin DB9 Volante. What do you girls drive?" _Logan said pointing to Nadii, Rose, and Bri._

_Briana speaks first, sounding very proud._ "An '08 Royal Blue Cadillac Escalade."

_Now Rose._ "An '05 Indigo Porsche Boxster S."

_And lastly Nadii._ "And a 2012 Midnight Black Mercedes S55 AMG."

"Like the car in 'Twilight'." _Says ratting her sister out._

_Aidan and Katie ask in awe._ "Where did you get the money to buy those?"

"And how do you girls know that much about your cars?"_ Katie asks. __They look at each other and smile._

"It's like we said, we went to Hollywood Arts, every time we performed for a producer or hired for a gig at a celebrity's party, for the past 4 years they paid us like $1000 an hour each. Every performance."_Aidi explains._

"We worked for 5 hours, once a month for four whole years." _Nadii adds._

"And we saved up to buy our own cars. Which added up to $240000 each, but now we all have like $40000 left except Adian. He still has all of it, he's still saving up." _Rose finishes._

"Whoa." _The guys and Katie say_.

"Well we saved up our money from jobs we had over the past 4 years."_ Carlos says._ "Well, except Logan, he got money from his dad, who's a teacher at UCLA, and his mom, who's a book writer person."

"An author, Carlos. She's an author."

"Yea, yea, whatever. That's why he has an Aston Martin."

_Nadii nods then turns to answer Katie's question._ "And Katie we know so much about cars because 1. We're Puerto Ricans. The guys in our family love to work on cars."

_Adian whispers._ "'Cause they don't want to pay hundreds of dollars on mechanics." _And Nadii hits him._

"2." _Everyone's attention turns to the tallest Latina._ "Everyone who's around our age in our family are mostly all guys."

_Now Briana_ "3. When we were kids we always helped them."

_And lastly Aidi says smiling._ "And 4. We ain't afraid to get covered in grease and oil."

"That's cool." _The small brunette comments._

_The guys unconsciously let._ "That's hot!" _slip out. They all cover their mouths as fast as they could, but the girls still heard it. They all blush and laugh at the boys outburst._

"Why don't you drive your own cars to school?" _Adian points at the guys._

"Because" _Kendall explains._ "we don't want to waste gas and it's fun going to school together."

"What about you girls?" _Logan and James asks._

"We don't want to hurt the environment and we have a schedule on whose car we take." _Briana says._ "Aidi goes first, then Nadii, Rose, and me. Our schedule works so every 4 days we drive each car or when we feel like it, but it's easier because we live in the same house.

"We do the same thing it goes Carlitos, Logan, Kendall, and then me, except we don't live together. Why do you live together?" _James points out._

"Because me and Aidi are sisters, fraternal twins to be exact," _Nadii says._ "Aidan's our brother, and Rose and Bri are fraternal twins and also our cousins."

"But people think we're twins."_ Aidi says pointing to herself and her brother._

"Because we both have honey brown eyes, light tan skin, we're brunettes, we have ADHD, we barely fight, and have the same talents."

_Now that picks James' curiosity._ "Wait, Adian. What're your talents?

"I play the Drums, Guitar, Piano/Keyboard, I Dance, Sing and I'm an artist."

"That's so cool and creepy at the same time." _Katie comments._

"We agree Batie-bear." _The guys say embarrassing their little sister._

_Nadii asks curiously_. "How is it creepy? And Batie-bear?"

_Kendall explains._ "When Katie was 1 years old, we didn't know how to pronounce her name."

"So we called her Batie." _Logan says. _"Then we added the bear because..."

"She was so cuddly." _Carlos finishes._

"And Nadii, it's creepy 'cause your brother and twin sister are a 13 months and 2 days apart, have the same talents, and look alike. If that's not weird then I don't know from what fucking planet you're from." _Briana__ slowly__ explains._

_Nadii says while pouting._ "When you put it that way you make me feel like the dumb one."

"Well for the smartest Ortiz child, you really didn't get the easiest thing to understand." _Rose reasons_.

"Oooh dunned!" _The two shortest Ortizes say._

"Dunned?"

"Oh sorry, Briana apologizes. "Since we were raised an hour outside of Boston, we say words others don't understand like..." _And she points to her sister._

"Dunned, Sauced, O.D, but we spell it O.D.E.E or O.D.H.E, gassed, Bird, Thot, Bagging and a whole bunch of other words."

"Dunned and sauced mean getting told. Odhee means O.D, over doing. Gassed means when someone blushes a lot, is excited or happy. And Bird means Slut, loose, hoe, bitch, tramp, yea you get the point. Thot stands for That Hoe Over There. And bagging means trying to get at or flirting.

"Oh!"

"We can teach you our East Coast/New England language if you want."

"That would be good so we won't feel lost." _Carlos says as the others nod._

"Anyways." Katie says getting bored of the subject at hand. "You sound just like us, except me and Kendall are the only ones related and I'm 11 months and 2 weeks younger than him."

"How?"

"Cause me and James are the less smarter ones, but we have the most fun." Carlos say.

"They're smart in their own special ways." _Kendall comments with a smile._

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" _Everyone laughs except for Carlos and James._

"And Katie, Kendall, and Logan are the smarter ones." _Katie speaks in third person._

"Who say smarter and wiser things." _Logan adds._

"And in our group me, Rose, and Bri are the wiser ones."_ Nadii nods now understanding hat Katie was saying._

"And me and Aidi are the less smarter ones."

_Aidi Adds._ "Who do mad fun things!"

_Rose comments._ "The only reason you two are like that, Aidi, is because you have ADHD."

"But admit it, if we didn't have ADHD, we would still be odhe funner than you."

"Aidi "Odhe funner" doesn't make sense."

"Well, does to me cause it's in my vocabulary!"

"It's in mine too." _Carlos, Aidi, and Adian hi-5._

_James chuckles slightly before asking_ "Can we get out of the school parking lot?"

"Yea this is the longest time I stayed around school, if you don't count detention."

"I agree with Carlitos." _Carlos smiles at his nickname._

"Me too."

_Kendall and Rose look at the time._ "It's only been 15 minu-"

"Exactly!"

"Kendall you forget who you're talking to." _Logan says with a 'duh' tone._

"You too Rosie." _Her smartest cousins says._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you don't like school." _Briana and James say simultaneously._

Katie pushes at Carlos. "Ok we should go to..."

"Kendall's house?" _James suggests._

"Ok!" _The girls agree._

"Ok, we should tell Mami and Titi Dalia first." _Aidan comments._

_Nadii pulls out her 4G and starts to dial their house number. "_I'll be right back."

"Ok." _Five minutes later Nadii comes back and tells them that their moms said to be back by six._

"Ok, so we have three and a half hours to kill at Kendall's house." Aidi points out the obvious.

"What are we gonna do?" _Logan asks._

_Carlos is the first to speak._ "Videogames!"

_Kendall looks at everyone and they agree._ "Ok, but for only like 2 hours, then we should do other stuff."

"Fine."

"What games do you have Kendall?" _The hyperactive 16 year old asks._

"He has all CODs, black ops, ghosts, modern warfare."_ James says. _"You name it."

"Kendall eres un Angel!"_ Both hyperactive Ortizes shout._

_Logan looks curiously._ "Why is he an Angel?"

Nadii sighs. "Because they've been wanting to play Modern Warfare 3 for past few weeks."

"Oh." _Aidi hops in her car first, Adian in the passenger's seat then the rest of the girls in the back. Carlos hops in the car after Katie, Kendall, and Logan hop in the back, and James gets in the passenger's seat. The girls follow the guys out of the parking lot and head to Kendall's house. When they pull up in the driveway and walk into the living room a tall, skinny, light skinned, redheaded woman walks in from the kitchen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

"Hey kids, how was school today?" _Says the red headed woman._

"Awesome. Mom."

"Good. So, who are these kids?"

_Carlos answers full of excitement, not even a second later._ "They're our new friends, Mama Knight!"

"Hi, Mrs. Knight. I'm Aideliz Ortiz, but you can call me Aidi, this is my little brother, Adian..."

"Hi!"

"My twin sister, Zaidi, but we call her Nadii..."

"Hello."

"And my cousins, who are twins too, Rosemary and Briana Rivera." _She points at them in order and Rose and Bri wave shyly._

"Hello. Nice to meet you," _Mrs. Knight smiles sweetly._ "but please call me Mama Knight, all of Kendall's friends do."

"Nice to meet you too, Mama Knight." _The new group of friends answer back._

"Uh-oh, I think Carlos' pills wore off." _Bri says making everyone turn around to see Carlos jumping around._

_Mama Knight sends a stern look at the Latino._ "Antonio." _Carlos stops jumping. Mrs. Knight walks back into the kitchen._

"Sorry, Mama Knight." _Carlos says pouting._

"No, they didn't." _James says._ "he gets like this when we play videogames."

"Oh, ok I got worried for a sec."

_Aidi giggles._ "Well, sucks for you, Rivera, mine did."

"Mine too. Haha." _Aidan adds._

"Aidan and Aidi." _Said people turn to their sister._ "When was the last time you took them?"

"When we met up after lunch."

"And how many did you take today?"

"One!" _Both teens say bouncing in their places._

_Rose then says whining._ "You guys are supposed to take 2 pills in the morning."

"Adian, where are your pills?" _Nadii asks sternly._

"In the car."

"My head hurts." _Aidi says scratching then hitting her head._ "Make it stop." _Briana holds the teens arms down._

"I will." _Nadii says softly._ "Just give me your car keys."

"Here." _Nadii takes Aidi's keys, excuses herself, walks back to the car, and gets the pills. She comes back five minutes later to see that Aidi, Adian, and Carlos started playing Modern Warfare 3._

"Aidi and Adian come over here."

"One minute."

"Yea. What Aidi said." _Aidan says._

"Ahora mismo."

"Ok." _Aidi and Adian get up, take a pill each from Nadii, and swallow it._

"Aidi's older than Nadii and Adian. Right?"_ Kendall asks._

"She's actually the middle child, but yea she's older." _Briana replies._

_Kendall then looks confused._ "Then. why does she take orders from Nadii?"

"Aidi and their 3 brothers all do 'cause somehow Nadii's the only one that doesn't have ADHD and is the most intimidating out of the our uncle Ortiz's kids." _Rose explains._

_Kendall then nods in understanding._ "That explains why she's calm instead of bouncing off the walls."

"Now, I get it!" _Carlos shouts._ "She's silent but deadly like Batie-Bear."

_Briana nods._ "Exactly."

"Why do they have to take 2 pills in the morning?"_ James asks._

"Because their ADHD makes them more hyper than they normally already are."

"I don't get it."

"Do you know someone who's hyper, but doesn't have ADHD?" _Logan asks his best friend._

"Ye-Nope."

"Have you met someone that has ADHD and only takes 1 pill a day?"

"Yea, Carlos."

"Nope, I take 2." _Carlos comments._

"Ok then. No."

"Ok. Umm... Picture Carlos when he doesn't take his pills."

"That's baaad; the house would be upside down."

_Rose then adds_ "But picture it 2x as worse. That would be Adian and Aidi, for you. If, they don't have both of their pills."

"Than I won't have a house anymore." _Katie says in shock._

"That's why they take 2 pills." _Nadii says._

"Ohh." _Aidi and Adian walk back in calm and non-hyper._

"So, what are we talking about?"_ The hyperactive teens ask._

"How bad it would be if you and Adian didn't take your pills." _Carlos answers._

"Carlos!"

"That's alright." _Aidan shrugs._

"Chacho seria muy muy muy malo." _Aidi comments._

"What?"

"What's 'Chacho'?"

"Nene she said 'Man it would be really really really bad'." _Nadii says to James._

"Dude you need to work on translating your Spanish." _Logan reprimands._

"I know."

"'Chacho' is short for muchacho." _Aidan says answering Katies question._

"I'll help you, James." Briana offers. "I have nothing else to do."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're not the only one who needs a tutor." _Nadii comments._

"You? The smartest Ortiz child? Need help in a subject?" _Logan looks at her in disbelief._

"Yup in Calculus."

"Ok then. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"Hey! What about me and Rosie?" Aidi asks. "I need help on my Dance and Rose" She turns to her cousin. "wants to learn how to play the guitar but don't want us to help her!"

"Because you always scream at me for doing something wrong!"

"True."

_Both Briana and Adian chuckle._ "Aidi just straight up agrees."

"I'll help you, Rosie and I won't yell at you." _Kendall shrugs._

"He really won't. He even taught me I was 10, now I'm best in my music class according to Mr. Roque."

"For now." _Aidan whispers._

"And yo te ayudo Aidi." _Carlos suggests._

"Out of all us guys Carlitos is the best dancer."_ James says complimenting his best friend._

"It's 'cause Latinos know how to dance."

"It's not that I don't know how to. I just need help at remembering the 2nd half of a routine, so gracias Carlitos."

_Rose smiles._ "Thanks Kenny."

_Kendall has blush crawling up his neck._ "Kenny? Why?"

"'Cause it's easier to remember."

_Kendall looks up and then looks back at Rose._ "Fine then you're Rosita."

"I want a nickname." _Carlos whines._

"How about Bebe?" _Carlos just stares at Aidi._ "You look so squishy, like a baby."

"Ok!"_ He bounces_. "Then you're Beba 'cause you look huggable like a baby."

_Aidi blushes_ _but only Nadii, Bri, Adian, and Rose notice. They giggle at her. The others don't notice._"Ok. Cool, we have matching nicknames."

James pouts. "I want one too."

"Your's is Jamie because I want to call you that." _Briana says._ "And I can't call you Jay that's Aidan's."

"Ok fine by me. You'll be Riri."

"Alright."

"Logan, your Gringo because that's what Puerto Ricans call their light skinned friends." _Nadii says._

"Ok. You're Nani."

"Why?"

"Because of your middle name."

"Ok."

_Aidan's turn._ "Katie, your Kit-Kat."

"Kit-Kat? Why?"

"Cause I want some Kit-Kats." _This turns everyone's head._

"Are you saying you _want_ my sister." _Kendall asks._

"No, no I mean your sister's name reminds me of Kit-Kats."

_Kendall stops chuckling._ "It's alright man. I was just joking."

_Adian sighs in relief._

"Ok..." _Katie interrupts._ "Adian you're A.J."

"Why?"

"Because your name is Aidan Joaquin as in A.J. Duh!"

"I'm fine with that." _Soon enough they all turn back to playing MW3 and continue to talk for two hours and then Aidi and Bri's Phones go off._

"Who is it?"

"Jordan."

"Xavi."

_Nadii grunts in annoyance._ "What do Ortiz and Torres want?"

_Aidi shakes her head._ "_Ortiz_ said "Hola, donde esta? Te quiero ver"."

"And _Torres_ said "Donde estas? come 2 mi casa I wanna chill"." _Briana responds._

"Of course they did." _Then Rose's phone rings._

"Now who's that?"

"Juan."

"And what does _Rodriguez_ want?" _Nadii says with attitude._ "Let me guess "To chill".

"Yea." **Meanwhile the guys whisper to each other.**

"Who are they talking about?" _James asks._

_Adain shakes his head._ "Their annoying ass boyfriends."_Kendall and James stare at Aidan in shock. The first one out is Kendall._

"I'm guessing you don't like them very much." _He states._

"Your guessing correctly. They are douche bags." _Down inside Kendall and James are sad and Logan doesn't worry cause they didn't say anything about Nadii having a boyfriend and Carlos is lost in the game not paying any attention. _

_Nadii's phone dings. _"Oh, look who decides to text me after not texting, speaking, or seeing me for a week."

"What'd he say?" _Her twin asks._

"'Where are you? I wanna see you I haven't seen you in a week'."

"That's his fault for not visiting, calling, or texting."

"I don't get why, you're still with Trey." _Rose says her irritation evident in her voice._

"Yea he's such a light skinned, nigga-rican, man whore, but you're just too oblivious to notice."

Ok so Imma take a guess. Trey is Nani's..." _Logan whispers while trying to swallow a lump in his throat he didn't know he had. _"... Boyfriend?"

_Adian whispers, his face turning red and hand balled into fists._ "Yup, he's the biggest douche bag."

"Nadii, Aidi just used a word she never uses, she only does that if she's serious, so you know she ain't kidding about this shit.

"Yea, you haven't noticed that every time Camille," _Aidi adds._ "Your bird of a best friend; you know since she's been nowhere and everywher-"

"Aidi concentrate!" _Rose snaps her fingers._

"Oh yeah. Right. That! Well, as I was saying... Every time she's near him, they're always all over each other, but you think we're lying cause we got no proof."

"Well, I need proof." _The logical twin sighs._

"Fine we'll text Tasha to get us proof." _Both her cousins and her sister say simultaneously._

_Nadii sit back and lets out a huge sigh._ "Ok, do that."

"Don't worry you'll get it sooner or later."_ Rose warns._

"But when it turns out to be true," Briana adds. "We're gonna be there to comfort yo-"

"But we're also gonna say we told you so." _Says the hyperactive teen and everyone looks at Aidi. "_What I want to say it to her at some point in my life. Since I'm 'Always wrong'."_She puts air quotes around "Always wrong"._

"Ok, how about we calm down, think nice thoughts about kittens, and go play outside." _Says the other hyperactive teen._

Aidi laughs. "Ok, Bebe let's go." _Aidi gets up to head outside._

"What are we gunna play?"_ Ask the Rivera twins._

"Sports?"

"Kendall."

"Yes mom?"

"No Hockey."

"Fiiiine." _The sixteen year old whines._

"Soccer!"

"Football."

"Ok." _James says._ "If you wanna play Football raise your hand?" _Nadii, Kendall, James, and Logan raise their hands. _"Who wants to play Soccer?" _Aidi, Carlos, Adian, and Katie raise their hands._

"Ok, so Riri and Rosita you're the tie breakers."

"Well, we kinda wanna play Basketball."

_Aidi and Nadii look at each other than say _"Never mind we wanna play Basketball."

"Ok, so A.J and Batie-Bear are the tie breakers." _Kendall says looking hopeful._

_Adian and Katie begin to think then Katie breaks the silence. "_I'll just watch and listen to music. How about you A.J?"

"Yea, I'll do the same as Kit-Kat."

"Ok, so you girls play Basketball and us guys play Football?" _Kendall shrugs as everyone agrees. They go outside, play Football and Basketball for the an hour then go back inside._

"It's 5:45." _Briana shouts._

_Mrs. Knight walks outside._ "Girls, Adian would you like to stay for dinner?"

_Adian is the one to speak._ "No thanks Mama Knight. We have to get home and work on our Music projects."

_Mrs. Knight turns to her kids._ "You already have a project assigned."

"Yea, but it isn't due 'til after homecoming." _Kendall answers quickly._

"We like to get a head start on our songs." Rose says.

"Especially on this one in particular." _Nadii adds._

"Why?"_ Logan asks._ "What's your topic?"

"Heartbreak." _The girls say._

"That isn't that hard." _Comes Carlos' comment._

"Well..." _James starts._ "Carlos out of all of us you and Kendall are the only ones who got your hearts broken."

"Really?" _Nadii asks._

"Yup, back in Minnesota my ex moved away without telling me," Kendall explains. "And then I found out 2 days later, when she texted me, that she moved to Colorado. But I'm over it."

Carlos pouts. "And my last girlfriend broke up with me because after almost 5 months of being together she said I was 'too childish' for her." _He says adding air quotes and making faces at the same time.._

"Carlitos,"_ Logan and James point out._ "it was 3 years ago in Minnesota. You were 14. Get over it."

_Carlos reasons still pouting._ "So. I can't, I actually really really liked her.

"Does Carlitos need a hug." _Aidi teases._

Carlos says in a baby voice, arms already open. "Yes." _Aidi gets up and hugs him. She lets go after a few seconds._

"Out of us girls and Adian its only been me." _Aidi states._

"Really?"

"We've only each been in two serious relationships." _Briana explains._ "The one we're in now and one from 3 years ago."

"Our first serious relationships ended 'cause we were moving back to Boston after 2 years of living in P.R." _Rose adds._

_And Aidi finishes._ "Yup, but my first serious relationship, back in P.R, ended because the douc-"_Mrs. Knight gives her a stern look. "_Sorry Mama Knight. The _idiot_, thought that when he cheated on me before we left, that I wouldn't find out which I did and lets just say it didn't end very pretty. For him. By the way thank you Rosie you anger really came in handy."

"My pleasure." _Rose says cracking her knuckles with a sickly sweet smile on her face._

"I wasn't there, but I can feel it." _James groans._

"Remind us never to get Nadii or Rose pis-angry at us."_ Both Logan and Kendall say._

"That's mean." Carlos comments. "Do you need a hug, Beba?"

_Aidi blushes, using the same tone Carlos used before_. "Yes." _Carlos goes up and hugs her. Again, only Adian and the girls notice Aidi blush. He lets go after a few seconds._

_ Rose checks the time._"Shi-oot it's 5:58 we have to go."

"Ok."

"Bye Kitty, Gringo, Kenny, Jamie, Bebe, and Mama Knight." _The girls say as they kiss each of them on the cheek before they leave._

"Bye Kit-Kat and Mama Knight." _Adian Kisses them on the cheek and h__e fist bumps the guys. "_Deuces. See you tomorrow guys." _Shows them the "Peace" sign on his way out the door. The guys stay for dinner._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys and Katie<strong>

"Carlos did you just use your's and her break up stories as an excuse to hug her?"

"Maybe, Maybe not."

_Katie puts her glass of water down._ "To bad you have no chances with them." _Carlos looks at her in confusion. _"Didn't you hear Bri she said and I quote "We've only been in two serious relationships. The one we're in _now_ and one from 3 years ago'."

_The guy frown._ "Oh."

"I missed the second part." _James sighs._

"Oh, well that doesn't stop us from being friends with them."

"That's right Logan." Mrs. Knight praises. "That doesn't mean you can't be friends with the girls you like."_The guys nod._

"Ooh Baby sis! Bri, didn't say anything about Adian being taken."

"Shut up!" _Shouts the 15 year old, looking down, blushing._

"Ooh Katie likes Adian. Katie likes Adian. Katie lik-"_Katie stares daggers into Carlos and James. __They look down._ "Sorry." _They continue to eat dinner. When they finish Carlos, James, and Logan hop into the Mustang and head home. They get home and tell their moms how their day went._

* * *

><p><strong>Girls and Adian<strong>

_Meanwhile the girls and Adian hop in the Camero and head home. After dinner Adian heads straight to the shower then to bed. Aidi, Bri, and Rose call their boyfriends before they go to bed to let them know where they were_.

* * *

><p><strong>Briana<strong>

"Hola, mi amor." _Briana says as Xavi answers._

**"Hey babe. How was your day?"**

"Surprisingly good. Me, the chicas, and Adian met new people."

**"Cool, who?"**

"James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, Stephanie King, Tyler, Dak Zevon, and these 3 girls all named Jennifer.

**"So you met new guys?"**

"Yea, they're really sweet and chill people. They are pretty much the first people who bothered to say hi and tell us about the school."

**"Oh ok. By the way, I texted you earlier, but you didn't text back. Where were you?"**

"I was with my cousins and Rosie. We were hanging out with Katie, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos at Kendall and Katie's house playing video games and basketball, we met their mom too. She's o.d nice.

**"SO INSTEAD OF BEING WITH ME YOU WERE WITH FOUR OTHER GUYS?" **_Xavi yells in anger._

"All we did was play games and get to know them and the school better!" _Bri explains getting mad. _"What're you so angry at?!"

**"That they were flirting with you!"**

"NO, THEY DIDN'T. THEY KNOW WE AIN'T SINGLE. WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!"

**"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT ALMOST EVERY GUY DID OVER HERE.***

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE A GUY, OTHER THAN YOU, CAN MAKE ME LAUGH MEANS THAT THEY WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!"

**"YES BECAUSE THEY DO!"**

"NO, THEY DON'T. PLUS, YOU DON'T KNOW THESE GUYS. THEY'RE WAY DIFF-YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN HOW THEY ARE. I'm tired Imma go ta bed!"

**"Fine, but we're not through with this conversation."**

"You're not, pero yo si. Bye." _She hangs up before he can say anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"Hi Juan."

**"Hola babe. Where were you? I been tryinna text you."**

"I was at Kenny, one of my new friends', house."

**"Cool but why didn't you text me?"**

"Babe I texted you when I woke up, when I got to school, during lunch, and after school. Everyone's starting to get pissed at me for texting you to much."

_Juan shouts in anger._** "TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS!"**

_Rose pulls the phone away from her ear and stares at it in shock._ "WHOA CALM YO ASS. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO RAISE YO VOICE AT ME. NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT I DID TO AIDI'S EX?"

**"NO. BUT I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE GETTING IN OUR BUSINESS!"**

"THEY AIN'T IN OUR BUSINESS. THEY'RE JUST TIRED OF US TEXTING EACH OTHER NONSTOP!"

**"THEY ARE IN OUR BUSI-"**

"IT'S CAUSE I DON'T HAVE UNLIMITED TEXTING! I DO HAVE A LIMIT!"

**"SO GET UNLIMITED TEXTING!"**

"JUST CAUSE I _HAD_ $240000, FOR PERFORMING 60 HOURS A YEAR FOR 4 YEARS, TO BEGIN WITH PLUS BUYING MYSELF A CAR AND A FEW THINGS FOR EVERYONE. YOU DON'T REALIZE NOW I HAVE $40000 LEFT FOR COLLEGE, SO MY MOM IS PAYING FOR MY PHONE NOW, AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS A LOT OF MONEY TO PAY FOR 3 PHONES EVERY MONTH!

_Juan's realization shows when he lowers his voice._** "So don't go ta college!"**

"You know what I wanna make something of my life. I'm done with this convo. Good night."

**"Juan: But I am-" **_She just hangs up on him mid-sentence._

* * *

><p><strong>Aidi<strong>

_Jordan answers on the second ring._** "Hey."**_He says with no real emotion in his voice._

"What's wrong?"

**"Xavi told me you been chillin' with other guys. What up with that?"**

"Nothin. They're friends, nothing more, nothing less."

**"YOU SHOULDN'T BE CHILLIN WITH OTHA F*CKIN GUYS!"**

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. IT'S MY LIFE. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT MY FATHER. I CAN CHILL WITH WHOEVER I WANNA."

**"NO YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE _MY _GIRLFRIEND, YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BAGGIN OTHA NIGGAS!"**

_Aidi is quickly starting to lose her patience._ "WHO SAID I BE BAGGIN ANYONE! THEY'RE JUST MY NEW FRIENDS, WE BARELY KNOW THEM! IT'S LIKE I SAID, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!"

**"BUT DO THEY KNOW THAT?"**

"YES, THEY DO. WE TOLD THEM WE ARE TAKEN AND WE TOLD THEM WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EX IN P.R. THEY PERFECTLY KNOW NOT TO TRY ANY SHIIT WITH US!"

_Jordan's voice wavers in worry._** "The one that was put in the hospital by Rose?"**

_Aidi takes a deep breath._ "Yea that one. Umm... Imma go cause I'm not really happy with you right now."

**"Fine, bye. I love you."**

"Yea I'm not sure about that right now. You really pissed me off, accusing me of baggin' other niggas. No."

**"I'm sorry." **_He says sounding like a reprimanded child._

"Sorry don't cut it. I'm still pissed. Te hablo mas horita. Bye."_She hangs up._

**Zaidi and Adian**

_Zaidi gets a phone call and she looks at the caller ID to see it's the one and only, Trey. Adian walks in._

"¿No lo vas a cojer?" _He asks his older sister._

"No, it's Trey."

The shorter brunette scoffs. "Then why don't you take it?"

"I'm pissed at him, so imma ignore him for a week to show him how it feels and we need to plan for your birthday in 3 days. You know turning 16."

"I can't wait. Can it just be Mami, Titi Dalia, Me, you, the girls, Katie, and the guys and their families?"

"So just a small party?"

"Yea like a cookout or something?"

"Ok, I'll just tell the others."

"Thanks. Goodnight Nadii."

"Goodnight."

_Nadii's phone rings again, but she doesn't pick it up, instead she shuts it off. She goes and finds the girls in the hallway in front of their rooms. She tells the girls about throwing Adian a small party__then they all go to bed pissed off and kinda excited for the little party._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

_It's Aidan's birthday and at the little party there will be the girls, their moms, the guys, Carlos' brothers, and Mrs. Knight. The guys parents have to work. The ten teens are in the backyard of the girls' house, the girls leaning their heads on the guys' shoulders, as they play truth or dare._

"Ok, one last round."

"Oh, c'mon. Why only one?" _Carlos whines looking down at Aidi._

"Carlos, we've been playing since two o'clock." _Rose explains._

"So, what's your point?"

"It's almost 7:30pm." _Kendall adds_. "We've been playing for five and a half hours."

"And we still haven't had cake."_ Nadii says._

_And Logan finishes._ "Or sang happy birthday to Adian."

"Oh, speaking of birthdays, Logan what are we gonna for the big 1, 7." _James asks out of the blue._

"Wait ten days? That's the fourteenth!" _Briana gasps._ "HOLY SHIT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TWO DAYS BEFORE HOMECOMING!"

_Logan laughs._ "YES, I TOLD YOU THIS 2 DAYS AGO!"

"Wow Bri." _Her twin shakes her head._ "You never forget anyone's Birthday or age."

"I know. It's just everything going on with Xaviersito." _She says in a mocking tone._ "He thinks he owns me."

"Aww, does Riri need a hug?" _James semi-teases._

_Briana nods using her baby voice._ "Ye-e-es." _They hug and Katie makes kissy faces at James._

_Carlos taps said girl's shoulder._ "Do you at least remember our birthdays and ages?"

"Well, Rosa and Mine's are the same, July thirty-first and we'll turn 17. Aidi and Nadii's is August second they'll turn 17. Carlitos your's is August fifteenth and you'll be 18 I think-"

"Yay! You remembered."

"Yay! Umm... Kenny's is November fir- no second and he'll be 17. I think." _She looks a Kendall and he nods his head._ "Kitty your's is Oc-t-ooo-berrr sixteenth? And you'll be... 16?" _Katie nods too. _"Logan's is September fourteenth he'll turn 18."

"You only know that because James reminded you." _Logan teases._

"So?" _She sticks her tongue out._ "Jay's is today, September fourth, and you are officially 15."

"Well, duh!"

"Callate. And Jamie's is July sixteenth and you'll be 18 n-no 17."_She looks at James and he nods in approval._ "Yay! My mind isn't totally screwed up by Mr. Xavier Torres."

_They all continue to talk, forgetting about truth or dare. Mrs. Ortiz walks out. _"Kids come inside we are going to sing happy birthday."

"Yes!"

"Cake time! MOVE!" _Aidi pushes Carlos down__, when he's about to get up, __and is the first to go inside. Carlos gets up and chases after her._

"Get back here!"

"You can't catch me. Na, na, na, na, boo, boo." _The others follow behind shaking their heads._

_Rose and Briana's mom sets up the camera._ "Ok, Adian. Mi amor, go stand in the middle. Aidi and Briana en un lado, Zaidi y Rosie en el otro." _The girls do as they are told. "_Perfect. Boys, if you want you can go on each side behind the girls."

"And Katie," _Mrs. Ortiz suggests._ "you can go in the middle with Adian so we can see all of you."

"Yay! Ok, Mrs. Ortiz and Mrs. Rivera! C'mon guys."

"Katie, sweetie, what did we tell you? Call me Luz."

"And call me Dalia."

"Sorry." _The soon to be fifteen year old apologizes._

"It's ok." _Carlos and James stand behind Aidi and Bri, Logan and Kendall stand behind Nadii and Rose, and Katie stands in front of Adian when he pulls her against his chest and rests his chin on her shoulder._

"Jowell, Angel, y Jorge you can join them if you like."

"We'd love to Mama Luz." _Jowell says before they stand behind the girls, next to James and Kendall. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Ortiz, and Mrs. Rivera finish taking pictures after a few minutes._

"Can we sing happy birthday?" _Aidi whines_. "I want cake now."

_Carlos agrees._ "Me too."

"Ok, mi vida." _Mrs. Ortiz says._ "We'll sing happy birthday."

"Nadii start it off." Briana says and Zaidi starts beatboxing, quickly Aidi catches along and starts banging on the table following the beat,

"_**Happy birthday to you**-_"

_Everyone joins in._ _"**Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Adian, Happy birthday to you**"._

_Then it's just Rose._ _"**Happy birthday to you you're a hundred and two**-"_

_"**You smell like a monkey and you act like one too**". Briana and the other set of twins join in._

_Aidi doesn't stop there though._ _"**Feliz feliz en tu día amiguito**-"_

_Everyone except the Knight family, James and Logan sing along._ _"**Que dios te bendiga que reine la paz en tu día y que cumplas muchos más.**** Ehhh!**_"

"CAKE!" _The three hyperactive teens shout._

"Happy b-day Joaquin." _Aidi hugs him, dips her fingers in the icing, and spreads on the right side of Aidan's face. When she finishes she licks the icing off her fingers._ "Mmm, that's good icing."

"Didn't you already try it." Briana asks.

"Yea so, your point is?"

"Shaking my head. Nothing, prima."

"Happy birthday, hermanito." _Nadii hugs Adian too avoiding the icing on his face._

"Thank you very mucho." _He begins licking the icing off his face._

"Happy b-day A.J." _Katie hugs Adian, they pull away both don't notice each other's blush._

"Happy b-day kid." _Kendall and Aidan fist bump._

_Then he fist bumps Logan and James._ "Happy birthday man."

"Thanks." _Everyone says happy birthday to Adian, gives him hugs, and get cake._

"Oh man! Who made this cake? "_Carlos stuffs his face with cake. Literally._

"How do you know we didn't buy it?" _Nadii asks._

_Kendall answers for the hungry Latino._ "Because Carlos loves food and-"

_And James interrupts._ "He can always tell the difference."

"It's weird how he knows." _Logan comments._

"It sounds weird too."

"Yea it does." _Both Briana and Rose agree._

"Mmhhm. Well, we made the cake." _Aidi confesses._

"Oh, no. I'm too young to die." Adian shouts dramatically. "I just turned 15."

"Shut up." _Nadii says._

"Well, this is the best cake I've ever tasted." _Katie complements._

"What she said." _The guys agree._

_And so do the Garcia brothers._ "Agreed."

"Thank you." _The girls blush._

"Thanks babes."

_The boys look at Aidi._ "Did you just call us Babe."

"Yup, I always call my friends that."

"Oh." _Everyone stays quiet. Until Katie decides to speak._

"Isn't it kinda ironic that almost half of us are twins."

"That's not random at all Baby sister."

"Be quiet."

"What do you mean almost half?" _Rose asks._

_But Logan answers._ "Only six of us have twins."

"You and Bri, Aidi and Nadii, and Angel and Jorge." _James states ask they all turn to Carlos' brothers._

"You guys are twins?"

"Yea?" _Angel kind of asks._

_Jorge turns to his younger brother._ "Carlitos didn't tell you?"

_Nadii answers._ "Don't think so."

"Carlos must've forgotten." _Logan realizes._

"Yea, I was gonna tell you, but, you know what happens when I eat corndogs." _Carlos says in frustration._ "I got distracted!"

"Of course you did." His friends say.

"Wait, how old are you guys?"

"We're 18 turning 19 on July 30th."

"Wow, that is creepy."

"How?"_ Jowell asks._

"That's a day before our birthday." _The Rivera twins respond._

"This is some scary sh-" _Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Rivera, and Mrs. Ortiz give Aidi a look. "_Shizz nuts. Yea, scary shizz nuts."

"Nice save." _Jowell, Angel, Jorge, Mrs. Barreto, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Rivera leave the room. The 10 teens continue eating and talking. _

_Twenty minutes later Mrs. Knight walks in. _"Kids you have 20 more minutes till we leave, tomorrow you have school."

"Aww, c'mon we wanna stay."

"Mama Knight, can they sleep over?"_ Aidan asks._

"Well, it's up to your moms."

"If my mom says yes can Kendall and Katie sleep over." _Aidi asks._

"Yes, I suppose, but Logan, Carlos, and James call and ask your moms."

"Can I go ask Jowell instead?" _Carlos send her the puppy dog eyes._ "Since he's the oldest."

Briana turns to the Latino. "How old is he?"

"He turning 21 on January tenth."

"So, you're the baby?"

"Yup."

"Now I got another reason for me to call you Bebe." _Aidi says._

_Carlos pouts._ "Not fair."

"It's alright, babe."

"She sometimes acts like a baby." _Aidan snitches._ "She likes binkies and sticking her thumb in her mouth."

"No I don't." _Aidi says whining._

"That's why your thumbs in your mouth."

_Aidi points at her twin. _"Shut it."

"Now I got another reason too."_ Carlos says in happiness._

"Carlos, you can ask him, but make sure he tells your mom." _Mrs. Knight interrupts._

"Ok, Mama Knight." _James and Logan call their parents and Carlos calls his brother since he doesn't want to get up and after about five minutes they hang up simultaneously._

"He said I can." _Carlos says._

"So, did my mom." _Said James._

_And Logan._ "And mine too."

_Mrs. Knight nods_. "Alright." _Aidi, Adian, and Nadii scream for their mom, making the others jump._

"What is it that you had to give me a heart attack?"

"Can you come over here?" _Aidan asks, Mrs. Ortiz comes in with Mrs. Rivera right behind her._

"¿Qué quieres mijito?"

"Can Katie and the guys sleep over."_ The girls ask in synch. _

_Mrs. Ortiz and Mrs. Rivera look at each other and nod. _"Sure they can."

_Katie cheers._ "Yay!"

_The guys jump up._ "Thanks Mama Luz and Mama Dalia."

Mrs. Knight: Where are they going to sleep?

"The guys in my room," Aidan suggests. "and-"

"Girls in my room?" Aidi asks. "Since it's the biggest out of the girls' rooms."

"Alright." _Carlos' brothers walk in the room._

_Angel turns to his youngest brother._ "Ven Carlitos."

"You needa get your stuff for tomorrow." _Jorge finishes._

"Ok."

_Mrs. Knight nods in agreement._ "You too Ken, Kate, James, and Logan."

"Ok." _They all get up to leave._

"We'll be back in half an hour tops." _Logan says to he girls._

"Why that long?" Aidi asks. "You live like 3 minutes away by car."

"'Cause of James' clothes and hair products." Carlos explains.

"Hey!" James shout offended. "I actually know what I'm gonna wear tomorrow… For once."

"Good." Katie says. "Ok, see you in about 20-30 minutes."

"Alright."

Mrs. Knight hugs everyone. "Goodnight Aidi, Nadii, Bri, and Rosie. Goodnight Luz. Goodnight Dalia. And Happy Birthday Adian."

"Goodnight Mama Knight." The girls say.

The two older women hug her tight. "Goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight Mama Knight, thank you." _They all give her a kiss on the cheek._

"Goodnight everyone. Happy birthday Adian. It was nice meeting you guys." Carlos' older brother say.

"Goodnight you too."

"Goodnight Babes. Nice meeting you too." Aidi says. _The three Garcia's give the girls, Mrs. Rivera, and Mrs. Barreto a kiss each on the cheek and Adian daps. The guys and Katie come back 20 minutes later in the Aston Martin. They all talk and hang out for a half hour._

"When do you wake up?"_ Logan asks catching everyone's attention._

_Rose is the first to speak._ "Since we don't go to HA anymore and school starts at 7:30."

"We wake up at like 5:50, shower, get dressed, eat, and wait for Bri for like 10 minutes." _Nadii adds._

"We're done by like 7." _Aidi finishes._

"I take like half an hour on my hair and make-up."_ Briana explains._

_Kendall asks._ "How many bathrooms do you guys have?"

_Again Rose answers._ "7, one in each room, if you don't include our mom's bathroom, its 5, but if you include the half bathroom downstairs then it would be 6 but if you want to shower its 5."

_So Logan being the logical one, he sums it all up._ "So 8 bathrooms, but 2 are off limits and 1 doesn't have a shower?"

_Briana shrugs._ "Pretty much." _Then she turns to Kendall._ "Why?"

"Well..."_ Katie says._ "James takes a long time in the bathroom doing his hair."

"Well it has to be perfect." _Said boy justifies._

"Lucky us for having 6 available bathrooms." _Nadii says._

"Umm, how about Aidi and Katie use Aidi's bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Nadii and me take Nadii's..." _Said person nods._ "Aidan and Carlos could take Aidan's..." _Again they nod._ "Logan and Kendall can take Rose's..."

"And since Bri and James take a while," _Adian finishes._ "They can take Bri's."

"Ok."

"Fine by me." _James says._ "By the time I'm done showering you girls are up."

_The guys all agree._ "Alright."

"It's agreed." _Nadii says._ "Oh Logan and Kendall, Rose's bedroom is the second on the left."

"Alright. Umm before we go to bed we kinda have to change." _Kendall points out while signaling to the clothes on their bodies._

"You and Logan can go use it now if you want."

"And James and Carlos you can use mine if you want. Third door on the left." _Bri offers._

"Thanks."

"When you're done you can go to my room,"_ Aidan says._ "Second on the right. That's where we're sleeping."

"Katie you can change now."_ Aidi offers._ "The first door on you right. We'll be right up."_The guys and Katie head up the stairs._

_Aidan looks at the clock._ "Well it's almost 10. Buenas noches chicas. Thanks for the party."

"Buenas noches, A.J. Welcome and Happy birthday." _They all kiss him goodnight._

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

**Girls and Adian**

_The girls and Adian all go shopping for homecoming and Logan's birthday presents._

"Ok, well. imma go somewhere else." _Aidan says._ "Somewhere where I'm not seen dress shopping. Imma look for Gringo's present."

"Ok."

_Nadii looks at him._ "Where you going?"

"Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, and Foot Locker."

"Ok. Meet us by McDonalds in..." she checks the time. "Two hours tops."

"Ok. Deuces."

_Then Aidi begins to rap '_**Deuces**_'._ **"My shawty always on some bullshit like Chicago so I flip that middle finger-"**

_And Aidan raps along._****_"_**_'And that index finger follow. Deuces we ain't got no future in tomorr-_' **oh. Sorry, stuck in my head since this morning."

"Umm, ok. So get going Adian." _Says Briana, still not used to them saying things at once._

"Oh, aight. See ya en dos horas." _He says. __Adian leaves the store and buys a whole new outfit and a few other things from all 4 stores. The girls all stick together and help each other out. After two hours they all have new outfits._

Adian Walks over to the girls' table. "Chicas ¿Que compraron?"

_Aidi goes first._ "I bought a strapless knee-length dress, Gucci rimless silver sunglasses, a flower necklace with a matching ring, a pair of heart studs, wedges, all red of course and something for Loganator."

"I picked out a black knee-length strapless dress, a Batman necklace, H&M sunglasses, a silver Hermes ring, black rose studs, silver wedges, and something for Gringo." _Nadii says._

"I ended up getting a purple one strap knee-length dress, purple wedges, CG Fashion sunglasses, Purple heart pendent, the same studs como Aidi's pero en violeta, Justin Bieber bracelets, and a gift for Loges." _Adian and Nadii look at Rose as if she was a psycho chick who just escaped from a Mental Hospital._

"What?" _She gives them both a hard look._ "Yea, that's right, I'm a Belieber."

_Aidi and Briana bow._ "Amen, Rosa." _Aidi sticks her hands in the air like if she was preaching at church._

"Umm...Well anyways..." Briana says turning everyone's attention to herself. "I ended up picking out a pink strapless knee-length dress, a "Love" necklace, a diamond trim rose ring, DIOR Air sunglasses, a pair of Skull studs, and wedges, all pink. Y algo para Gringito."

"What bout you A.J?"

"Well... Beba, Nadii, Rosita, and Riri, I got a yellow hoodie, grey skinnies, grey dress shirt, a black vest to go over the sweater, two leather bracelets, una Cruz, and a present for Loges. I'm gonna wear my yellow and white Air Maxes."

"Whose car are we taking?" _Nadii asks._

"El tuyo."

"Your's primita."

"Ok, fine."

"I just realized something." _Aidi speaks out._

"What did we forget something."

"No. I just realized that we are gonna look gooooood."

_Briana flips her hair._ "Don't we always?"

"Wow. James has rubbed off on you a little, Sis."

"Nuhuh." _Briana says blushing._ "C'mon lets go order."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys and Katie<strong>

"Big Brother."

"What Baby sister?"

"Take me to the mall?"

"Why?"

"To buy a few things for Homecoming Duh. And something for Loges." _James and Logan walk over to them leaving Carlos in the Jeep._

"Kendall we're heading there anyways." _James says._

"Might as well take her." _Finishes Logan._

"Ok. C'mon Kate." _They hop in the Jeep and head to the mall. Ten minutes later James parks the car near the entrance._

"Ok. So in two hours we meet up in front of Pizza Hut for lunch."

"Got it."

"Well bye." _And James disappears._

"Adiós." _And so does Carlos._

_Logan disappears inside a book store._ "Peace."

"See ya, Big Brother."

"Two hours! Pizza Hut!" _Kendall yells._

"Yea, yea, yea." _They all shout at once and__ head to different directions. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos meet up at Pizza Hut._

"Well, we're 30 minutes early." Logan points out. "So, we should just sit here and wait for James and Katie."

"Alright." _Forty minutes pass and Katie and James arrive at the Pizza Hut._

"Finally,"_ Carlos yells dramatically._ "I was starving."

"Carlos you just ate 10 corndogs." _Logan points out._ "You are seriously still hungry?"

"Loges, it's Carlos you're talking to." _Kendall reasons._

"Yea, your right. Ok, so, what did you buy that took you so long?"

"Well I picked out a yellow strapless knee-length dress with a bow, yellow Nike Racer sunglasses, a yellow emerald shaped cocktail ring, a pair of yellow crystal studs, Zinnie pendent necklace, and yellow wedges." _Obviously, Katie says._

"That looks cute Batie-Bear." _Katie smiles at James._

"What about you guys?" _She asks._

"Oh, oh, I'll go first!" _The hyperactive teen says practically bouncing in his seat._ "I got a blue dress shirt, black skinnies, a black vest, a white tie, leather bracelets, a silver chain with a cross, and blue and white Jordans."

"You're going to look so cute, Hermano." _Carlos shows her is huge childlike smile, teeth and everything._

"Thanks Kit-Kat."

Now Logan's turn. "Ok. I bought a black dress shirt, black skinnies, a white tie, leather bracelets, a silver chain with a Japanese symbol, and black and white Nikes."

Katie looks at the brunet in surprise. "Logan, who buys most of your clothes?"

"My mom. Why?"

"You should buy them yourself." _He just shrugs and nods._

"Well, I bought a red button up shirt, black skinnies, a black tie, silver and black leather bracelets, and red Vans."

"I like it; it's cute, but still casual just like you, Big Brother." She shakes her head. "Wait! Were in God's name did that just come from?"

_Kendall just chuckles._ "Well, thanks, Baby sis."

"Oh… Umm…Welcome. Oh ok now we had to save the fashionista for last. Now Jamie what did you buy?"

"I know I have the best taste." James pulls on his collar. "I got a purple button up, black skinnies, a black vest, a black tie, leather bracelet, Silver Star of David necklace, and black Adidas.

"Yea, I cannot believe imma say this. but James you are going to look more handsome than usual. Girls are going to be all over you."

_James drops his head on the table._ "Aww man."

Carlos looks at his best friend. "What's wrong, dude?"

James shakes his head. "That's not what I was going for but oh well."

"Oh my God James Diamond not wanting girls all over him, the world has come to an end!" _Logan says sarcastically._

_Katie's smile grows from ear to ear._ "Oh my God! And I know why. Its cause our little Jamie has a crush on a certain someone and I know who that person is."

"No, I just want to start fresh." James tries to reason. "But if you think I like someone then let's hear it."

"It's Bri."

"No." _He says with a poker face._ "I don't have a crush on Bri. _To James' advantage, he has rosacea, if he didn't, the guys would see him blush and make fun of him for it._

"Yes, you do 'cause when we found out that they have boyfriends you barely said a word."

"Nuhuh, that doesn't mean anything."

_Kendall asks his friend, worried._ "So you like Rosita?

"No, you can have her. No offence."

"What? Psh! I don't like Ro-Rosita."

"Whatever floats your boat, Big Bro."

"So you like Nikki?" _Logan asks this time, but more with curiosity._

"No." James says. "She's too smart. You can have her."

"Psh I don't li-like her. And just cause we're both smart doesn't mean I like her." _Logan stutters._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." _Katie comments._

_Carlos asks completely confused._ "So you like Beba?"

"No, she's like a girl version of you and I don't want to date you. No offence, Carlitos. You can have Aidi."

_Carlos is about to argue, when Katie cuts him off. _"Carlos, don't even deny it, we can obviously tell you like her. Look your even blushing now cause we said that.

"Shut up."

"Ok, so instead of interrogating James and making Carlos turn red like a tomato, we should get some food."_ Kendall says turning the conversation around._

"Yay!" _Carlos screams totally forgetting about the conversation about Aidi._

"Wait, we still need to figure out which car to take."

_Kendall shrugs._ "Easy we're taking yours." _The others agree with Kendall._

_Logan sighs._ "Fine." _They order their food, talk, eat, and split the bill. They hang out together for the rest of the day._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

_It's Logan's birthday and they are all staying at the girls and Aidan's house for a sleepover. So far they've been watching movies all day. It's three thirty in the afternoon when Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall and Katie have arrived and they all decided to watch, Step up 3D, The Hunger Games, and Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon._

"They shoulda left Megan Fox in the movie she is better than the Blondie." _Aidi randomly comments._

"I know right." _The guys agree._

_Adian looks at his sister._ "What happened to her?"

_But his cousins answer instead._ "Well supposedly she bitched out on the director and got her ass fired."

"If I meet her I'm going to-"

"Convince her to sign with Knight Management." _The guys finish for Katie, already tired of hearing her saying the same thing over and over._

"Just cause you persuaded Russell Brand, by making his party in one day, doesn't mean you can persuade Megan Fox." _Kendall says._

_Nadii's heads up in an instant._ "Knight management? Wait Russell, Weird British dude, Russell?"

_James looks proud._ "Yup."

"Russell, one of the best comedians alive, Russell?"_ Rose asks._

_Carlos states._ "Yea."

"Russell, ex hubby of Katy Perry, Russell?"_ And then Briana._

_Logan nods._ "That's the one."

"Wait, Knight Management?"_ Aidi looks at each on of them as they all nod_. "Russell Brand? Quick party set up? I knew you guys looked familiar!"

"Come again?" _Her twin asks._

"Z, you remember when we won that free trip here for a week to the red carpet like four years ago?"

"Yeaaaa?"

"And you met Adele, Rose met Miley Cyrus, Bri met Nicole from the pussycat dolls-"

"You met my future wife?"_ James asks._

_Kendall shakes his head._ "You never met her James. So how can you possibly be her future husband?"_Aidi and Rose can see the anger flash through Briana's eyes for a quick millisecond._

"By being her future husband."

_Rose interrupts._ "Ok, let Aidi continue."

"and Aidan met-"

'Usher! That's right I met Usher." _Aidi gives him a stern look._

"If anyone else interrupts I ain't telling the story."

_Everyone drops their heads._ "Sorry."

"Ok so. I met Katy Perry."

"Oh yea."

"Well, you remember how I was out the whole week at the arcade? I wasn't technically were you thought I was."

_Nadii stares at her twin._ "¿Perdon?"

"I… Uhh… Was at… Uhh Russell's be-beach house."

"Wait, your telling us that when you were like 12, you went all the way to Malibu, alone?"

"Not alone per se. I went with Andre."

"Andre?" _Briana asks._ "As in Andre Harris one of our best friends?"

"So you went with a stranger?"

"Yes, Bri and no Aidan." _Aidi explains._ "I met him the day we came and he had nothing to do so I asked him to come with."

"That's why you didn't want to leave,"_ Nadii puts the pieces together._ "Because you would leave him."

_Then so does Rose._ "And that's why you were like besties on the first day we were at Hollywood Arts?"

_Aidi nods._ "Yes to both, plus the beach was beautiful."

"You're off topic." _Adian says getting her to concentrate._

"Oh right. So, me and Andre were in Russell's living room and a girl about 4'8", who now I know was Katie, walked up to Russell before he hung up on his stupid manager, who was horrible by the way, and she was talking to him about signing a contract to become his manager. He only agrees after she got some girl to sing at his party. Before the party, I sat on the hill in the back and Andre went to the beach, and there was a whole bunch of people at the beach house next door. There was this kid, kinda cute, who was being chased by one of Russell's neighbors, it was Kendall, there were two other cuties that looked like straight up weirdos looking for something, obviously Logan and Carlos, and James obviously, spazzing out on the beach. That's how I remember them. The end."

"Yea, we came on vacation." _James says pouting._ "I wasn't spazzing."

"We left back to Minnesota the day after and that girl thought I wanted her." _Kendall shivers._ "Which I didn't."

"And me and Logan were looking for buried treasure."

_Logan is the only one looking at Aidi like she grew another head._ "Didn't you notice she called all of us cute."

"Don't get too gassed,"_ Nadii comments._ "She also called you weirdos."

"Any who… Can we play a game?" _Aidan asks getting bored._

"Sure."

"Never Have I Ever?" _Rose suggests._

"Yea."

"If you did what the person says take a sip of your drink." _Briana instructs._

"I'll go first." _Aidan offers._ "Umm... Never have I Ever had a crush on a friend."_Everyone sips from their drinks._

_Katie is next._ "Never Have I Ever had a crush while dating someone."_The girls all take sips._

_Adian wiggles his eyebrows._ "Oh really?"

"Next!" _Briana shouts._ "Never Have I Ever hated jealous people." _Everyone takes a sip._

"Never Have I Ever liked wrestling." _Nadii says. Aidi, Adian, Katie, and the guys all take sips._

"Me and Kitty are the only girls. Yeyaa! We are AWESOME!"

_The other girls say._ "Shut up."

"My turn."_ Kendall calls._ "Never Have I Ever had a puppy." _The girls and Adian take sips._

"We had 3 Chihuahuas." _Aidan explains._ "Puppy, Tyson, and Lucky."

"Two died. Puppy and Tyson." _Rose adds._

_Nadii looks down._ "They got hit by cars but-"

_Briana interrupts._ "We really don't remember them."

"And we gave Lucky away before we came here." _Aidi finishes._

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it."

"Never Have I Ever had a crush on a celebrity."_ Rose says._ _They all take sips._

_James nods._ "My number 1 is Emma Watson."

_Carlos says._ "Megan Fox."

_Then Logan._ "Rachel McAdams."

_Kendall shrugs._ "Angelina Jolie."

_Aidi practically melts._ "Taylor fucking Lautner!"

_Rose raises her hand._ "Bieber."

_Briana bites her lip._ "Lil' Romeo.

"Zac Efron." Nadii's head tilts slightly.

_Katie smiles from ear to ear._ "Niall Horan."

_Aidan nods._ "Mine is Demi Lovato."

"Ok, moving on." _Aidi says finally not fawning over Taylor anymore._ "Never Have I Ever had the bestest friends in the whole wide world." _They all take sips._

_And then Carlos._ "Never Have I Ever resisted a corndog." _Everyone but Aidi takes a sip. Mrs. Barreto and Mrs. Rivera walk into the living room._

_Logan now._ "Never Have I Ever broke out singing in public." _Aidi, Briana, and Adian take a sip each. _"Really?"

"Yup!" _Aidan nods vigorously._ "Right Mami?"

_Mrs. Ortiz comes out of the kitchen._ "That's right."

"What songs?" _Kendall asks curiously._

_Then Mrs. Rivera comes out._ "Aidi sang _**"Someone Like You"**_ by Adele and _**"Take A Bow"**_ by Rihanna, Bri sang **_"Say Goodbye"_** by Chris Brown and _**"Bleeding Love"**_ by Leona Lewis, And Adian sang **_"Just The Way You Are"_** by Bruno Mars and_** "Soberbio"**_ By Romeo Santos."

_Curiosity is Carlos' best friend._ "I don't think we know '_**Soberbio'**_."

"Carlitos, mi amor, what's your ethnicity?"

"Venezolano, Dominicano, Y Español."

"And you don't know that song?" _Briana asks._

"Well, when you hang out with these guys you mostly listen to music that's not in Spanish."

"Then we are gunna have to show you." _Nadii gets up, grabs the cuarto, Mrs. Ortiz gets the guiro, and Mrs. Rivera grabs the Congas. Nadii starts off the melody with the guitar._

Mrs. Ortiz: **_"Mis noches no tienen Lunas son oscuras y amargas_**

**_En esta historia que narro la princesa se marcha"_**

Adían: _**"Por creer la mía o no es mía hay quizás**_

_**Por tan creído y sentirme Superman**_

_**Indestructible inmune a llorar"**_

Mrs. Rivera: _**"Mi abuelo vio el Titánic que se hundió en el mar**_

_**Y su nieto no es de hierro ni un inmortal"**_

_Mrs. Ortiz and Mrs. Rivera join in on the melody. Adían and Aidi start dancing together. Rose grabs Kendall's arm and they also dance._

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Un soberbio rendido"_**

Mrs. Ortiz: **_"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar_**

**_Ahora entiendo que el amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero_**

**_Si quisiera no la puedo comprar_**

**_En el suelo abatido_**

**_Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar_**

**_Me dejó una nota en el bolsillo_**

**_Decía 'estas dormido pero me despido"_**

Adían: _**"Tengo diez carros de lujo y un alma en pena**_

_**Un palacio con todo menos la reina"**_

Mrs. Rivera/Mrs. Ortiz: **_"Y en portón abierto por si quiere volver"_**

Mrs. Ortiz: _**"Fui prepotente me sentía Superman**_

_**Indestructible inmune a llorar"**_

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Mi abuelo vio el Titánic que se hundió en el mar_**

**_Y Romeo no es de hierro ni un inmortal"_**

Mrs. Ortiz: _**"Un soberbio rendido"**_

Adían: _**"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar**_

_**Ahora entiendo que el amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero**_

_**Si quisiera no la puedo comprar**_

_**En el suelo abatido**_

_**Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar**_

_**Me dejó una nota en el bolsillo**_

_**Decía 'estas dormido pero me despi****do****"**_

_Adian and Aidi split up and grab Katie and Carlos' hands to dance. Briana gets up and does the same to James. And Rose and Kendall split and Rose goes over to the birthday boy, which Logan accepts, and they dance._

Adían: _**"Un soberbio rendido"**_

Mrs. Rivera: **_"Sin su amor ya yo no puedo continuar_**

**_Ahora entiendo que el amor no tiene precio con fama y ni dinero_**

**_Si quisiera no la puedo comprar_**

**_En el suelo abatido_**

**_Se alejó y ya no quiere regresar_**

**_Me dejó una nota en el bolsillo_**

**_Decía 'estas dormido pero me despido quédate con todo aquí me despido"_**

_They continue until the melody is over. Then they all sit down._

_Logan sighs._ "Wow, that was fun."

"How the world did you Ms. And Mr. Knight know how to dance like that?" _Rose asks._

"Yea," _Briana agrees, also wanting to know._ "You all knew the steps and how to move your hips."

_Kendall laughs._ "We always go to Carlos' family parties."

"So, we picked up on every step." _Says Katie._

_James shrugs._ "And they always make me dance with them."

"Carlos you are definitely Dominican." _Aidi says._ "You know how to move those hips better than any guy I know. It's a good thing." _Carlos blushes and the guys and Katie just laugh._

"What about you, Mr. Mitchell." _Nadii asks putting down the cuatro._

"Umm, I'm kinda part Hispanic, so I learned from my mom's mother."

"Cool!" _Both Aidi and Aidan shout._

"What do you mean kinda?" _Now Nadii's curious._

"I'm Scottish, Polish, German, English, and 25% Mexican." Logan says matter-a-factly.

_Carlos then has to fill in the silence._ "I'm bored. Let's open presents."

"Oh let me get mine upstairs." _Aidi says._

"Mine too." _Aidan comments._

"Get all of them."

"Fiiiine!" _The Latina answers back._

Carlos races towards the door. "I gotta go get mine too."

"Bring all of them." _Aidi and Carlos both come back five minutes later with twenty presents, big and small._

"Whoa, those are all mine?" _Logan asks in surprise._

_Mrs. Ortiz comes out the kitchen again._ "Move the table and put them all in the middle." _The two hyperactive teens place the gifts in front of everyone._

"Open mine first." _Aidan says excitedly._ "It's the one in the black bag." _Logan picks up the bag and opens it up._

"Clothes."

"Read what the shirts say."

"Ok."_ Logan pulls each of them out._ "Umm 'I'm awesome', 'Live like a boss'. 'Adian is the bestest friend in the whole universe', '(Smarts + Confidence + Loyalty - Drama) x Girl = ;) Me Gusta',** '**I may be smart, shy, and play Hockey, but I'm also soft and cuddly. Wanna see? ;)'."_While he reads the last two he looks at Nadii through the corner of his eye which only Katie catches._

"Really Adian? 'Me Gusta', 'Soft and cuddly'," _Nadii comments._ "And the biggest lie ever, 'Aidan is the bestest friend in the whole universe'?"

"Someone's stuck in LooneyVille, I'm his bestest friend." _Kendall says._

_Adian points at Logan._ "Not according to the shirt."

_Both Kendall and James stare at the boy in question in offence._ "Well. then."

Mrs. Rivera: "How about we open another present."

"Mine. Here." _Logan grabs the present from James and opens it._

"Buster Clyde's. How? Why? What? How?"

"I got then cause I know you wanted them." _Logan opens his mouth to object_. "Don't deny it I saw the way you stared at them in the store."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Next."

_Kendall got Logan a new skateboard and new hockey skates. Aidi got Logan LA Lakers vs. Miami Heats tickets. Bri and Rose got the genius tickets to a Hockey game. Katie got him new hats. Carlos got him a new Zombie game. And Nadii got him blue and yellow customized batman Nikes. He opened all his other presents and got a new keyboard, science kits, books, and a bunch of other things. They rest of the night (thirty minutes) they spent eating cake. They went to bed happy and tired out._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER: HOMECOMING<strong>

General P.O.V

_Classes go by rather quickly and the groups go home and get ready for the Homecoming dance. When they finish, the girls and Adian hop into Nadii's Mercedes, the guys and Katie hop into Logan's Aston Martin, and they all head off to the Los Angeles High School gym. They reach the school eight to ten minutes later. When they reach the gym, Carlos, being his over-excited self, bumps into the girls and Adian._

"Whoa. Oh hey Guys." _Aidan blushes._ "Hey Kit-Kat!"

_Katie and the guys wave._ "Hey A.J, hey girls!"

_The girls wave back._ "Hola muchachos, hey Kitty!"

"Wow!" _Carlos says getting a good look at the four girls._ "¡Chicas ustedes se ven muy muy bonitas!"

_James nods, his smile wide._ "What Carlos said."

"Carlos, English please?" _Kendall asks._

_Carlos twirls Aidi and Nadii, while James twirls Rose and Bri around to check out their whole outfits._

"Whoa. Down boys." _Katie says petting her brothers' heads like owners do to their dogs._

"Sorry." _Carlo apologizes._ "I said they look very very pretty. Wait. Why am I saying sorry you already know Spanish?"

_Logan nods._ "Yea, but James won't understand."

"Hey, I understand a little bit." _James pouts._

_Nadii and Bri both blush._ "He'll understand all of it soon enough."

_Aidi and Rose too are blushing._ "Gracias, babe. New year, new school. Gotta be looking good. Kenny we said thanks.

_Kendall smiles and playfully rolls his eyes._ "I know."

"You don't look bad yourselves." _Aidi says looking the four up and down._

"Why all spiffy?"_ Rose asks._

"New year."_ Kendall states._ "So we decided a fresh new start."

"Turn around, we need a full view." _All four boys do as Briana asked._

_Briana says before biting her lip._ "Perfect."

"Bri, down girl." _Aidan teases._

"So-rry."_ Briana says with attitude._ "I really need some cheering up and they always seem to do so and they look cute."

"How about... I don't know... Call Xavier!" _Rose suggests._ "Instead of checking out our besties."

"Yay! We got more best friends!"

"Yes Carlos more Best friends." _Briana then turns towards her twin._ "Rosie, he's being a dick today and they look cute."

_Nadii comments._ "Of course he is."

_Aidi whispers under her breath._ "Hell yea they do."

"What'd you say Beba?" _Carlos asks the shortest Latina._

_Aidi blushes again, but this time for almost being caught._ "Oh, nada Bebe."

"Ok so we should head inside." _They head inside, dance, and talk. During the past three weeks they have all become very close friends; the guys found out everything about the girls' boyfriends, and don't like the other guys very much. They try not to flirt, but still do without actually noticing._

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER: FIRST PROJECT DUE<strong>

General P.O.V

_The guys and Katie arrive at school in Kendall's Hybrid and the girls and Adian arrive in Rose's Porsche. They walk into fourth period Music and their projects are due._

_Mr. Roque stares everyone down._ "Ok Cats! Dogs! Who wants to sing their song first?" _And The boys instantly raise their hands. _"Ah, Dogs! What is your group's name, why, and what song have you created for us?" _The guys get in their positions in front of the instruments they're going to use for their song; Carlos on Drums, James on Guitar, Kendall on Bass, and Logan on Keyboard._

"Well." _Kendall speaks first._ "We came up with Big Time Rush because we always go all out with everything we do together."

"And "Rush" is a Hockey term, like rushing the net."_Logan explains._

_And now James._ "And since we got the topic of Fame the song we wrote is called..."

"**'Famous'!**" _Carlos shouts jumping up and down._

"Great, now let's hear it!"

"Alright." _Logan starts of the melody and then they all join in. Kendall begins to sing._

Kendall:_** "Do you want to ride in a big limousine**_

_**Tell me do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine**_

_**If you wanna be discovered**_

_**End up on the cover of every star studded supermarket magazine**_

_**You can do it stick right to it it can happen tonight"**_

_Everyone starts to get up and dances along**.**_

Kendall/James (Background):_** "You wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**You wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride"**_

James:_** "Do you want to cut to the front of the line**_

_**Baby do you need to**_

_**See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign**_

_**Come on we gotta work harder**_

_**Fight the fight together**_

_**Take it to the top we got the winning team"**_

Kendall: _**"It's your moment you can own it**_

_**It's the American dream"**_

_Everyone begins to cheer._

Kendall/Carlos (Background):_** "If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride"**_

Carlos:_** "All day all night**_

_**The camera's on and it never lies**_

_**You're under the spotlight**_

_**24/7 till the end of time"**_

James/BTR (Background):_** "Woooah you wanna be famous (Famous)"**_

_**Woooah you wanna be famous (Famous)"**_

_The girls start to dance._

Kendall/Logan (Background):_** "If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's living the life**_

_**If you wanna be famous (Famous)**_

_**You wanna be the one who's takin the free ride**_

_**You wanna be famous"**_

Logan:_** "Your song is on the radio**_

_**High rotation video**_

_**Bright lights**_

_**Fan mail**_

_**Paparazzi on your tail**_

_**Tour bus**_

_**Private jet**_

_**Thinking big ain't failed you yet**_

_**Just one thing you can't forget**_

_**Takes more than just wanting it**_

_**Aim high**_

_**Never rest**_

_**Put your passion to the test**_

_**Give your all**_

_**Never less**_

_**Fame just means you're the best"**_

_They wait for Mr. Roque's verdict._

"Alright dogs! You guys get..." _They get closer to Mr. Roque. "_An A."

"Woo!" C_arlos shouts._

"Yes!"

_Mr. Roque interrupts their little celebration._ "Who came up with the song?

"We all did." Kendall says. "I wrote my part."

"I wrote my part!" _Carlos says jumping up and down like a child._

James acts all cool. "I wrote my part."

"And my rap was... It just popped into my mind, while we were writing." _The guys sit, and watch everyone else sing their songs. The girls choose to be the last ones and when everyone's done they go and stand in front of the instruments they're gonna use; Aidi on Drums, Nadii on Guitar, Briana on Bass, and Rose at the Piano._

"Alright Chicas! What's your group's name?"

"We are The Breath Takers because we'll take your breath away!" _Aidi says dramatically._

"At least according to our brothers anyway." _Nadii says, not really thinking they're _that_ good._ "Since our topic was heart break..."

"The song we wrote is called..."

"_**'Best thing I **_**never**_** had'!**"_

"Alright, you girls may begin."

Briana:_** "What goes around comes back around **_

_**hey my baby"**_

Rose:_** "What goes around comes back around**_

_** hey my baby"**_

Aidi:_** "I say what goes around comes back around**_

_** hey my baby"**_

Nadii:_** "What goes around comes back arou-"**_

Briana:_** "There was a time I thought that you did everything right**_

_**No lies no wrong boy I must've been outta my mind"**_

Rose:_** "So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and I-I saw the real you"**_

TBT:_** "Thank God you blew it I thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you so baby good lookin out"**_

Briana/TBT (Background): _**"I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**You turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaaad)**_

_**And I'm gon always be the (Best thing you never haaaad)**_

_**I bet it sucks to be you right nooo-oo-oow"**_

Aidi:_** "So sad you're hurt**_

_**Boohoo oh did you expect me to care**_

_**You don't deserve my tears**_

_**I guess that's why they ain't there"**_

Nadii:_** "When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you"**_

TBT:_** "Thank God you blew it I thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you baby good lookin out"**_

Rose/TBT (Background):_** "I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**I said you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaad)**_

_**Mmm and I'll never be the (Best thing you never haaaaad)**_

_**Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right noo-oo-oow"**_

Briana:_** "I know you want me back it's time to face the facts"**_

Rose:_** "That I'm the one that's got away Lord knows that it would take"**_

Aidi:_** "Another place another time another world another life"**_

Nadii:_** "Thank God I found the good in goodbye"**_

Nadii/TBT (Background):_** "I used to want you so bad**_

_**I'm so through that**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaad)**_

_**Oh you turned out to be the (Best thing I never haaaaaad)**_

_**And I will always be the (Best thing you never haaaad)**_

_**Oh best thing you never had"**_

Aidi/TBT (Background):_** "I used to want you so bad**_

_**I'm so through it thaaaat**_

_**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Best thing I never)**_

_**Oh you turned out to be the (Best thing I never)**_

_**Oh I will never be the-aahh-ah (Best thing you never haaad)**_

_**Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right noo-oo-oooow"**_

Nadii:** "What goes around comes back around"**

Briana:_** "What goes around comes back around"**_

Rose:_** "I bet it sucks to be you right now"**_

Aidi:_** "Goes around comes back around"**_

Nadii:_** "I bet it sucks to be you right now"**_

TBT:_** "What goes around comes back around**_

_**I bet it sucks to be you right noooow**_

_**Oooooh"**_

_The guys are left speechless each thinking "Wow", "Amazing", or "Jesus"._

"Great job, girls! You get an A and your brothers are correct. You did take my breath away."

"Yes!" _The girls do the cheetah girls' handshake._

"Who came up with the song?"

"We all did. Aidi, Rose, and Bri wrote the lyrics, and I fooled around on the piano putting the lyrics into a melody."

"What was the inspiration for that song?" _The girls start thinking about how to answer._

"Well, Me and Bri were kinda stuck, so we hit up our friends from Hollywood Arts."

"We asked them to help us and told them our topic was heart break." _The Rivera twins say._

"Our friends, Tasha and Andre, told us that when they think of heart break, they think of losing someone you love." _Aidi clears her throat. _"Sorry or someone you thought you loved."

"And I thought of my first relationship back in Puerto Rico, which didn't end very well." _Aidi explains_.

_The other girls smile innocently_. "For him."

_Aidi laughs._ "Yea... Anyways after Tasha and Andre said that, the lyrics just flowed out of me after I thought of how my ex made me feel after his 'mistake'." Then she whispers to herself. "Fucking bitch ass nigga."_The school day goes by fast, TBT and Adian go home, and BTR and Katie follow right behind them. The girls drop off the Porsche._

_Nadii being the smart one asks;_ "Umm, how are we gonna fit?"

"Umm, well you girls are going to have to sit in our laps." _Logan explains. _"Since the car has 2 front seats and a back seat which fits at least 3-4 people."

"Well, I call shotgun!" _Rose shouts. _"Kitty, you gotta sit on Joaquin's lap."

"Nadii on Loges'." _Kendall says._ "Riri on James' and Aidi, obviously on Carlitos' lap." _The guys all get in the car, Bri and Aidi go on the right side of the car, and Nadii and Katie on the left. Throughout the whole week the guys began to get stronger feelings for the girls, but the guys of BTR, once again, ignores their feelings because the girls of TBT have boyfriends. Adian doesn't know if Katie likes him and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself, so he's waiting till he's sure. But little does he know, Katie has liked him ever since the first day they met._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

**Carlos**

_Since the guys went to school in the Aston Martin; Logan drops Carlos off at his house af__ter school__. He gets in his car and drives over to Aidi's house to pick her up and come back to his house, to work on their dance routine for a project coming up. When he gets to her house and ring the doorbell, she opens the door immediately, ready to leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Aidi<strong>

_The girls and Adian go home after school and Aidi runs out of the Mercedes._

"Someone's excited to spend time _alone_ with a certain Latino/Best friend." _Nadii teases._

"Shut up!" _She shouts not turning around._

_-**You know you do**...O no...**O si**...Ok, fine yes I am...**I know**.- She thinks._

_She runs into her room and get ready to go to Carlos' to practice for a dance project. About 8 minutes later, there's a knock on the door and she runs down the stairs, grabs her bag, and opens the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos and Aidi<strong>

"¿Estas lista?" Carlos asks.

"Vámonos."

_He moves aside and lets Aidi walk out._

_-_**_Dios mio he's so cut__e_**_. No pienses asi. **But why you no it's true**. No I'm with Jordan. **He doesn't have to know**. I'm not a cheater. **True, but you know you like Carlos**. No I don't. **Ok, then tell me why you keep getting these weird feelings whenever you see him or hear his voice**. I can't. **Ok, then I made my point, ****Deuces**. Deuces.- She has an internal argument on her way to the car._

_ When they reach the car he opens the door for her._

_-What a gentleman. **A cut-** Don't even finish that sentence. **Fine, but I'll be back. **Really? Darth Vader voice. **Yup, you gotta problem**. Just- never mind.-_

"Gracias, Bebe."

"Denada."

_Carlos hops in the driver's seat and drive off to my house. When they walk inside __an average height brunette woman__ hispanic women is there to greet them._

"Hola mi'jo, who's this?"

"Mami, this is Aideliz Ortiz, one of my friends."_ Carlos introduces._ "Aidi, this is my mom.

"Hola, Señora Garcia, nice to meet you." _Aidi slightly waves._

"Hola, Aidi, nice to meet you too and llamame Mama Garcia."_Then a man, slightly taller than Carlos, walks in the room._

"Hola mi'jo. Who's this?"

"This is Aidi one of Carlos' friends."

"Oh, well encantado a conocerte Aidi." _Aidi shakes Mr. Garcias hand firmly but still shy._

"El gusto es mío, Señor García."

"Well, vamos a estar en la sala practicando para un proyecto para la clase de Baile." _Carlos says while escorting Aidi to the living room._

"Ok mijito; call me if you want anything." _Carlos moves all the furniture out of the way._

"So, you know how you told us you can't remember half the routine?"

_Aidi looks down._ "Yea."

"Don't be embarrassed."_ He hugs her._ "I'll help you."

"Well, it's kinda sad."

"No it ain't. With your ADHD your thoughts jumble up that it physically hurts your head, it would mess anyone up. Plus, most people can't remember anything passed the fifth step. So don't worry." _We both laugh. "_Ok... Umm... Oh, we should break down the routine into pieces."

"Just like what Mrs. Sanchez does?"

"Yea, but smaller, so it can be easier to remember."

"Ok. Let's start."

"Empecemos." _They begin to work. It takes them two hours and a lot of falls, but they finally get it._

_Aidi uses her baby voice while rubbing her backside._ "Ayy, Bebe, me lele." _But then she sees the time and turn serious._ "I have to get home. Bebe, can you take me?"

_He chuckles a little._ "Sorry about that. I'll go get my keys, Beba."

"Ok."

_Carlos pops his head into the kitchen._ "Mami, Papi I'll be right back, I'm just going to take Aidi home."

_-**That's cute he calls them Mami and Papi. **No stop it!. **Fine.- **Aidi berates her inner conscience._

"Ok, be careful mijo." _Mr. Garcia warns._

"I will." _After that they walk to the mustang and Carlos opens and closes the door for Aidi and drops her off at her house._

"Bye, Carlitos, nos vemos."

"Bye, Beba." _She kisses his cheek and runs inside._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos and his Parents<strong>

_Carlos drives back home and as soon as he closes the front door, his mom and dad ask him questions about Aidi._

"She's a nice girl. When and where'd you meet her?"

"At school." _Carlos answers._ "On the first day of school."

"Why didn't we meet her before?" _Mr. Garcia asks._

"Because we're always at Kendall's house." _Carlos explains._ "At the park hanging out with the guys, her sister, brother, and cousins or her house."

"I like her. ¿Es tu novia?" _His mom asks._

_-I wish.-_

"No, Ella tiene un novio. El se llama Jordan."

_Mrs. Garcia looks her son in the eyes._ "¿Porque te llama Bebe y tú le llamas Beba?"

"Because that's our nicknames for each other. She's Beba cause she looks huggable like a baby and I'm Bebe cause I look squishable like one too."

"Ooohh."

_Mr. Garcia calls._ "Mi'jito?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like this girl?"

"Umm...Yea... Kinda... A lot." _Carlos says in a day dreaming state._ "Tenemos mucho en comun; we both like corndogs, video games, we both have ADHD and a lot of other things. She's so amazing, I guess. But we can never be together cause-"

_Mrs. Garcia nods in understanding._ "She has a boyfriend."

"Yea." _Carlos' smile does quite reach his eyes._ "Mi Mama always taught me not to go after taken women."

"That's mi nene, but let time take its course, everything will turn alright soon."

"Ok, imma be upstairs en mi cuarto."

"Alright mi'jito."

"I'll call you down for dinner soon."

"Ok."

_-I know 'Oh my God, Carlos didn't ask what's for dinner. He didn't sound excited, either.' Well that's what happens when I have Beba on my mind. It felt kinda weird, my parents asking questions about a girl I like, but I can always come to them for anything no matter what it is.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Aidi<strong>

_Aidi walks into her house, sits on the couch, turns on the T.V, and decides to watch the Scooby-Doo Marathon on Cartoon Network._

_-__Ahh, just like the good old days. __Scooby-Doo, my bestie, you always take my mind of things. **Carlos looked so cute when we were dancing. **He did, I admit I like Carlos more than a Bestie. **I knew it**. But I don't want problems between him and Jordan, you know my _boyfriend_. **I know what you mean**. No duhh. __**Who do you love?**…They're both important guys in my life, family being #1, then Friends/Boyfriend. **Eso no era la pregunta. Who. Do. You. Love?**. I don't know they both make me feel better when I'm down and know how to make me laugh. Uhh! Why does love have to be complicated?_

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

_After Logan drops off the guys, he heads off over to the girls' house to pick up Nadii. Earlier today, she told him she was failing AP Calculus, so Logan offered to help. She thinks it's because he don't want her to fail, which he doesn't, but it's really because even though she has a boyfriend, he thinks he might like her._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Zaidi<strong>

_As soon as I pull up she opens her door. I look at her curiously._

"What? I am very observant." _Nadii says._

_-Why doesn't he believe me? **I don't think you believed it yourself**. Shut up.-_

"Okaaay?" _Logan says suspiciously._ "Well we're gonna stop at my house first, to get something to eat. Then we'll go across the street to the park. No one's really there this time of day, so it'll be a nice learning environment."

"Alright." _We head off to my house. I already told my mom that I would be tutoring Nadii and that we'd stop a home to eat. As soon as I open the door, I take Nadii's hand and lead her to the kitchen, where my mom is standing._

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Logie. You must be Zaidi Ortiz. The boys will not stop talking about you and your family. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, as well Mrs. Mitchell."

"Call me Mama Mitchell."

"Ok."

"Mom, we'll be in the Palm woods park, studying. I'll be back before dinner, okay?"

"Of course, Logie."

_Nadii and Logan leave and as they walk to the park. "Logie?" Nadii asks smiling._

_Logan asks desperately._ "Don't talk about it. _Please_."

_Nadii, still smiling says;_ "Why not? I think it's cute."

"No it's not. It's embarrassing." _She drops it, to Logan pleasure._

"Umm, Gringo?"

"Hmm?" _She points to their hands, which were still joined, with Logan being lost in his thoughts he forgot that he was still holding her hand._

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

_They both sit underneath one of the trees, open their books, and Logan goes on and explains everything to her. She struggles at first, which he finds very cute, but eventually she starts to understand. When they finish up they the head back to Logan's house. When they walk in they find Logan's mom in the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make dinner and his dad in his chair reading the newspaper._

"Hello again, sweetie. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

_-Yes, mom because it would be less embarrassing if she does while you show her my most embarrassing pictures.- Logan thinks to himself._

_-**He's blushing how cute!**. NO, you have to stop thinking like this. **Why?**. You know my boyfriend! Trey remember. **So everyone is probably right he's probably cheating on you**. I don't know what to think anymore.- Nadii says to her subconscious mind._

"I wouldn't want to intrude."_ Nadii says._

"You should stay." _Mr. Mitchell insists_. "We'd love to get to know you better."

"You can call me Zaidi or Nadii."

"Zaidi. It's not often that one of Logan's friends come over. Besides the three hockey heads, of course."

_-Way to embarrass me, dad!- Logan's _

"I'll stay on one condition." Nadii says. "I get to help you cook."

Mama Mitchell: No, you don't have to do that. You're a guest, not a servant.

"But neither are you." That's some good negotiating. "C'mon, you invited me to stay, and to show my gratitude, I want to help you cook."

"Ok." Mrs. Mitchell agrees. "How about, I make the mashed potatoes and the cheesecake.

"And I can make lasagna and rice."

_We head off to the kitchen to cook while Logan sets the table. About a half hour later, dinner is ready, and we're all ready to eat. I serve the rice and lasagna, while Mama Mitchell serves the mashed potatoes. Everyone digs in, and I wait for their reactions._

"This lasagna is amazing!"_ Mrs. Mitchell says in surprise._ "Where did you learn to cook like this?

"Well, I mostly learned from my mom, but I also took cooking classes while I attended Hollywood Arts last year."

_This picks Mr. Mitchell attention._ "Hollywood Arts? What are your talents?"

"Well, I sing, dance, play piano, and the bass.

_Both Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell are impressed._ "Wow." _They continue to ask me questions until we all finish our meals. __Which for Logan it seem like they're interrogating her. They both clean up the table after everyone's all finished, then Logan drives her home._

"Sorry about my parents Nani." _He apologizes._ "They practically interrogated you."

"It's okay Gringo. They're really nice."

"I know. But still Nani."

"_Logie_, it's alright, really. I didn't mind." _Both of them smile at the nickname. _

_-I'm surprised he didn't yell at me.- Nadii thinks._

_After a short amount of silence Logan speaks._ "You know? One thing I'm happy about is that they didn't show you embarrassing pictures of me."

"Cool, now I know you have embarrasing pics." Nadii rubs her hand together. "Imma ask your mom next time."

Logan has a poker face. "Haha No. Imma burn them before you get the chance." _They both laugh, not able to contain it, but then it dies down. Then they sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.__to my house, we say goodbye _

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Parents<strong>

_On the way back to his house, Logan can't help but wonder if Nadii likes him. As he steps into the house, his mother comes up to him._

"You like her, don't you?"

"N-" Just as he's_ about to say no, he realizes that he really does, so he just nods his head. He then heads up to his room._

_-Life is complicated.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Zaidi and Aidi<strong>

_When Zaidi heads inside all she finds in the house is Aidi sitting on the couch._

"Scooby-Doo Marathon?"

"Yup." _Her twin nods and turns to go into her study to read one of her favorite books; New Moon._

"Hey?" _Aidi speaks._ "Where have you been?

"Gringo's mom asked me to stay for dinner. I couldn't say no."

Aidi tries so hard to hold back her smile. "Couldn't or didn't want to? You really like Gringo don't you?"

"Shut up. You shouldn't be one to talk. You like Bebe don't you? Which es un gran problema."

Aidi looks sad for a few second. "I know." And now she's back to smiling. "So you do like Gringo?"

"Oh, you just admitted to liking Bebe and Shut up! Now go watch your Scooby-Doo." _Aidi laughs and turns to watch Scooby and Zaidi walks into her study and pulls out her book. While reading, her mind begins to wander. The only thing on her mind is Logan and this time she doesn't stop herself. She then realizes that Aidi's right; she didn't want to say no. She wanted to spend more time with him. She likes Logan more than she thought she did. Now, there are two problems: 1) She has a boyfriend, Trey, who is supposedly cheating on her and 2) She doesn't know if Logan likes her back._

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

_Logan drops Kendall and Katie off at their house after school and then Kendall goes straight to his room and changes. Five minutes later he goes down the stairs, grab his car keys, and drives off to Rose's house; she wants to learn how to play the guitar. He volunteered to teach her because 1) he wants to spend time with her alone; but the only thing wrong with this situation is that she has a boyfriend, Juan. So he has no chance with her. and 2) Because now they each have a chance to help each other in whatever they're having trouble in. As soon as he gets there, he finds Rose standing at the front door with her guitar case._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

_Aidi runs out the car with Rose following right behind her. Rose runs to her room and gets my guitar. She fixes her lip gloss, which for some reason she has been doing since the first__ day of school, and she waits for Kendall. Ten minutes later Kendall pulls up in the driveway, he gets out of the Hybrid and walks up to her._

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Rose<strong>

"Are you ready to go?" _He asks once he's close enough._

_Rose gets up._ "Yup. Where we going again?

"My house."

"Ok let's go." Kendall _puts her guitar in the back seat and open and close the door for her, like a gentleman. __He gets in the driver's seat._

"What a gentleman."

"I thought we were besties." _Kendall says feigning hurt._ "I thought you knew me so well but I guess not."

"You are my number one top bestie."

"I feel so special."

"You are special."

"Yay."

"Special Ed."

_He stares at her blankly._ "That not the right way to treat your best friend, who is also gonna teach you how to play guitar. I can just turn the car around." _He grabs the wheel making it look like he's going to turn._

"No! Ok, ok, fine." _She uses her baby voice._ "I sowwy Kenny."

"Apology accepted Rosita." _Kendall drives back to his house and realize then that he forgot his house keys._

_-Damnit. **Sucker! Haha.**_

"Rosita. Umm... We're gonna have to knock on the door cause I...Uhh... kinda forgot my house key."

_-__**It's kinda cute**. __No stop. Don't think of him that way.**Why not? You know it's true Rosa**. I have one word why. **What is that word?**. Jaun. **Oh, yea, but does he make you feel comfortable like the way Kendall does?**. Uhh! leave me alone. **TTYL.**_

_Rose bursts into laughter._ "Ok Kenny." _Kendall knocks on the door and Katie opens it._

"Really Kendall." _She shakes her head._ "That's like the third time this month.

"Yea, I know baby sis."

_Katie ignores her brother and waves to her friend._ "Hi, Rosie."

"Hi Kitty." _They walk in and get stopped by Mrs. Knight._

"Hey sweetie. Hi Rose. Where's everyone else?"

"Hi Mama Knight." Rose says giving the women a hug. "Gringo's tutoring Nadii in AP Calculus in the park, Bebe's helping Aidi on her dance routine at his house, and Bri is helping Jamie on his Spanish translation at his house."

"Of course." _The three turn look at Katie, but ignore her comment._

_-Wait what is that supposed to mean?...**What do you think?-**_

"Oh, alright."

"Mom, we'll be on the patio." _Kendall says._ "I'm going to teach Rosita how to play guitar."

My mom: Ok, call me if you need anything.

"We will." _They both say as they step out onto the patio and he begins to teach her the basics, but she struggles. Kendall sits behind Rose and strum the guitar with her. After a while he stops strumming with her and she begins to play on her own._

"There you go. You got it."

"Thanks Kenny."

_Rose kisses him on the cheek, and he teaches her 5 songs: "Edge of desire" by John Mayor, "Drive" by Incubus, "Check 'yes' Juliet" by We the Kings, "Creep" by Radiohead, "Burn" by Usher. They go ba__ck inside three hours later._

"I can't believe you got all 5 songs down on the third try without messing up." _Kendall praises._

"Well Aidi and Zaidi did teach me half of Edge of desire when they weren't yelling at me and people say I have Photographic and Auditory memory or something like that."

_"_That's cool." _They walk into the dining room to Mrs. Knight setting the table._

"Rose, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, Mama Knight." _Mrs. Knight grabs another plate and everyone sits down._

"Rose, how did you learn how to play like that?"

"When the others and Adian weren't yelling at me for messing up, they taught me a few chords," _Rose shrugs._ "but other than that it was Kenny who taught me."

"Well, good job, Kendall."

"Thanks, mom, but it was all her." _Kendall puts his hand up_. "All I did was teach her the chords."

"That's true." _Rose says._ "I was all me."

_Kendall teases._ "Cocky much."

_Rose laughs._ "You know it."

"I love your song choice Rosie." _Katie says, trying to poke at Kendall and Rose._ "Especially **'Drive'**." _She fake coughs._ "Kendall's favorite song."

_Rose coughs too._ "I know." _Another cough._ "That was the point."

_-How does she know my favorite song?. **Remember you told Bri and Aidi on the first day of school**. Oh yea they must've told her. **No duhh, I thought a little birdy told her**...Shut up!- He says to himself._

"What do you mean?" _Kendall asks full of confusion._

"It was a 'Thank you for teaching me how to play guitar' thing." _Rose explains._

"Oh, well you're, oh so, very welcome." They_ finish dinner, then Kendall takes Rose back home._

"Bye Kenny." _She hugs him goodbye._ "Oh and tell your mom dinner was great."

"Alright and I will. Bye Rosita."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and Aidi<strong>

_Rose comes inside to very proud of herself for learning five songs in only four hours. Then she sees Aidi watching Scooby-Doo. She sits next to her cousin and starts to watch it too._

"Donde estabas Rosie?" _Aidi asks when commercials roll in._

"At Kenny's. He taught me the other half of **'Edge of desire'** and he taught me **'Check 'Yes' Juliet'** By We the Kings, **'Burn'** By Usher, **'Creep'** By Radiohead, and **'Drive'** By Incubus.

"He taught you his favorite song?"

"Yea." _Rose nods._ "I ask him to as a 'Thank you'."

"Ok, so to thank him for helping you, you asked him to teach you his favorite song?"

"When you put it that way you make it sound confusing and stupid." _Aidi looks at her cousin offended._ "But yea pretty much."

"Oh, wow." _They both stay there until the marathon is over._

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

_James goes inside and Logan drives off. He has to get ready for his study, whatever it is, with Briana. A few minutes later, he finishes fixing his hair, and then a car pulls up in the driveway. James opens the door and leads Briana to the living room and they take out their books._

* * *

><p><strong>Briana<strong>

_After school Briana hops into my Escalade, not even bothering to go inside the house and drives to James' house. When she reaches her destination, James is already at the door, leading her into the living room, and they get to working on his translation._

* * *

><p><strong>Briana and James<strong>

"Okay, Jamie." _Said boy looks up._ "Let's get started. I am going to say something in Spanish and I want you to try and translate it. If you have any trouble just break down the sentence."

"Alright Riri. Let's see how it goes."

"Okay. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hello, How... Are.. You?"

"Good." _She nods._ "¿Qué te gusta hacer?

"What do... You like... To... do?"

"Mhm. ¿Que quieres para comer?"

"Something about eating, right?" _She nods giving him a look._ "Oh, wait. What do you...Want to...Eat?

"How about now I tell you something in English and you say it back in Spanish."

"I will fail at that, but okay." _She sends him a stern look._ "What it's true."

_He gets a shake of her head in return._ "Let's see. I like soccer."

"Ummm. Me gusta... El futbol?"

"Yup. How about I like football."

"Ummmm. Me gusta...Uhh... El futbol... Americano?"

"Alright. I'll give you something harder."

"What?" _James throws his hands up._ "That was hard enough."

"No it wasn't."_ He stares at her with his mouth wide open._ "How about? La vida no es facil."

"Life." Nod. "Isn't."

"Yep. Keep going."

"Difi- no."

"Remember some words in English are almost the same in Spanish, but others are not. So difficult is dificil, what is facil?"

"Facil? Facil?"

"video games is was what compare to this?"

"Fun?"

_Briana shakes her head._ "When something comes natural to you, it's what?"

"Easy?"

_-Not bad. Needs a little work but not bad. **You forgot cute, especially when he speaks Spanish**. Stop it! I'm with Xavi. **Fine.- **Briana says to herself._

"There you go." _Briana says smiling._ "All you have to do is think and you said you were bad at Spanish."

"Well I have-" _Before he can finish saying 'I have a good tutor', James' parents walk in._

"Well, hello there. James, who's this?"

_James stand up and so does Briana._ "This is Briana Rivera. Riri, these are my parents."

_Briana extends her hand._ "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Diamond."

"It's nice to meet you too Briana. Call me Mama D. May I ask why you are here?"

"Oh yea." _She shakes her head._ "James, needed help with his Spanish, and since everyone else was busy, I volunteered."

_And again Briana's subconscious tells her something worth thinking about._ -_**Yup 'volunteered'**. Shut up! **But you know it wasn't because you 'volunteered'. **Then why?. **Because you **_**like**_** Jamie**. Shut up. **Ha, you didn't deny it**. Ha, I never confirmed it either. **Touche**.-_

"Turns out I'm not as bad as I thought."_ James comments proudly._

"Not as bad as everyone thought." _Briana adds nodding. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond__ after an hour of talking to Briana. The Latina then excuses herself to take a phone call. _"I'll be right back I just have to get this."

"Take your time." _James says as Briana__ steps into another room and picks up the call. It's Xavi._

"Hello."

**"Hey babe. ¿Que haces?"**

"Hey, no estoy haciendo nada." _She shrugs even though he can't see her. _"Just helping Jamie with his Spanish."

"**Why are you always helping him?**"He's getting mad and so is Briana.

"Hold up, calm your ass down. This is the first time I'm helping him with anything."

"**NO IT'S NOT!**" _Briana pulls the phone away from her ear._ "**EVERY TIME I CALL, YOU SAY YOU'RE WITH HIM!**"

Briana looks around and whispers gritting her teeth, pissed off. "BECAUSE EVERY-FUCKING-TIME YOU CALL I'M CHILLING WITH HIM, MY SISTER, COUSINS, KATIE AND THE OTHER GUYS!"

_Xavi begins to calm down._ "**Back up. Other guys?**" _He purses his lips_. "**What other guys? Why are you hanging out with niggas?**" _Anger still evident in his voice._

"Because I can." _She sends a glare through the phone hoping that he feels it's intensity._ "I told you about them before."

"**No you didn't and no you can't. You can't hang out with other guys except for me, or family.**"

"YES, I DID, ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." She accidentally says too loudly.

"Briana, are you ok?" _James asks from the living room._

_She curse and answers her friend._ "I'm fine James." _Then she turns back to her jealous/possessive boyfriend and whisper-shouts._ "YOU REMEMBER? THAT WAS WHY WE GOT IN A FIGHT THAT NIGHT!" _Briana takes a breath and calms down._ "Plus, who are you to tell me con quien yo puedo o no puedo salir? I don't tell you not hang out with other girls do I? No, I don't, so."

"**You know what if your gonna act like this then, se acabo.**"

"If I'm gunna act like this?" _Xavi humms._ "What the fuck you talkin' 'bout? You're the one overreacting y está bien pues terminamos, hijo de la gran puta."_ Her voice cracks at the end of the sentence._ "Don't call me at all." _She hangs up and takes deep breaths but it doesn't help and the tears stream down her face. She sits there for a few minutes making sure she wipes the tears away._

_-**There's no point in trying to hide from James.** I know.- Briana sighs and then makes her way to the living room to get her things._

"Vivi?" _James takes one look at his friends._ "Why were you crying?" _And the dams burst._

"Xavi..." _She tries to breathe_. "He broke... up... with me."

_-**Yes, they're not together**. Wait, she's crying. This is not good.- James thinks._

"Why'd he do that?" _He asks._

"Because he's a jackass!" _Briana says, crying._

_James walks up to her and wraps __his big strong __arms around the Latina. Briana then wraps her arms around the brunet's waist, and he just holds her close to__ his chest __while she cries. _

_- Wow. **What?** For the 1__st__ time in a while I actually feel really safe and comfortable around a guy who isn't in my family. **So?** I never felt this safe around Xavi.- Briana admits to her subconscious._

_When she's done crying she checks the time and sees that it's almost six._

_-Wow, I've been crying for an hour?.**Yep**. And James didn't leave me here alone?. **Nope because he cares**. I know, but I would've thought I would've annoyed him by now. **Well, you didn't, look up**. Ok?-_

_I look up and see James is still holding me. He looks down and smiles at me. "_You done crying?"

"Yea." _She sniffles._ "Thanks."

"Good." He pulls away slightly. "And you are very welcome Riri."

"I should get going the girls are probably wondering where I'm at."

James agrees while wiping her tears away. "Ok, I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks Jamie."

"Denada." He assures his friend. "Call me if you need anything. Ok?"

"Ok, I will. Bye Jamie." _Briana giggles._

"Bye Riri." _He kisses her on the cheek. and she buckles in before driving off back home._

* * *

><p><strong>James and his Parents<strong>

_James walks Briana to her car, and she drives home, I walk back inside and get questioned by my mom._

"You like her, don't you, son?

"Yea."

"Do you have a chance." _Mrs. Diamond asks._

"I guess. But sh-"

"Then take it." _His mom says._

_James shakes his head._ "I can't, well not right now. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and I'm not going to take advantage of that. Imma give her as long as I have to so she can get over him before I tell her I like her."

"You must like this girl a lot." _Mr. Diamond says putting a reassuring hand on the tall brunet's shoulder._ "You'd usually be onto the next one."

Mrs. Diamond turns to Mr. Diamond. "Be quiet!" Then she turns to her son. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. I'm proud of you." _With that he smiles at his mom, ignoring his dad's comment, and goes up to his room to think._

* * *

><p><strong>The girls<strong>

_When Briana walks in through the front door Aidi, Nadii, and Rose are all crying._

"What the hell happened when I was gone?"_ Briana asks herself._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>Briana's P.O.V<p>

"Did I miss anything?" _I ask._

_Aidi shout, crying._ "It never worked out!"

"I guess it wasn't meant to be!" _Rose follows._

_Nadii shouts, the only one not crying._ "And now I'm sad, I finally got the proof."

_I look at all their broken looks._ "Ok, what happened?" _They all point at the TV._

"Oh, you were just watching The Vow and without me?

Rose: What'd you think we meant?

Me: I thought Jordan, Juan, and Trey broke up with you too.

Nadii: What do you mean?

Me: Well Nadii, you said 'I finally got proof', Rose and Aidi said 'it never worked out' and 'I guess it wasn't meant to be' so I thought…You know? You were single.

"Yea, I got proof she didn't remember him, not that Trey might be cheating." _Nadii says._ "Remember Aidi got my book all wet the other day and all the pages got ruined. And everyone was saying she don't remember him at the end?"

"Oh yea!"

"Wait, hold up." _My twin raises her hand and paused the movie._ "Am I the only one who got the 'Did they break up with you too' part?" _I sit and begin to cry again._

"Bri, what happened?" _Aidi asks._

"Big sis, what's wrong?"

_I begin to sob._ "He broke up with me!"

"What, why?" _Nadii asks alway wanting a reason for everything._

"He got mad at me for always being around James and the guys every time he called." _I explains._ " He said I can only hang with him and or family."

_Both my cousin's say._ "That's bull."

"I know!" _I sit there and cry my eyes out, while they rub my back, slowly falling asleep. _

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

_After I made my way upstairs, I took a quick shower, and changed into clean clothes. I went to the Knight's house at around eight, with my short, best friends/brothers and they started talking about the time they spent with the girls._

"And she played **_'Drive'_** to thank me." _Kendall says blushing._

"Ooooh." _Logan and Carlos taunt._

"Shut it."

"What about you James?" _Logan asks._

_I'm so stuck in my own thoughts I didn't even hear what any of them said._ "Huh?

_Carlos repeats the question for me._ "How'd it go with Riri?"

"Oh good." _I shrug._ "It turns out, I'm not as bad as I seem, but we cut it short."

_This picks Kendall interest._ "What? Why?"

"I don't really know. One minute she's taking a phone call in a different room and the next minutes she's crying on me, saying that Xavier is jackass."

_Logan grimances._ "He broke up with her for something stupid.

"Really? I thought a Leprechaun came out of nowhere and hit her in the face with a carrot?"_ I say in a serious tone.  
><em>

"James she wouldn't cry over getting hit by food."

_-Oh 'Litos-_ _I think shaking my head._

"Carlitos."_ Kendall says getting the Latino's attention._ "He was being sarcastic."

"Oh-" _He still looks somewhat confused and then it hits him._ "Ooooh."

"Yeeee-ah." _We all say in a duh tone._

"Well," _Logan stands up and dusts himself off._ "Imma go now gotta finish my book."

"See ya." _Carlos shouts also._ "I gotta go bother the Angel and Jorge."

"Imma go check on Bri." _I stand up also._ "To see if she's doing alright."

"Alright, see ya man." _We all dap each other and go our separate ways. I hop in my Jeep and head to the girls' house. When I get there, I knock, and __Aidan__ opens the door._

"Oh, hey James!"

"Hey, Jay." _I dap him._ "Hey, that rhymes."

"Only you." He shakes his head. "Come in."

I take off my sweater and hang it up in the closet. "Thanks. Is Bri here? I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Yea, but she kinda cried herself to sleep on the couch." _He says pointing the the long couch._ "I was just about to bring her upstairs." It turns out Adian is as strong as Kendall and Logan.

"I'll bring her if you want." I offer. "You look tired."

"Yea, I am." The brunet sighs then yawns. "Me, Kit-Kat, Tyler, Nick, and Keeara walked to the Carnival, around the Beach, and back home. So yeah I'm pretty tired."

"Go rest up, you need it. I'll bring her up."

"Thanks, man." _I nod as he climbs the stairs and pick up Bri bridal-style so I can bring her up to her room. I set her down on her bed and kiss her forehead before I leave._

"Goodnight, Riri." _I walk down to my car and head back home. Without changing into my PJ's I fall onto my bed knocked out._

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

_ I wake up in my room._

_-__Adían__ must've brought me up.-_

_I get up, take a shower, get dressed and do my make-up. When I walk downstairs there's no one there. I check the time and it reads 6:35am._

_-I'm up early. The girls would probably wake up at ten so what am I gonna do?.**Text Xavi. **But we broke up. **Tell him you wanna talk. **Fine.-_

_So I do that and he quickly sends a reply._

**Can we tlk lyk face to face? -Briana**

**Fine -Xavi**

**Wen do you hav time ?-Briana**

**Lyk giv me 10 min -Xavi**

**Can yhu meet me at the PW Park in 20 at the bench in the middle? -Briana**

**Ok -Xavi**

_With that I grab my purse and car keys and head to the park. Once I get there, there are only a few cars. I walk to the center of the park and wait for Xavi to arrive. __I ask myself. _"Why did I come here?"

_-**To talk to him. **What's there to talk about? **Do you love him? **Yes, what kind of question is that? **Then tell him that and that you want him back. **Ok.-_

_A half an hour passes and I don't see him anywhere. Thinking I'm being stood up, I start the little walk back to my car._

"What do you want? _I turn around and see its Xavi._

"I wanna know why?" _I say._

_He just give me this confused look._ "Why, what?

"Everything?"

"What do you mean?"

_I let out an aggravated huff._ "Why were you with me?" _I shrug._ "Why do you think I would cheat on you? Why did you think every guy wants me?" _I let out a deep sigh._ "Why were you angry for one little thing?" _I say getting angrier by every question._

"Babe." _I glare at him._ "I was with you because I loved you. Look at you, you're beautiful, every guy did want you, every time you walked by they would whistle or holla at you, and I was mad porque every time I called, you were with that Jonathan boy."

"His name is James." _I correct._ "And every time you called I was with the chicas, Aidan, Katie, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan." _I stop him before he speaks._ "They knew we were taken since the first day of school, so they never tried getting at us. You know I'd never do that to you, I love you Xavi and I would do anything to get you back."

_He shakes his head._ "I-I can't."

"Why not? Please, Xavi? Tell me."

"It's everything Nana."_ He says._ "This is all messing up my head. I wanna get back with you, but... I just can't. It's too much for me, babe."

"Por favor no me llames babe, please?" _Again I stop him from speaking._ "It'll just hurt more. How is this too much, it's pretty simple. When you called I was around the guys and they never tried anything with me or the girls." _He just continues to shake his head._ "You know what? I give up! I-I... uhh... gotta go."

_He stops me before I reach the entrance of the park._ "Wait! Can we still be friends?"

"I don't think I can be friends with the person that I thought would never break my heart into a million pieces." _I look up at him and see hurt in his eyes, but I ignore it because I just can't deal with being friends with him. I turn to head back home, crying again. When I get home I realize it's eight in the morning and everyone is... awake? I walk through the door and get attacked by five pairs of arms and 'Where were you?'s, 'Where have you been?', 'I almost called the cops' and 'I thought you got kidnapped then they killed you or something.'_

_-Oh Aidi always jumping to conclusion. **She watches too many crime shows**.-_

"Where were you?" My mom asks. "We were worried sick."

I look down ashamed for two reasons. "I went to the park to talk to Xavi."

"¿Que, que?" Rosie and my cousins ask. "You went to talk to Xavi?"

_Adian stares into my eyes._ "¿De que?"_ But I look away._

"About why he thought I would cheat, why he was with me, and why he was pissed for no fucking reason, and possibly getting back together."

"What'd he say?" _Rose asks being the protective sister._

"He said that I was beautiful and guys always holla'd at me all the time, so he thought I would cheat. That he was with me because he_ loved_ me, and that he just can't, it's "too much" for him."

"Yesterday you were literally crying your eyes out over the break up." _Aidi scolds me._ "So, I guess today you just woke up and said 'Oh imma got meet up with the cabronsito who broke my heart, try getting back with the nigga, act like I didn't have my heart broken in millions of pieces, and that I didn't cry over the Motherfu-'

_Nadii covering Aidi's mouth._ "Ok, that's enough."

"You don't get it!" _I shout._

_My twin asks._ "What's there not to get?"

"He broke up with you." _Nadii questions._ "And treated you like mierda pero todavía quieres estar con el?"

"I can't get him out of my head!" _Tears begin to gather in my eyes._ "Every time I hear his name, my heart starts pounding and I get butterflies in my stomach. I can't get over him."

_Aidi nods._ "I do get it. I know how it feels. You remember William?"

"Yea."

"You remember what you told me after we left P.R?" _I shake my head 'No'._

"You told me 'He doesn't deserve you, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and you can do way better'. Which was the most basic thing anyone can say." _We all giggle slightly. Leave it to the dramatic slash hyperative weirdo to make us laugh at this time._ "You also said 'You have to close your eyes and see from the heart cause the heart can see beauty and love more than the eye can ever wonder, something he obviously didn't do'."

"That was deep big sis." _Both Nadii and Aidan complement._

"Love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it, but Love is not just a word you can throw around; you have to mean it and to mean it you have to believe it." _Aidi says and we all nod our heads in agreement._

_I turn to Aidi._ "When did you get so deep." _Also wiping my eyes._

"Well you told me the first two." She pulls out her phone. "And duhh! The Internet. I always see these pics with these types of quotes, I made the last one up."

_I'm not in the mood to laugh but I do anyways._ "Thank you, primita."

"De nada."

"You have people who will help you through this mi'ja." _Mami says._

"You don't have to go through this alone." _Rose says._

_Aidan adds._ "Yea you have me, Aidi, Nadii, Rose, Mami, Titi-

"Kenny, Kitty, Gringo, Bebe, and _Jamie._" _Of course Nadii has to emphasize James' nickname._

"Especialmente Carlitos y James." _Titi Luz shakes her head, amused._ "Those silly goof balls."

"Thank you. All of you."

"De nada."

* * *

><p><strong>James' P.O.V<strong>

_The next morning I wake up at around 8:50am._

_-Wow I was asleep for almost 11 hours.- _

_I jump into the shower and wash my hair. When I step out I notice it's 9:20. I put on all my clothes, grab my Cuda products, and get ready for the day. Another thirty minutes later I head downstairs, eat breakfast, hop in my Jeep, and decide to check on Bri. I get there and to my surprise Adian, Nadii, and Rose are outside._

"Hey A.J, Nani, and Rosie."

"Hey James." _I fist bump with __Adían__ and give Nadii and Rose a kiss on the cheek._

"Whatcha doing here?" _Nadii asks._

"I came to check on Riri."

"Well she's in the back with Aidi." _Rose says._

"You can go in if you want." Aidan offers. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Gracias."_ I say while smirking._

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

_James walks inside as the others continue laughing. As he heads deeper into the house (Dining room) he bumps into Aidi._

"Hey. babe."

"Hey, Beba." _He greets her with a kiss on the cheek._

"Whatcha doing here, Jamie?" _She asks._

_He shrugs._ "I just came to check on your cousin."

"Oh, ok." _She bounces in place._ "She's in the back yard."

"Thanks." _Aidi walks away and James heads to the doors. There is a faint humming sound coming from behind the sliding doors so James opens the doors and finds Bri sitting under the tree in the backyard with a guitar and papers scattered around._

"Hey, you." _Bri keeps humming until she realizes James at the doorway._

"Hey, Jamie." _James walks up to her and sits on her left._

"Whatcha doing?" _He asks curiously._

_Briana shrugs._ "Trying to turn my feelings into a song."

"Which kind of feelings?" _He asks wanting to help._

"About the break up," _She looks defeated._ "and the rejection."

"What do you mean rejection?"

"Please don't be mad at me." _She pleads._ "but I uhh-

"I won't be mad."_ James confesses._ "I can never be mad at you."

"I Kinda... Sort of... Went to talk to... Xavi." _Expecting him to blow up on her, she winces._ "And asked him if we could… get back together but he said he couldn't handle it." _Bri looks up at James and sees hurt flash through his eyes, but it quickly disappears leaving her confused._

"B I ain't mad, but why?"

"Cause,"_ She stutters._ "I-I don't really know it's just something in my mind told me to." _She told him in all honesty. "_Maybe it was 'cause he was my most serious relationship." _Not wanting to get his feelings hurt more, James decides to change the subject._

_He just nods at her guitar._ "So, what was that you were humming earlier?"

"Oh, just something I just put together."

"Can hear it?" _She grabs her guitar._

"Ok." _She strums the right chords._ "Umm…**_"If anyone asks_**

**_I'll tell them we just grew apart_**

**_Yet what do I care_**

**_If they believe me or not_**

**_Whenever I feel you memory is breaking my heart_**

**_I'll pretend I'm ok with all_**

_**Act like there's nothing wrong"** _well that all I got so far."

_James looks at her in shock._ "That's really good and I'm not just saying it cause you're my bestest friend, I seriously think it's awesome."

"Thanks. Me and the girls were thinking about signing up for the concert in school."

"The one before Christmas vacation with your old school?"

"Yea."

"The guys were thinking about doing the same." _He says._ "Are you going to sing that?"

"I don't know." _She shrugs._ "I'm gonna probably finish writing it, but I don't know."

"You should."_ James encourages._ "You really should."

"Do you really think it was that good?"

_He shakes his head causing her to look down._ "Not good. I think it's amazing, but it's gotta be done by next month."

"Thanks, I'll ask the girls about it later." _Briana puts the guitar and paper away and turns fully toward James._ "So what are you doing here?"

James gets up. "If you wanted me to leave you could've said so."

"No." She pulls him back. "That's not what I meant."

"Chill Bri, I was joking." And he sits back down. "I came to check on you 'cause yesterday when I came, you were knock out on the couch, and I brought you up stairs."

"Oh, so you brought me to my room? I thought it was Jay."

_James shakes his head._ "He was about to, but I told him to get some rest. He had a long day."_They sit there and talk for a awhile and then the other guys and girls meet them in the backyard._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TUESDAY<strong>

General P.O.V

"Ok students. Just a reminder to those who want to sign up for the concert next month. Tomorrow is the last day for sign ups. No day later." _Mr. Roque announces. _"Any questions?"

"Can we sing any song we want?" _Nadii asks._

"You can. You can sing original songs or covers if you'd like. As long as they are appropriate for school."

"Cool." Aidi shouts. "Come on girls."

"Ok, ok." _Nadii complains._ "We are right behind you."

"So are we." _Carlos and Logan say simultaneously._

"What song are you gonna sing?" _Rose asks Kendall._

"A song we wrote last month."

_Briana's turns to James._ "What's it called?"

"You're gonna have to wait and find out." _James says mysteriously._ "Are you girls gonna sing Bri's song? The one she wrote on Saturday?"

"No, we are gonna sing separately for once."_ Rose comments._ "But she's-"

_Briana mimics, cutting her sister off. _"You're gonna have to wait and find out."

_The eight friends break out into laughter, for no apparent reason, and the boys sign **'Big Time Rush'** with their names under it and the girl sign their names too._

"So, what are we gonna do now?" _Carlos asks._ "I wanna get outta here."

"Bebe, you realize we still have fifth, sixth, and seventh period left, right?"

"Damn it!"

"Let's hang out after school?" _Nadii suggests._

"You act like we don't do that almost everyday." _Aidi says to her twin._

"Let's go to the park instead of staying inside?" _Briana suggests._

_The boys of BTR agree._ "Fine by us."

"Us too." _After they each finish their lunches, the group of eight heads into their U.S History II classroom. They sit down in the back in pairs as usual; Aidi and Carlos, Nadii and Logan, Bri and James, and Rose and Kendall. The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, and a blonde girl comes up to Kendall and Bri's table interrupting their conversation._

"Hey Kendall." _And the blonde girl completely ignores Rose._

_Kendall looks at the girl confused and annoyed that she interrupted his friend._ "Hey Jo?"

_Rose doesn't seem fazed by her though._ "Hi, Jo!" _Again she completely ignores Rose._

"Umm." _Kendall looks around as Jo continues to stand in front of his desk._ "Can I... uhh... Help you?"

"I was hoping you were free this week. I kinda need help rehearsing for the concert."

"Sorry, Jo. But I... uhh... Kinda already promised Rose I would teach her how to play the guitar."

_Jo gives him a confused look._ "I thought you did that this weekend?"

"How'd you know that?" _Again Rose is fully ignored._

"We did, but you see, we didn't get much done." _Rose just looks at him like if he grew three heads and Jo looks at Rose as if to confirm his story._

_-Oh, so, now the bitch wants to acknowledge me.- Is all Rose thinks._

_It takes Rose a minute to catch on. "_Oh, yea, we didn't because we kinda had a little birthday party for him and Katie." _She didn't completely lie, it was two weekends ago though not last weekend. On October thirtieth,__the group and their families celebrated Kendall and Katie's birthdays together. Even though his is November seco__nd __and Katie's is October sixteen__th__._

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

_Kendall and Rose were in the park studying the strings on the guitar and Adian and Katie were running around playing tag. While the others were at the Knight residence with Mama Knight and the other four moms excluding Mama Diamond, she couldn't make it, setting up the little surprise party; Logan, Aidi, and Carlos were getting the cake and the others cooking or decorating. Rose gets a text twenty minutes after understanding the different stings._

**Were done yhu can com bak now –Bri**

**K b there in 10 –Rose **

**Take ur tym –Bri**

**Sure thing –Rose **

"Who is it?"_ Kendall asks._

"It's just Bri telling me to go pick something up, she said she left something in your house."

"Oh, ok. Katie, A.J come on."

_Katie comes running over to the pair panting._ "Wh-where w-we go-ing?"

"We're heading back home." _Kendall explains._ "Rose has to get something for Bri."

_The two sixteen year olds say._ "Ok." _They pack up everything and walk back to Kendall's house. As soon as they're about to walk in, Rose text Bri that they are there. When they walk in, all Garcias, James and Mr. Diamond, all three Mitchells, the remaining three Ortizes, and Bri and Mrs. Rivera, jump out of their hiding places yelling out surprise._

"Holy chizz noodles!" _Katie yells being scared to death._

_Kendall looks around in fright._ "What the fleck nard?!"_**  
><strong>_

"Are we going to stand here and say random things," _Nadii asks._ "Or celebrate your birthdays."

"Party!"

"I call the bouncy house!" Carlos shouts.

"There's a bouncy house?" _Both Knight children ask._

_Aidi bows down._ "You're welcome!"

"Come on!" _Carlos shouts bouncing in his place._

_And so is Katie._ "Awesome!"

"Cálmate Bebe."

_Carlos looks at the Latina confused._ "Why?" _Aidi grabs Katie's arm._

"Ladies first." _Carlos opens the back door for the girls._

"Touché and as you say, Mademoiselle."

"What a gentlemen." _Both Katie and Aidi play along._ "Why think you, Monsieur."

"Thank you." _All the other guys let the girls go in first then head out right behind Aidi and Katie, not seemingly fazed by Carlos' actions, leaving Carlos to be the last one out. James, Logan, and Carlos' fathers leave to watch the Hockey game in the living room. And all the mothers, except Mama Luz and Mama Dalia, stare after Carlos, shocked._

"How did she do that?" _Mrs. Garcia asks._ "I can't even get him to use his manners when it comes to bounce houses."

"They all do things around each other that they don't normally do around us." _Mrs. Mitchell responds._

"There's gotta be an explanation." _Mrs. Ortiz suggests._

"They like each other." _They all say at the same time and then erupt into laughter._

_Mrs' Knight turns to the group of women._ "Would any of you like to help me with the food?

"Why don't we all help?" _Mrs. Rivera suggests._

"That would be a good idea, considering there are eight of them, plus Jowell, Angel, and Jorge, and all eight of us."_The others nod in agreement and head to the kitchen._

**#Flashback Ended#**

* * *

><p>"Oh, how about next week?" <em>Jo insists.<em>

"Oh, sorry, I gotta catch up on my hockey. If I want to make it on the team, I have to stay in shape. Plus, I have to work on my song for the concert, so I have a pretty busy schedule. Sorry."

"Oh, ok. Umm... gotta go bye." Jo_ runs back to her seat, after hearing the bell again, pretending that she didn't get rejected more than once. Kendall and Rose begin to whisper again._

"You're most definitely making the team, no need to practice." _Rose encourages._

"Oh, I know I will."

"Then why did you say that?" Rose asks confused. "She was obviously asking you out."

"I know. I just don't like her like that." _Kendall insists._

"You could've told her 'no' instead of making up an excuse."

"Well, I didn't want to be that mean." _Kendall reasons._ "I'm not a mean person."

"Damnit!"_ Rose pauses._ "You got me on that one, but making up an excuse is mean too."

"I knew, I would. Plus, I kinda like someone already but-"

_Rose interrupts._ "Who? Tell me."

"But I am not going to tell you." _Kendall sighs._

"Teww me? Pwease Kenny?" _She pouts._

"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" _Kendall shields his eyes._ "Stop it, Rosita."

"Not until you tell me who you like."

_Kendall turns away from her completely._ "Not… Telling… You."

"Fine." _She backs off._ "But I'll find out someway somehow."

"Good luck with that."

"Well, thank you." _They continue talking, ignoring the teacher, until the bell rings. After dance, they meet up with Katie and Adian and they all head up to the park. At the park the guys decide to play football, Logan as referee, and the girls decide to sit around and watch._

"C'mon girls." _Aidi gets up off the ground._ "Let's walk around."

Nadii looks up at her twin. "Do we have to?"

"No, but do you wanna sit around all day?"

"Nope."

"Then c'mon." _The shortest Latina looks over at the guys._ "Yo! We're gonna walk around."

"Alright. We'll be here." _All the girls get up and start walking. Right around a half hour later, they walk past the guys for the second time. Bri stops dead in her tracks, being the one in the front, knocking the other girls over._

"Whoa!" _Rose shouts._ "Why'd you stop?" _Bri says nothing, but points right in front of them._

_Katie looks at the girls then back at the guys._"Who's that?" _The others follow Bri's and Katie's gaze and about ten feet away there he stands with two other guys._

"Puñeta!" _Rose whispers._ "What's he doing here?"

_Nadii check the time._ "Isn't school over at 3:30 for him?"

"Who is that?" _Katie repeats._

Rose ignores Katie's question, again. "Yea, I think so."

_Katie then taps Rose on the shoulder. "_Umm... Do I have to repeat myself? Who. Is. That?

"Xavier Torres." _Then and there Bri breaks down, bawling her eyes out._

"Not again."

"Girls?" _The guys ask._

"No, bitch we're men!" _Well there goes Nadii and her sass._ "This is all just fake." _The girls, excluding Briana, literally start rolling on the floor laughing but then they get up. In front of them are Xavier and two other boys._

_Rose puts her hand on her hip._ "Hi, Juan."

_And Aidi crosses her arms._ "Hey, Jordan." _She runs up to the caramel colored (Kinda like Carlos' color) boy and pecks him on the lips. While Rose kisses the only light skinned boy in front of them._

"Hey Rosa."

"Hey Nena." _Jordan pulls the Latina closer._ "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where's Trey?"_ Nadii asks not even bothering to look around._

"I don't know, he said he had work to do."_ Jordan answers._

"Mhhmm 'Work'." _Both Aidi and Rose mumble._

_Nadii clears her throat._ "Ahem!" _Aidi stares at her and Nadii nods her head to the direction of Briana and Katie._

"Oh, this is Katie, one of our new besties."

"Hi." _Katie says shyly._

_All three newcomers wave._ "Hey."

"¿Qué le pasa a Nana?"

"Nada. She's... Uhh... Just... Uhh... Rose? You wanna explain?" _Nadii says stuttering. __Rose rolls her eyes at her cousin's nervousness._

"She had a bad day at school today and she's still not over it."

_Juan turns to his girlfriend._ "Oh. Well, Rosa how's it going?" _Rose grabs his arm and walks away. Nadii goes back to where the guys are, going to finish her book, and Aidi and Jordan keep walking the same direction the girls were going. Leaving Katie standing there awkwardly next to a sniffling Briana and a quiet Xavi._

"Well. Uhh... Oh, look! Is that Orlando Bloom. Imma go check, peace out, bye."

"Katie!" _Briana turns around facing Xavi. You can even feel the tension in the air and it's so thick you can cut it with a knife. An awkward silence comes upon them, but is broken by Xavi._

"So... Uhh, h-how you doing?"

"Fine." _Briana answers stoically._ "And you?"

"Could've been better."

_Briana looks at her ex-boyfriend confused._ "What do you mean?"

_Xavi answers with a sad expression._ "I don't have you by my side."

"But you do know that that can change, right?"

"I do know, pero I just can't, Nana. I can't be with you if you're gonna chill with other guys that aren't part of your family."

"That's bull. but I ain't gonna stress it." _She raises her hands as in to surrender._ "Imma try to move on and uhh... Next month me and the girls are gonna sing at the concert we're having with HA and our school umm... I just wanted to let you know. Y'know, just in case you wanted to stay and watch our performance, but I understand if you don't."

"I'll think about it." _He nods._ "I'm… imma go now. Adios Bella.

_Briana looks down._ "Bye." _Katie comes up from around a few bushes._

"How'd it go?" _Asks the younger Knight._

"Why'd you leave me alone with him!"

"Sorry." _Katie looks and feels guilty._ "I thought you wanted to talk to him."

"No, Kitty, sorry I just yelled at you." _Briana breathes in and out slowly._ "I did want to talk to him, but now that I realize, it was a bad idea, he just wants to control who I hang with."

"Let's get back to the others."

"Ok." _They walk back and find everyone sitting on the ground talking and laughing. Aidi gets up and walks towards the two brunettes._

"So, how'd it go?"

"I left the two alone." _Katie says and Aidi hits Katie on the arm._

"Ow!"

"Umm... we kinda talked, but still the same ol' shot."_ The oldest Latina sighs._ "And I invited him to stay and watch our performances in the concert with HA at school."

"So did me and Rose. And Nadii asked Juan to invited Trey."

"Ok." _James stands up and jogs to Bri and Katie._

"Hey, how are my two favorite girls doing?" _James asks as he__ hugs them both, soaked and covered in sweat from football._

"Eww! Eww!"_ Both girls screech._ "Get off me, you're all sweaty and sticky."

"You know you like the James Diamond scent." _The girls escape his grasp._ "Plus Bri why are you complaining? You play sports too." _And he pulls said girl back into a hug._ "You know you like it."

"Yea I play sports." _Briana defends._ "But I usually don't hug people who are sweat free after a game."

_He shrugs._ "Oh well." _They all sit down and the guys get up again ready to play one more game. In the middle of the game the girls stand up to stretch. After they are done, Briana looks around and doesn't see any sign of the guys around. Just as she's about to call out to them, Katie, Rose, the twins, and her turn and jump back when the guys appear out of nowhere, right behind them. The guys runaway knowing what's about to come their way._

"Get your asses back here!" _The girls yell._

"Come and get us chicas."

_Briana puts her game face on._ "Oh, they're gonna get it." _The girls chase the guys for a good half hour and when they reach the guys, the girls tackle them down to the ground and start smacking them around for scaring the hell out of them. They all go home sore from all the beating and running. Forgetting about everything that happened before the chase._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

_It's been a week and the girls finally got Briana to stop trying to get Xavi back. Right now, Aidi and Rose are watching Spongebob, Nadii is in her study, and Adian and Bri are hanging out with the guys and Katie._

**_"Yellow diamonds in the light_**

**_And we're standing side by side_**

**_As your shadow crosses mine_**

**_What it takes to come alive_**

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_**

**_But I gotta let it go_**

**_We fell in love in a hopeless place_**

**_We fell in love in a hop-"_**

_Rose answers her phone. "_Hey, Tasha!"

**"Hey Rosie! Are you alone?"**

"No. Aidi's here and Nadii's in her study, but Bri's at Kitty's house. Why?"

**"Call Nadii down and put me on speaker. I have to talk to both of you." **_Rose is kinda confused so she calls Nadii down. _

_Her cousin comes down immediately. "_What is it?"

"Tasha's on the phone and she wants to talk to us."

"Oh?"_ Rose just shrugs and Nadii just sits down next to her._

_Rose puts Tasha on speaker. "_Tasha, you're on speaker. Nadii and Aidi are here with me. What's up?"

**"Ok. So, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm your friend, so I'm just gonna. Rose, Juan is breaking up with you. He doesn't want to say it himself so he asked me to do it." **_As soon as Tasha finishes her sentence, Aidi's phone rang. She reads the text she got, and throws her phone across the room and it, thankfully, lands on the other couch. Rose looks at her curiously._

_Aidi eyes begin to water._ "Jordan just broke up with me. Por un jodio mensaje." _Now it definitely hit Rose. And hard. Both girls start crying at the same time._

**"Are you still there?"**

"Yeah, Tasha, we're still here. Why did you have Rosie call me down?" _Aidi and Rose could tell Nadii's scared to find out, but her curiosity, as always, won her over. Tasha takes a deep breath before saying anything._

**"Nadii, I love you and it's hard for me to say this so," **_she sighs._** "just look at the message I just sent you." **_Nadii takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at the message. There on her screen is a photo attached to a text. Nadii reads it and just stares at her phone._

_Nadii looks up shocked._ "What?"

_With a soft voice Tasha explains._** "He cheated on you."**_ She pauses._** "We told you Camille would do something like this and Adian told you the same about Trey, but you wouldn't listen to us." **_On the other side, you can hear Tasha pacing in her room._** "I'm so sorry, Nadii, but they won't tell you, so I took it into my own hands. I'm telling you because I love you and I don't want them hurting you no more."**_ Then there's silence on both ends._** "I have to go. I'm so sorry.***

"Wait." _Nadii says seething in anger while trying not to cry._ "Next time you see the _bastard_ and that _bird_ dunn their asses for me and tell em that I want nothing to do with th-eir asses. And make sure _he_ stays for my perfor-formance at the concert. Please and thank you."

**"I'll gladly do that and go Madea on their asses... Bye, I love you girls and I'm sorry about everything."**

_She hangs up. Aidi and Rose look at Nadii. "_Nad-" _Before Rose could say anything, Nadii gets up and runs to her study. They could hear her crying. Just then, Bri walks in, sees them crying, and pulls out her phone. They don't know who Bri's calling; then again, they're too upset to care._

* * *

><p><strong>Briana<strong>

_Briana goes into the kitchen with her phone against her ear._

**"Hey, Bri. What's up?"**

"Hey Jamie you remember how you said if I needed anything to call you?

_James just chuckles. _"Since I do every time you leave after hanging with us, then yea I do."

"Well get the other guys over here to get the girls to calm down." _Briana says going from happy go lucky to concerned in less than two seconds._ "They're crying but I don't know why."

"Alright. We'll be there in eight." _Briana hangs up, walks up to her twin sister, sits down, and puts her arm around her shoulders; trying to comfort her. Another five minutes pass and the crying dies a little._

"Where's Nadii?"

Rose sniffles. "She r-ran to her s-study." _Then the doorbell rings and Briana gets up to open the door. The guys rush in. Carlos walks to Aidi and pulls her on his lap to hold her closer so he can comfort her._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos and Aidi<strong>

_Just the contact makes Aidi begin to cry on his shoulder. A few minutes later she starts to calm herself down._

"Beba, ¿Porque lloras?" _Carlos asks in whisper, not used to seeing his best friend cry. _

_He wraps his arms around her. "_Porque mi now **ex**-novio Jordan es un cabrón, un hijo de la gran puta, un pendejo."

_He looks at her, stunned._ "¿Por qué dice eso?

"Because of this." _Aidi pulls out her phone and shows him the text. There's a picture of Aidi, Carlos, and James sitting and talking and on the bottom It says "**So I tlkd 2 Xavi y he sed yhu let otha nqqas baq wen we aint arnd pues C acabo w.e imma b onta tha nxt 1 2mrra n.e way. ****deuces -****J**" _

"That is fucked up."

"I-I know, it's the biggest bitch ass m-move." _She says getting the sniffles._ "He c-coulda asked me first, but no-o he ch-chose to listen to his little piece of sh-shit of a ring leader."

"Ya ya, calmate." _Everyone sits down around them while Carlos__ rocks Aidi back and forth __for a few minutes. Carlos pulls her away a little after a minute._

_He looks at her with a look of caution._ "If I turn this situation around would you hit me?"

"It depends."

"I'll make you laugh or smile instead?"

_Aidi nods._ "I'd rather laugh or smile than cry over the douche bag any day."

"Ok."_ He says smiling._ "_**You are my fire**_

_**The one desire **_

_**Believe when I say**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**But we are two worlds apart**_

_**Can't reach to your heart**_

_**When you say**_

_**That I want it that way**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say**_

_**I want it that way****"**_

_The Latina giggles as he whispers the song to her._ "I love that song."

"I know, that's why I sang it." _She smacks him with the back of her hand playfully._

"Stalker much."

_Carlos smiles looking into her eyes._ "Just a little." _He says playing with her hair._

"Yes! Cool I have my own stalker!" _'Who is cute, has the nicest smile and personality, __and can cheer me up when I'm down. What? I'm single now.' Is what she wanted to add. __Aidi and Carlos both laugh, then it dies down. "_But no really how'd you know?"

"You remember how we met in French class, we ran into each other again, and we started talking?"

"Oh yea!" _She says sounding like herself somewhat._ "You still remember that?"

"How could I not?" _He asks._ "That's when you became one of the most important people in my life."

"You're important to me too." _The two Latinos hold each other tight._

"Thanks Bebe." _Aidi sighs resting her head on his shoulder._ "Por todo." _She yawns. Tired from all the crying._ "Love you, monkey butt."

"Love you too, Beba." _Carlos blushes._ "Denada."

"Aww." _The others coo from the kitchen._

"Shut up!" _The two shout as they laugh._

_They hug. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Rose<strong>

_Kendall pulls Rose so close to him so she's almost sitting on his lap._

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

"My ex is a son of a bitch who deserves to die the most painful death." _She says, the tears gone now._

_Kendall looks at her with his little smirk_. "Why?"

"Because he is a wuss."

"And why is that?"

_Rose sighs._ "Because he told my best friend Tasha to tell me it's over instead of coming over and telling me himself."

"It's alright Rosita."_ Kendall says rubbing her back._ "You'll find someone way better than him. Someone who won't hide from his problems. Not that you're a problem because your not, you know, the whole situation is a problem not- you know what, imma stop talking now."

"Ha, yea, you should, but I know Kenny." _The Latina says looking up at the blond._ "That's the only reason I'm really mad because he didn't face his problems he hid from them."

"I know but you'll get over him. He doesn't deserve an amazingly, beautifully, talented girl like you."

"Shut up." _She pushes him away._ "You're making me blush."

_Kendall just chuckles._ "There's the smile I wanted to see. That beautiful smile that can light up this whole town."

"Aww." _The others coo, teasingly__._

_Rose says, the smile never leaving her face._ "Shut up! You're making me mad red."

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." _He feigns looking around and then looks at her._ "Beautiful."

"Kendall!" _Rose playfully smacks him._

_Said boy hold up his hands._ "Ok, ok. Fine, I'll stop."

"Thanks Kenny, for everything, you're the bestest person in the world. Love you."

"Love you too Rosita, but you know I really meant it when I said you are beautiful."

"Aww."

"Thanks."

"No problem." _And the smirk is back._ "Beautiful." _Rose playfully smacks him again and they continue to talk. __James and Logan follow Briana into the kitchen and Bri leans against the island counter._

* * *

><p><strong>Bri and James<strong>

_When the Carlos and Kendall go and console Aidi and Rose, James goes up to Briana, who went into the kitchen, and hugs her from behind. The Latina smiles right up at him and mouths 'Thank you'. He just nods and smiles back down at her._

_Logan clears his throat._ "Where's Nadii?

Briana sniffles. "In her study. The first door on the left in her room." _Logan leaves and James turns Bri around so she can face him._

James hugs her close and strokes her hair. "It's ok Riri, you'll get over him soon."

"I know it's just..."

"Just what?"

"The reason he broke up with me." _Briana says looking up at her best friend._

"And what was the reason?"

_She begins to shake. _"'Cause I was ha-nging out with yo-ou and the guys every t-time he called." _Tears fall freely down her face._

"Wow, that is a stupid reason. Jealous much?"

_Briana nods vigorously._ "Yea, he is. He also said I was overreacting, even though it was him, and then he said it was over."

"And what did you say?"

"I said fine and called him a hijo de los grand puta."

"What did you say when you went to talk to him the day after?" _James asks wiping her tears away._

_Bri tells him everything that happened, but doesn't tell him they spoke again last week at the park. "_It's alright. You deserve way better anyway. You deserve someone who wouldn't get mad or jealous easily and blame everything on you."

"Yea," She sighs. "I know."

_He pulls away completely, unwrapping his arms from around her waist._ "Feel any better now than when you left my house last week?"

"Yea."_ Just then Briana's mood does a one eighty._ "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I finished editing the song. Now, it's really finished."

"Thats great." _He smiles from ear to ear._ "I can't wait to hear it."

"I can't either." _She nods, he smile finally reaching her eyes._ "Thanks Jamie for helping me out though, you're the best, I love you."

"Your welcome." He returns the hug she just pulled him into. "Love you too, Vivi."

_Then they join the others in the living room and wait for Nadii and Logan to come down from the study._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Zaidi<strong>

_Meanwhile Logan runs up the stairs to find Nadii curled up on her couch, crying. He walks up to her and without speaking, he sits down and pulls her onto his lap. He holds her for about five minutes until she stops crying._

"You done crying?"

_Nadii nods, slightly smiling._ " Yes." _Then she sighs._ "T-thanks for... Being here Gringo."

"No problem, Nani." _The pale boy says smiling._ "You're my girl bestfriend." _He shrugs._ "Now, Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell me why you're crying?"

"Ok." _They both get up and head back downstairs._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone<strong>

_Everyone looks up when they hear footsteps coming their way. Logan sits down on the recliner and pulls Nadii onto his lap again._

"So," _Carlos asks holding Aidi, who's still in his lap._ "Zaidi? Do you want to tell us why you ran upstairs?"_ Nadii begins to cry again and Logan wraps his arm around her, comforting her and getting her to stop crying again._

"Our friend Tasha called, s-she told Rose t-that her now e-ex-boyfriend was breaking up with her, then she texted m-me this." _She passes her phone to everyone. "_That my now ex, w-was cheating on me with m-my 'bird of a best friend, you know since sh-e's been nowhere and everywhere' as Aidi put i-it."

"Not trying to be funny or anything, but" _Carlos pauses._ "you actually remembered what Beba said about that guy, almost three months ago, about your ex best friend?

"Y-yea."_ The smarter twin responds beginning to sniffle._ "It is kinda f-funny though, cause I a-always ignore everything she says about _Her_ but this just s-stayed in the back of my mind since day one. Cause deep down I knew it was true bu-t didn't want to belie-ieve it." _Nadii starts to cry again._

"Shh, shh, it's alright." _Logan sings rocking Nadii back and forth._ "You can do way better then_ them_."

"Thanks."

_When the girls calm down, they all go get their instruments and the guys sit quietly, wondering what the girls are doing. _

"When something bad or sad happens, we sing to make us feel better."_ Briana explains._ "We all found out our exes are real douche-bags with fake personalities and I think we need some cheering up."

"We should go in alphabetical order." Says Nadii. "Wait. Nana, you're not trying to get back with Xavi anymore?"

"That piece of shit dumped me 'cause I chill with guys that aren't him or family. Plus Xavi and Jamie made me realize I can do better than an overly jealous asshole."

"At least he told you it's over by phone call instead of by fucking text." Aidi says in frustration. "Oh, wait. Nevermind, he's the cause of my break up anyways. Fucking bitch ass nigga-Rican."

"Calmate Beba." _She does as Carlos says and starts breathing in and out a few times._

"Gracias Bebe." _She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and then they hug._

"Denada."

"Or," _Rose adds just as angry._ "Have your bestfriend do it for you."

"Or not say anything and cheat on your ass instead." _Nadii finishes._

"Hold up." _Briana interrupts._ "Aidi what do you mean he's the cause?"

"Your ex, told her ex, that she let other guys get at her when they weren't around." _Carlos explains._

"I told him that all of us girls_ hang_ _out_ with the _guys, __Katie,_ and _Adian_," Briana explains. "but no the kis really don't have a brain. He doesn't know how to get shit through his head."

"Bebe you see! That's why I called him a ring leader. Juan, Jordan, and Trey do and say what he asks and don't do anything for themselves. And Xavi, don't think before he speaks and he's a nosy ass motherfucker." _The girls all nod and Nadii goes to her keyboard Briana grabs the guiro, Rose and Aidi go for the guitars._

"This song is called '_**La Vida es asi**'_By Ivy Queen."

Briana: _"He recibido una llamada me dijeron que te vieron_

_**No quiero peros tampoco celos**_

_**Guarda tu escena no me des excusa pa**_

_**No voy a escuchar así que calma la**_

_**Ya lo se todo me dijeron de ella  
><strong>_

_**Me dijeron su vida y en verdad me dan pena  
><strong>_

_**Si tu te crees que con mis brazos c**__**ruzados yo me **_**_quedaré"_**

Rose:_** "Me miro al espejo m**__**e peino y me maquillo**_

_**Un vestido corto sabes lo que te digo  
><strong>_

_**Me montare en mi carro porque se su dirección  
><strong>_

_**Que aguante presión de este mujeron"  
><strong>_

Nadii:_**"Hola atrevida yo te traigo una noticia  
><strong>_

_**Por eso es mi sonrisa t**__**e la daré sin prisa**_

_**El hombre con quien sales es mío y tú lo sabes**_

_**Pero aquí esta el detalle en la cama no vale"**_

Aidi:_**"Por eso vine a felicitarte de lo que me libraste  
><strong>_

_**Y tengo que confesarte mientras toman su tiempo  
><strong>_

_**A alguien lo estoy viendo  
><strong>_

_**Un Hombre de verdad y no la basura que yo tengo"  
><strong>_

All:**_ "La vida es así  
><em>**

_**Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle y**__**o te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento**_

_**Y el daño que a causado  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Ahora grita a viva vos que con alguien soy feliz  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me consiente me trata diferente  
><strong>_

_**Me lleva de su mano me dice lo que siente"  
><strong>_

Briana:_** "Guarda tus escusas que yo tengo otra  
><strong>_

_**Te callare la boca y coje lo que te toca  
><strong>_

_**Lo que se hace se tiene que pagar  
><strong>_

_**No me distes mi lugar, no tienes que regresar"  
><strong>_

Nadii:_**"Tengo alguien que me ama al fin (**_Aidi:_** Yo tengo quien me ame)  
><strong>_

_**Yo tengo quien me toque a mi ( **_Aidi:_** Yo tengo quien me toque)  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me merece y que su amor me crece  
><strong>_

_**Me hace sentir grande alguien que por mi rece"  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me ama al fin (**_Rose:_** Yo tengo quien me ame)  
><strong>_

_**Yo tengo quien me toque a mi (**_Rose:_** Yo tengo quien me toque)  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle Si no cuidas lo tuyo  
><strong>_

_**Otro llegara y la hará sentir suyo"  
><strong>_

All:_** "La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz  
><strong>_

_**Aquí esta el detalle y**__**o te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento**_

_**Y el daño que a causado  
><strong>_

_**La vida es así  
><strong>_

_**Ahora grito a viva vos que con alguien soy feliz  
><strong>_

_**Alguien que me consiente me trata diferente  
><strong>_

_**Me lleva de su mano me dice lo que siente**_

_**Así que calma la**__**"**_

Aidi:_** "Asi que calma la"**_

Rose:**_ "Asi que calma la_**

All:_**"Asi que calma la"**_

_The guys are impressed._

"What's next?"

"'_**Mi Ultima Carta' by Prince Royce**_?"

"Ok!"

"Let's sing the overdramatic slash funny song." _Rose comments._

_The guys look at said girl confused._ "Why is that funny?

"Because," _They all turn to the youngest Latina._ "You know what? I'm not gunna tell you why. Carlos already knows why."

"Why not?"

"You'll see."_ Briana says._ "Gringo how good are you at translating Spanish?"

"If I can speak Latin, than I can speak and understand Spanish. Why?"

"Touche."

"Because I'll be dying when they finish."_ Carlos says_.

"Ooo-ka-aay-y?" _James says still confused._

"Just shut up, and Zaidi start singing." _Aidi switches to the congas._

Nadii:_** "Y ya son las dos de la mañana y todavia sigo aqui**_

_**Escribiendo una carta para ti**_

_**Solo pensando en todo lo que **_**_sucedió_**

_**Y los errores cometido en este amor"**_

Rose:_** "Cómo es posible que mi esposa me boto**_

_**Mi hogar mi alma todo lo destruyo**_

_**Me quedo solo frio en esta habitacion**_

_**Soy un difunto"**_

All:_** "Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi**_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi histeria y te lo entrego a ti a ti**_

_**Y querida amada esta es la última carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te lo dejo en el olvido**_

**_Cómo_**_** es posible que no sepas perdonar**_

_**Y querida amada este fracaso se lo dejo al destino**_

_**Prometo que yo nunca quise lastimarte**_

_**Y aunque te vas por siempre te amare te amare"**_

_Carlos whispers._ "It's coming."

Aidi:_** "Y al fin acabo he tratado arreglar la situacion**_

_**Pero me hechas como un perro sin valor**_

_**Cada minuto me enveneno con rencor**_

_**Al ver tu cara solo crece mi odio"**_

"Logan dude did you hear that?" Carlos whispers dying of laughter

Logan also laughs but not as hard. "Yea."

_Both Kendall and James look at their shorter friends._ "I'm Lost.

"We'll tell you in a minute."

Briana:_** "Se que al final solo te vas a arrepentir**_

_**Te darás cuenta de todo lo que sufri**_

_**Cuando regreses ya no estaré **_**_aquí_**

_**Y solo pergunto"**_

All:_**"Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi**_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi historia y te lo entrego a ti a ti**_

_**Y querida amdad estas la última carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te dejo en el olvido**_

**_Cómo_**_** es posible que no sepas perdonar**_

_**Y querida amada este fracaso se lo dejo al destino**_

_**Prometo que yo nunca quise lastimarte**_

_**Y aunque te vas por siempre te amare **_

_**Te **_**_amare_**

**_Oh_**_**h oh**_

_**Y no se porque esta novela termino asi asi**_

_**Y en papel te escribo mi historia y te lo entrego a ti a ti**_

_**Y querida amada estas la última carta que te escribo**_

_**Mi ultimas letras y te dejo en el olvido**_

**_Cómo_**_** es posible que no sepas perdonar"**_

Nadii:_**"Querida amada **_

_**No no no no noo"**_

Aidi:_** "Querida amada **_

_**Haaay-ay-ay-ay"**_

Rose:_** "Querida amada**_

_** ya no te quiero a ti"**_

Briana:_**"Querida amada **_

_**ya ne regreso aqui"**_

All:_**"Queida amada **_

_**Haaaaa**_

_**ohohoh"**_

Nadii:_** "Querida amada **_

_**y aunque me duela"**_

Aidi:_**"Querida amada **_

_**ya se acaboooo"**_

"That was beautiful." _**The guys compliment.**_

"Thanks."

"Ok, Loges." _Kendall says getting the genius' attention._ "Tell us why you laughed."

"We Laughed because in the song it said...

_**"Pero me hechas como un perro sin valor. **__**Cada minuto me enveneno con rencor, a**__**l ver tu cara solo crece mi odio." **_Nadii sings.

_Aidi giggles._ "In other words 'You throw me out like I'm a worthless mutt-"

"Can I say the rest?" _Carlos asks already losing focus._

"Sure."

"Go ahead Bebe."

"Yay!"_ He jumps in excitement._ "It says 'Every I see your face my hatred grows'. It's funnier in Spanish." _Soon they all settle down and enjoy the quiet for a while, until James is the first to speak._

"Do you all feel better now?" _The girls shake their heads._

"A Liddo." _Aidi says in a baby voice._

"Aww." _Kendall coos._ "How about we go to the beach tomorrow?

"Since tomorrow is Friday, no school, which makes a 3 day weekend." _Logan adds._

"And so you can forget about the "Fake Guys/Real Douchebags" que cada minuto te envenenan con rencor a ver sus caras solo crece su odio and have fun." Carlos finishes causing the girls to laugh.

"Why not?" _The girls say agreeing to go to the beach tomorrow._

"Can we sing one more song?" _Rose asks._

Nadii turns to her cousin. "What song?"

"Oh, Aidi knows."

"I do?" Aidi asks looking completely clueless. "Wait, I got it!"

"What song?" _Aidi begins to play the song on the congas._

"Ohh."

Carlos perks up. "I know this song."

"How?" _His best friends ask._

"My mom."

Rose: _**"Todo aquel que pienses que la vida es desigual**_

_**Tiene que saber que no es **_**_así_**

_**Que la vida es un hermosura**_

_**Hay que vivir la"**_

Bri: **_"Todo aquel que pienses que esta solo y que esta mal_**

**_Tiene que saber que no es _****_así_**

**_Que la vida no hay nadie sola siempre hay alguien"_**

TBT and Carlos: _**"Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando**_

_**oh oh oh **_

_**Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando**_

_**oh oh oh ay**__**"**_

_Just then Mrs. Ortiz, Mrs. Rivera, Adian and Katie walk in through the door without the girls noticing._

Nadii:**_ "**_Todo aquel que pienses que la vida siempre es cruel_**_**

**_Tiene que saber que no es _****_así_**

**_Que tan solo hay momentos malos y todo pasa_**

_Aidi:** "Todo aquel que pienses que esto nunca va a cambiar**_

**_Tiene que saber que no es asi_**

**_**_**__****_Que al mal tiempo b_****__****_**_**__****_uena cara y todo pasa"_****__**_**_**_**_**

TBT and Carlos: _**"**_

_**Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando**_

_**oh oh oh **_

_**Ayy no ay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Es mas bello vivir cantando**_

_**Oh oh oh ay**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Que la vida es un carnaval**_

_**Y las penas se van cantando**_

_**oh oh oh ay**__**"**_

Aidi/TBT (Background):_** "(Carnaval) **__**Es para reir (No hay que llorar)**_

_**Para gozar (Carnaval)**_

_**Para disfrutar **__**(A**__**y que vivir cantando c**__**arnaval)**_

_**L****a vida es un carnaval (No hay que llorar)**_

_**Todo podemos cantar (Carnaval)****  
><strong>_

_**Ay senores (Ay que vivir cantando carnaval)  
><strong>_

_**Todo aquel que piense (No hay que llorar)**_

_**Que la vida es cruel (Carnaval)  
><strong>_

_**Nunca estara solo (Hay que seguir cantando)**_

_**Dios esta con el"**_

Rose:_** "Para aquellos que se quejan tanto**_

_**Para aquellos que solo critican"**_

Bri:**_ "Para aquellos que usan las armas_**

_**Para aquellos que nos contaminan"**_

Nadii: _**"Para aquellos que hacen la guerra**_

_**Para aquellos que viven pecando"**_

Aidi:_** "Para aquellos nos maltratan**_

_**Para aquellos que nos contgian"**_

TBT:_** Waahh!"**_

"I love that song." _The girls say as they regain their breathing._

"Que descanse en paz, Celia Cruz." _Aidi says._

"Girls, that was beautiful." _The girls get so scared the all jump into the guys arms._

"Oh, Shit Ma! You scared us. _She says getting out of Carlos' grasp. The other follow her actions._

"Hey language." _Mrs. Ortiz warns._

_Aidi bows her head._ "Sorry."

"Your reactions were priceless." _Aidan says dying of laughter next to Katie._

"Hello Mama Luz. Hello Mama Dalia." _The boys of BTR say as they hug and kiss both women._

"Hello boys."

"Hey baby sis." _Kendall turns to Katie._ "How'd you both get here?

"We walked." _She answers in a duh tone._

"Why?"_ James asks._

"Because you guys left before we could ask for a ride."

"I think he meant why'd you come here?" _Logan says._

"Oh." _Katie shrugs._ "We were bored so we came here to hang out."

"We can see that." _Carlos nods and t__he rest of the day the group of teens hang out and watching movies with everyone. At around ten o'clock the guys and Katie head home to get rested up for the beach tomorrow._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Aidan's P.O.V

_While the girls take their time putting on their bathing suits, I wait for them in Bri's Escalade. Yesterday they told me about what their exes did, what Carlos and Kendall said about going to the beach, and they invited me to come, so I wouldn't be left out. Since I'm the youngest and they're 16 and 17, they invited Katie to come along._

"Girls apurense!"_ I shout._ "How long does it take to grab your beach bags, put on a bathing suit, and shorts?"

"Calm down." _Aidi shouts back._ "Wow, a certain 15 year old boy wants to see a certain 15 year old girl that he really likes," _She coughs._ "Katie," _and other cough._ "in a bathing suit."

"Shut up!"_ I shout back feeling my face turn red._ "No I don't."

_Aidi starts laughing._ "Yea, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yea, you do."

"Nuhuh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh."

_Just then Nadii walks out the door._ "Both of you, stop acting like 5 year olds! Aidi get in the car."_ And they both hop in the car._

"We ain't acting like 5 year olds!" _Me and Aidi say simultaneously._

"Yes, you are." _Nadii says looking at both of us._

"No we ain't." _Aidi defends._

"Yes, you are."

_I say._ "No we ain't."

"Yes, you are." _Nadii throws her hands up._ "Oh great now I'm doing it!"

"HA!" _On our way to the beach, Aidi decides to sing __"**Best thing I never had**'because she got bored and__ the rest of them join in after. We get to the beach ten minutes later and meet up with the guys and Katie. It's eleven thirty and I finally notice what the girls are wearing. Aidi is wearing a red bikini with black jean shorts, Nadii is wearing a black one with white shorts, Rosie is wearing a purple one with grey jean shorts, Bri is wearing a pink one with grey jean shorts, and Kit-Kat is wearing a yellow one with black jean shorts._

"Hey guys, Hi Kit-Kat!" _I wave and Katie and the guys wave back._

"Hey girls, Hi A.J!" _Katie says._

_We all soon split up in pairs; Me, Katie, Rose, and Kendall go swimming, Aidi is being chased by Carlos cause she stole his corndog, Nadii and Logan sit in the sand to read, and Bri and James go to work on their tans. Half an hour later, we meet for lunch. We sit in two separate tables; guys on one, girls on the other, with a twenty foot distance. When we're all finished eating, the guys begin to talk and I interrupt their conversation._

"So, Logan..." _I look at him up and down._ "I know you like my sister, Zaidi, Nadii, Nani, whatever you call her. I saw how close you two were sitting, on the beach." _And Logan blushes._

"Wh-whaaaat..."_ He stutters._ "Psh... N-no I don't... Like her… Bleep blop bloop."

"Dude, yes you do, _Gringo_." _Carlos says._

"So, what if I do?" _Logan says defensively._ "I wouldn't be talking, _Bebe._ I know you like Aidi a.k.a Beba 'huggable like a baby', I saw you chasing her around the beach."

_Carlos shrugs._ "Yea I do like her and I was chasing her because she stole my corndog."

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels." _James comments._ "But you know you woulda chased Aidi, even if she didn't steal it." _We all laugh._

"Shut up! James you shouldn't be one to talk I-" _Carlos is interrupted when_ _Aidi calls him over. He comes back a minute later with a smile on his face._

"As I was saying." _Carlos says._ "_Jamie_, you and _Riri _were pretty close yesterday, and today, woah, the lotion move."

"Last week she was tutoring me, that's when Xavi broke up with her and she told me what happened yesterday and yes I do like Bri."

"Yea, we already notice." _Kendall joins in._

"Quiet you!"_ James points at the blond._ "I saw how you smiled yesterday when Rosita called her ex a "son of a bitch" and how you kept calling her beautiful like 50 times."

"You forgot my favorite part."_ Kendall adds_. "'Who deserves to die the most painful death' and 'cause it made her smile instead."

"Wow Kenny you really do like Rosie." _I finally speak again._ "You remember her exact words."

"Yes I do. Is there a problem?" _I put my hands up in defense._

"Nope, no problem, here." _I shake my head._

"Plus, I know you like my sister."_ He shrugs._

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup." _Leave it to Carlos to point out the embarrassing parts._ "Every time you're near Kit-Kat, it looks like you put makeup all over your face while half asleep."

"Wow, that's embarrassing."

"So yea..." _James clears his throat._ "Now we each know who likes who, but do we have a chance? Because the girls are going through break ups right now... So?"

"Give them about two to three days."_ I reason._ "They'll get over those bitches fast."

"OK!" _Kendall says._ "And you know you have a chance with Katie too."

"I doubt it." _And here I go._

"Yea, she likes you too A.J." _James agrees._ "I didn't think you were so oblivious."

_-Right cause I'm the only one._

_I say under my breath._ "Yup cause I'm really the only one."

_Carlos looks at me and whispers._ "What?"

"I'm not the only oblivious one." _I whisper back._

"How do we find out if they like us back?" _Logan asks._

"I'll take care of that."_ I say with a devious smile. With that we go back to the water, fool around, and then we hear the girls sing __"**Tengo un amor**"__, which makes the guys smile, and then the girls join us. We leave after the sun sets. And I'm pretty sure all with doubts about what we said during lunch._

* * *

><p>Katie's P.O.V<p>

_I'm going to the beach with my brothers, the girls, and Adian. I'm so happy. I put on my bathing suit and shorts, and someone knocks on the door. I open the door and see it is Kendall._

"I'll be down in a minute." _I say._

_Kendall narrows his eyes at me._ "How long does it take to put on a bathing suit and shorts?"

"Shut up."

"Are you taking a long time because a certain Ortiz boy is going to be at the beach with us."

"No!"_ I say pushing him away._ "Now leave me alone."

_-How does he find these things out?_

_Five minutes later I go down stairs, get my beach bag, and run outside to Kendall and the guys waiting._

"Finally!" _They all shout._

"Shut up."

_We all jump into James' Jeep, it's eleven twenty-five, and head to the beach. The guys start to sing a song they wrote called __'**No Idea**'__ , which ends when we arrive at the beach. The girls and Adian are standing in the parking lot waiting, when we arrive and I realize the only people here are the ten of us. Then I realize all the guys are wearing swimming trunks of their favorite colors and black muscle shirts; Bebe is wearing blue ones, Loges is wearing black, Ken is wearing red, James is wearing blueish-purple, and A.J's wearing yellow/orange._

_-__**Omg!**__... Me and Adian almost match!_

_We split up into pairs, Me and Adian follow Kendall and Rose to the ocean but keep our distance, Aidi stole Carlos' corndog and is being chased, Logan and Zaidi are reading._

_-Of course._

_And James and Bri are tanning, even though they are tan enough. We all meet up for lunch thirty minutes later, me and the girls sit at a table about away from the guys so they won't hear our conversations. I pull out my video camera and hit record. It goes unnoticed by the others._

"So Rose..." _I interrupt._ "You and my brother?"

"Wh-what about u-us?"_ She stutters. _

"It's obvious. I know you like him, and we all can see it..." _I shrug._ "Well except the guys, they are oblivious."

_Briana nods._ "Yea sis, we know you like him."

"Yea so, he's so sweet, cute, charming, and he's respectful." _And Rose turns to her twin._ "We all know you like James."

"Whaaaaaaaat no... Psh... No... I-I... Don't... like James." _Bri turns a little red._

"Aha lo sabia."_ Aidi does a little dance._ "Briana and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up Aidi!" She says throwing a piece of bread at her cousin, but misses. "Yea, ok, you got me. I do kinda like him. I just feel comfortable around him, like I can come to him if I have a problem. He's my bestest friend, I can tell him everything. He respects me, he's sweet, he's charming. And have you seen that body. It's impossible to have washboard abs as nice as those. I just wanna... uhhh!"

"Woah, Prima. That don't sound like a kinda?

"Ok, fine! I fully like him, but how about you, Aidi?" _Briana wiggle her eyebrows._ "Carlos chasing you around, huh? What was that about?"

"I stole his corndog." And she shrugs. "It was like a piece of heaven on a stick."

We all just laugh. "Oh, Aidi!"

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean." _For the first time since I met Aidi, this is the first time I've seen he being serious._ "Hell yea like him. Yesterday I realized he acted more like my boyfriend than _Jordan_ did, he actually comforted me, he was my shoulder to cry on, Carlos knows more about me than Jordan does. Watch this." _She nods._

_Nadii looks at her twins confused._ "What?"

"Carlos Antonio Garcia?!" _Carlos gets up and runs over to us._

"¿Que pasa? What did I do?" _He asks but Aidi shakes her head._ "If you want another corndog you ain't getting it."

"Damnit! But that's not why I called you."

"Then what?"

"What's my middle name? What's my favorite color? What's my favorite team? And Who's my celebrity crush?"

"You don't have a middle name. Your favorite color is Red, but then black, grey, and white, in that order. Favorite team is the Miami Heats. And, your guy celebrity crush is and I quote 'Taylor f*cking Lautner' and girl crush is Meagan Good." _He says it matter-of-factly._

"Ok, thank you." _He kisses her cheek before returning back to his table._

"Anyone wanna ask Jordan?"

"I will."_ I offer._ "Give me his number." _She gives me his number._

**Hey its me Katie tha grls frend I jus wanna ask u a few Qs –K**

**Hey umm ok –J**

**Wats Aidis fav color, fav team, middle name, and celebrity crushes? –K**

**Umm y? –J**

**4 a projct I hav 2 ask ppl who kno her –K**

**Oh ok. Her fav color= prpl, team= Celtics, mddle name= Eliza, nd Chris Brown –J**

**Thnx –K**

**Wlcme –J**

_I tell them all he said._

"He's so stupid." _Briana says._

"He didn't notice you're a grade lower and have different classes." _Rose adds._

"See he said my fifth favorite color, the team I don't like at all, his cousin's middle name, and one of them, but still not my number one celebrity crush. He knows nothing about me. As for Carlos he got them all correct and then some." _Then the Latina sighs._ "I always get this weird feeling when I see Carlos, something I've never gotten with Jordan, even though I've only known Bebe for almost 3 months and Jordan like 8 months, but I don't know if he likes me that way."

"I know what you mean." _Briana and Rose both nod._

"Aww," _Nadii coos._ "That was so... Corny!"

"Shut up!" _Aidi sticks her tongue out._ "What about you and Logan?

"Well, I like him, the same goes for me, but I don't really know if Logan likes me."_ The genius shrugs._ "Me and him like the same things, sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I think that maybe I'm delusional."

"Well, they do like you guys because every time I eavesdrop they're either talking about Music, video games, cars, or You." _I say joining into the conversation again._

"Katie, you know, we know, you like Adian."_ Nadii says._ "His name comes out of your mouth a lot."

"Whaaaat... Psh... You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Nope." _They all shake their head._ "'Cause you're the only girl, other than us, who calls him A.J."

"Yea!" _Aidi buts in._ "What she said. And you know he likes you, right?"

_-He does?-_

"He does?"

"Wow, I guess the guys aren't the only ones oblivious in these situations." _Rose says._

"Wait! But how do we find out if the guys like us?"_ Briana asks._ "You know... Without us asking them?"

"Leave that to me." _I tell them my plan and they begin to sing __'**Tengo un amor**'__ by Toby Love. For the rest of the afternoon we stay at the beach playing games, chasing each other around, __and watch the sunset__. I begin to think, the girls doubt what I said at lunch._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong> TWO DAYS LATER <strong>

General P.O.V

_So they can straighten out their thoughts about what Katie told them the girl go to the mall, finally getting time away from the guys. Adian goes with them to put his plan into action, the one where he finds out if the girls like the guys of BTR. Back at Kendall's house, the guys are playing Modern Warfare 3 and Katie is going to put the new info to good use._

* * *

><p>Aidan's P.O.V<p>

_We all head to the mall in Rose's Porsche. I'm planning on trying out my plan when they least expect it; to see how they respond to the unexpected question. It has been forty minutes and we've been to at least three different stores._

"I'm hungry." _I tell my sisters. _

"Don't worry." _Nadii says_. "We're heading to the food court now." _Now is going to be the perfect time for my plan. After we get our food, sit down, and I stop them mid-convo; just like I did to the guys the other day._

"Girls?" _I get all four of them to look at me. _"¿A ustedes les gustan Carlitos, Kenny, Jamie, and Gringo?"

_Rose looks around nervously._ "Uhh..."

Aidi: _**"Wooooah ooh wooah**_

_**Well let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy**_

_**He fell in love with his best friend**_

_**When she's around he feels nothing but joy"**_

_Nadii scratches the back of her neck, Aidi avoids eye contact while singing, and Bri laughs nervously._

Aidi: _**"But he was already broken**_

_**And it made her blind**_

_**But she could never believe in Love if it treat her right-" **_

"Ok." _I shrug._ "I guess... I won't get a straight answer again."

"Wait... Again?"_ Nadii asks with her hand over my mouth._

"What do you mean by 'Again'?" _Briana asks catching what my sister asked._

"Well, I asked the guys the same, but-"

"What'd they say?" _Rose asks._

"I can't tell you." _I say shaking my head._

"Adian, you know we love you." _Nadii adds trying to persuade me._ "If you tell us we'll by you new video games; whichever you want."

"That sounds like a good deal, but no."

_Aidi pouts, while whining. _"Why noooot?"

"Because it's me and the guys' secret."

"Ahh! Fine." _Rose says in defeat._ "We'll stop asking."

"And I won't tell them you like them."

"Whhaaaat?" _Briana stutters_. "No... Psh... W-we... Psh... D-d-don't like... Them."

"Thanks." _Aidi says bright red_.

"Mmhmm... that's why you're stuttering, right?" _I point out._

_Briana pouts_. "Shut up!"

_We all laugh and continue eating and keep shopping until we can't any more._

* * *

><p>Katie's P.O.V<p>

_Ok, so, here's the plan, today I'm planning on a surprise attack. I will ask the guys when they've got their guards down; when they're playing video games. Kendall and James are on the couch, Carlos is on the floor, and Logan is sitting on the recliner. Perfect. I walk over and pause the game._

"KATIE!" _Carlos shouts._ "Why'd you do that?"

"I know you guys like the girls." _I say._

"Of course we do. They're our friends."

"Not what I meant."

"Then what?" _He says in confusion._ "...Oh."

_They all look away from me. Carlos sits still and quiet, Logan nervously smiles and rubs the back of his neck, Kendall runs his fingers through his hair and looks at his shoes, and James pulls Lucky out and combs his hair. It's obvious they're nervous._

_Logan shrugs._ "Why do you want to know?"

"Because..."_ I confess._ "I asked the girls the other day."

_Kendall's head perks up._ "Baby sister, you know we love you, right?" _I just stare and arch my brow._ "What'd they say?" _My brother says in a rush._

"Sorry, Girl Code." _I say._ "Don't ask me to tell you, because I won't, unless they say it's ok. I won't tell them that you like them either, don't worry."

"Thanks mamita." _I smile at the name Carlos calls me by._

"Carlos, you just admitted to Katie you like Beba."_ James nudges the Latino._

_Realization hits him._ "Oh." _Then he shrugs._ "Oh well, it's true, though." _They probably figured I won't tell the girls because they sighed and got back to their games._

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

Aidan's P.O.V

_We go to school in Aidi's Camaro and in Carlos' Mustang. After school we all go to the auditorium, which is crowded, to check out if the girls made the basketball team and gymnastics team and if the guys made the hockey team and football team._

_Logan offers._ "I'll check the Hockey team list."

"I'll come with you."_ Kendall volunteers._

"Ok, me and James will check the Football team list." _Carlos says._

_Aidi turn to the girls. _"Who wants to come with me and check out the Basketball team list?"

_Briana agrees._ "I'll go, Nadii and Rose you check the Gymnastics team."

_The other two nod._ "Ok." _Me and Katie just sit and wait until they came back. To neither of our surprise they all made the teams._

"Ok now..."

"Let's get our practice schedules!"

"Alright!" _They go to the coaches' offices and get their schedules. On Mondays and Thursdays at two thirty to four the girls have basketball practice, and at four thirty to six the guys have hockey practice. On Tuesdays and Fridays the guys have football practice at two thirty to four thirty and the girls have gymnastics at four thirty to seven, which mean they won't be at football practice to watch the guys. Practice starts right away. First it's the girls at basketball practice, then the guys at hockey practice. After they all shower in the locker rooms, we head to In 'N Out Burger and Kendall pulls Rose aside._

_-Is he gunna do, what I think he's gunna do... **Well you did say two to three days.**_

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

**Kendall**

_When he saw the girls practicing he couldn't stop staring at Rose. He has to know if she likes him or not and since Katie wouldn't tell them anything. He decided to take matters into his own hands and find himself._

_-__**Wait until we're out of practice and at In 'N Out Burger to ask her**__... Fine.- The guys__ head out of the locker rooms after practice and go right to In 'N Out Burger._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

_Kendall pulls Rose aside leaving her confused wanting to know what's going on._

_-What is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Rose<strong>

"Rosita, can I talk to you over there, please?"

"Sure." She shrugs and follows him away from their friends. "What's up Kenny?"

_She looks concerned and that makes him more nervous._

_-**Why do you look cute when you concerned?** __Damnit why am I so nervous.- He thinks to himself._

_-Why is he nervous? He's never nervous!-_

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea." _He nods._ "I was just... Umm... Wondering if you... If you would… like to... Umm-"

"Kenny, spit it out."

"I was... Uhh..."

"Kendall." _She says startling the blond._

_-**Oh shit.** She called me Kendall and not Kenny!_

"Willyougooutwithme?"

_-Whoa I didn't expect that... __**Say yes you know you want to.- **_

_Kendall waits until she responds, but instead she looks at him and just nods, caught off guard._

"Ok. How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock?"

_-Omg I can't wait.-_

"O-ok s-sounds great... Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

_-Oh great now I really can't wait.-_

"Oh and you can ask Katie about the beach convo."

"Ok."

_The pair walks inside and see the others are waiting. They decide to tell their respective groups when they get home and order their food, sit down and eat. When they're done eating the relax and just talk. After that they agree to head head back to the cars to go home. _

* * *

><p><strong>Katie and the guys<strong>

"Guys, you know how I pulled Rose aside?" _Kendall asks._

_The other look at their brother in confusion._ "Yea?"

"I asked her out and she said yes. Well she nodded, but I guess it was cause-"

"She wasn't expecting it." _Logan nods finishing his best friends sentence. _

"Yea, that." _Before they get to the cars James walks over to Briana and pulls her aside._

* * *

><p><strong>Briana<strong>

_The girls and Aidan are halfway to the car and James pulls Briana aside._

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

_After Kendall tell the guys what happened James gets an idea and sees Briana walking towards the car. He decides it's now or never and pulls her aside._

"Riri. Can I talk to you?" _He kinda got nervous about asking her so he takes a deep breath and tries to remember the question he learned._

"Sure. What's up Jamie?"

_-James looks kinda nervous but why?- She questions._

"Are you ok?"

-_**She's cute when she's worried.** Yea.- He says to himself._

"Yea, I just wanted know... Uhh... ¿Quieres... Salir... Um... Co-conmigo?"

_-**Oh my God.** Did he ask me out? I gotta tell the girls.-_

"Si, I will go out with you James. Do you wanna know what I said about you at the beach?"

_-YES!... __**Be cool**__.-_

"Yea."

"Then ask Kitty."

"Ok." _James shrugs._ "Oh, I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow."

"Ok." _She genuinely smile for the first time in weeks._ "Where are we gunna go?

"Well, that's a surprise." _They both walk back to see everyone waiting._

"Rose, Kendall, Katie, Bri, and I should go in Carlos' Mustang and Aidi, Carlos, Aidan, Nadii, and Logan should go in Aidi's Camaro; So me and You can talk, and Kendall and Rose can talk." _He whispers the last part to Briana and it has he thinking about what he just said._

_-Wait, Kendall and Rose?_

"I'm alright with that." _Aidi shrugs._ "How about you guys?"

"Yup!"

_James and Kendall look towards their Latino friend._ "Don't worry Carlos we'll take care of your baby!"

""You better." _Carlos shouts back._ "O les juro a Dios que les rompo las caras si encuentro mi carro jodio."

"¿Que que?" _The both shout._

_James cups his ear._ "Yo no te entiendo." _They all get in the cars and head back home._

* * *

><p><strong>Aidi<strong>

_During hockey practice Aidi couldn't help but look at Carlos. While they went to In 'N Out Burger she couldn't help but smile when they both ordered corn dogs and fries and when James suggested Carlos and Logan go with her, Nadii, and Aidan in her car, the others in Carlos', she couldn't help but take glances at him from the corner of her eye. The Latina pulls into the driveway with Kendall following in the Mustang and when Aidi looks to the right. she sees Aidan fell asleep during the ride._

"Ok, we're here." _She announces._

_Carlos taps her shoulder causing her to turn towards him._ "Umm... Beba?

"¿Ah?"

"Never mind." _He says shying away._

"Ok."

_-What was he gonna say?- Her curiosity is piqued._

_Ignoring that for now she decides to wake her brother up._ "Aidan. Wake up."

"Don't worry." _Carlos says._ "I'll take him."

"Gracias, Bebe. You know which door." _Carlos takes Aidan up to his room and walks back outside only five minutes later._

"Goodnight girls, and tell Adian we said goodnight!" _The guys say before they give the girls kisses on their cheeks, Kendall and james lingering a little, and head to the mustang heading back to the car._

"Goodnight, guys. Tell Katie lo mismo!"

_The girls go inside and Briana and Rosemary both scream. _"They asked us out!" _And tell the twins how they acted before and after they said yes._

"They didn't ask us." _The Ortiz twins say with pouts on their lips._

"They will soon." _Briana reassures._

_Nadii shakes her head._ "I doubt it."

_Aidi, on the other hand, whines._ "Shut up! Don't make me feel worse!" _The she walks into the kitchen, gets some Kool-Aid then there's a knock on the back door. She opens the door to find Carlos standing there._

* * *

><p><strong>The guys<strong>

_He heads to his car right behind Logan. Logan sits in the back seat next to James and a sleeping Katie, Kendall and James wearing creepy smiles on their faces and it's scaring both boys, then Logan begins to talk._

"Why are you guys smiling like that?"

_James' smile somehow widens._ "We asked Bri and Rose out and they said yes."

"We're not leaving until, you ask Nadii too." _Kendall says knowing Logan hasn't asked._

"I still didn't ask Aidi out yet, so I'll go with you." _Logan gets out of the car and Carlos follow behind him. _"I'll take the back and you take the front." _So they can each have their privacy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

_Carlos walks around the house and knocks on the door. Aidi opens it and he gets even more nervous._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos and Aidi<strong>

"Bebe? What are you doing here? I thought you guys left." _The Latina asks in confusion._

"Umm... I forgot to... Ask you... Umm- Can you step outside for a minute?" _He asks, looking behind Aidi. She turns around to find Briana staring, making him__ more nervous. _

"Sure." _She steps out on the patio. _"Sientate." _They sit and he plays with his hands._

"Gracias."

_-**Dios mio.** Why am I so nervous when I'm around her?_

_-Why is he nervous? **Is he...?** No, I don't think he is? **He's doing the same thing as Kendall and James**.-_

"Ok, you can continue."

_He nods._ "Te quería preguntar si tu..." _and mumbles the last part, scared she'll say no, but she doesn't understand._

"¿Qué? Speak up."

"¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?" _He asks again even more nervous._ "To the movies?"

"Bebe, I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

_-**Why do you doubt her, man?!**_

"Yea, I've been wanting you to ask me. If you want to know why, just ask Katie what I said about you when we went to the beach last weekend."

_He smiles._ "Ok." _Then he shies away._ "I was gonna ask you when we pulled up, but I got scared.

_He head tilts slightly._ "Why?"

"Because I thought you'd say no." _Again he looks at his shoes._

"But, why would I say no?"

_He shrugs._ "I don't know."

"Well, now you know I would've said yes."

"Yea, I know." _Embarrassment gone._ "I'll pick you up at 7:30?

"Ok pero... What movie are we gonna see?"

"Your choice."

"So, how about a scary movie?"

"Ok, but the only one I can think of is Paranormal Activity 3, it came out last Friday."

"Ok."_ Aidi says smiling._ "Yo quiero ver esa."

"Really." _Carlos asks unsure._ "I heard it was super scary."

"I know." _She says in a 'duh' tone._ "That's why I wanna see it." _'Cause then I'll get scared and get closer to you.' is what she silently says to herself._

_-Ok. We get scared and get closer together?...__**I like it! Wait what?**__...Yes __**we**__ 'cause I get scared too.- Carlos thinks._

"Esta bien. We'll see that one."

"Ok." _Carlos gets up, kisses Aidi on the cheek, and leaves._

* * *

><p><strong>The girls<strong>

_Aidi touches her cheek until he's out of sight, biting her bottom lip, and then she walks back inside with a huge smile on her face before screaming. _"He asked me out!" The other pair of twins and Aidi_ sit and wait for Zaidi to come back. Saidi girl comes back three minutes later._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"I'll go to the back and you take the front." _Carlos suggests and Logan nods heading towards the front. He takes a deep breath and knocks. Zaidi opens the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Zaidi<strong>

_Nadii walk into the living room and sits in front of the TV. She can't stop thinking about what happened so she turns the TV on and watches Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But gets up when she hears a knock on the front door. Since Briana went to the kitchen, Aidan is upstairs asleep, and Rose doesn't feel like getting up, Nadii opens the door and Logan's standing there._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Zaidi<strong>

"Hey Gringo, what's up?" _She asks._ "I thought you already left."

"Can we talk out here? Rosie is kinda creeping me out." She_ turns around to see Rose starring. _

_-Logan was right.** She is creepy.**-_

"Yeah, sure." _Nadii agrees and__ steps outside. They both sit on the steps and Nadii turns to look at Logan, who's nervous._

_-He's really cute when he's nervous.-_

"Logan, you okay?"_ Concern spilling from her voice._ "You seem nervous."

**_-_**_Great!_**_ It's obvious!-_**

_Logan nods._ "It's because I am."

"Why?"

_He sighs._ "Because I want to ask, If you... Will... Uhh... Bleep Blop Bloop.

"What was _that_?" _She asks trying not to laugh. _

"Shut up." _He answers, not heat behind his words._ "Will you... Umm... go out... With me. Tomorrow?"

_-Did he just ask me out?!-_

The Latina smiles. "Why are you nervous about that?"

_The brunet shrugs._ "Because you could say 'no'." _Logan looks down, not wanting to see her reaction._

_-How cute!-_

"Why would I say 'no'?"

"Because you can." _He looks her into her eyes and smiles._ "Now please, can you stop asking questions and answer mine?"

"Yes."

_-Did she say yes?!-_

"Yes, as in you'll stop asking questions, or yes, you will go out with me?" _We both smile at each other, and then we hear someone scream "He asked me out!"_

_Nadii laughs._ "Looks like I'm not the only one who was asked out. Aidi seems happy."

_-I love the way she laughs._

"Are you?" _He asks a little insecure._

"Ask Katie and you'll get your answer."

"Alright, I will."

_-Now Katie has to tell me._

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow night at 7. Location is a surprise."

_Nadii nods, still smiling._ "Alright. I can't wait."

_They both stand up and smile once again, Zaidi turns to go inside, and he heads to Carlos' car. She goes inside and looks at Aidi. _

* * *

><p><strong>The girls<strong>

"You're happy?"

_-Nope. More like ecstatic.-_

_Aidi nods._ "Mmhmm. Where'd you go?"

"Logan knocked on the door."

_The older twin bounces on her heels._ "Did he ask you out?"

"Yes!" _Nadii shouts._

"¿Estas contenta?"

"Claro que si."

_They all freak out a little because they were asked us out. Then Nadii heads to her room smiling. All her sister can think about is what will happen on her date with Carlos. Fifteen minutes later, the phone rings and Aidi, being the only one left downstairs, picks up the phone._

* * *

><p><strong>The guys<strong>

_Carlos walks back around the house with a huge smile on my face at the same time as Logan. They get in the car, Carlos kicking Kendall out of the driver's seat, and drive off._

James continues to smile creepily at his friends. "Did they say 'yes"?"

_Carlos and Logan both nod, smiling like James and Kendall._

_-Amo la Vida._

_-Life is good._

_Carlos pulls up to drop Kendall and Katie, who finally woke up, off but before Katie gets inside, the guys pull her aside._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

"Katie, I asked Beba out, and she said to tell me what she said at the beach."

"Nani said the same thing."

_James and Kendall nod._ "Same."

"Wait a second." _She dials someone's number and puts it on speaker._

**"Hola?"**

**"Hi Aidi. I just want to make sure you, Nadii, Bri, and Rose told Carlos and the others that it's ok to tell them about our convo at the beach the other day?"**

**"I love it how you said Carlos' name only,"**_ Aidi says sarcastically._ **"but yea I gave Carlitos permission, but let me go ask." **_Aidi runs upstairs and knocks on each girl's door. Nadii opens it a little annoyed. _**"It's Katie asking if you told Logan, James, and Kendall to ask her about the convo en la playa."**

**"Oh." **_Katie hears from the other side._

_Nadii takes the phone._ **"Yeah Kate, I did tell Logan to ask you."**

**"And we gave them permission too." The Rivera twins say.**

_Katie nods even though they can see her._ **"Ok just making sure... Thanks... Goodnight girls... Bye."**

**"Denada."**

**"Goodnight girls!" **_The guys shout._

**"Goodnight baby girl, Carlitos, Jamie, Kenny and... Logie." **_Aidi laughs._** "Nadii said goodnight. Bye." **_Katie hangs up._

* * *

><p><strong>The girls<strong>

_Briana, Aidi, and Rose laugh._ "Really... Logie?"

"Hey! I didn't give him that name, his mom was the first to call him Logie." _Nadii defends but they all laugh anyways, until they need to breathe, then they go their separate ways into their respective bedrooms._

* * *

><p><strong>The guys and Katie<strong>

"Ha, told you so!"

"Wait... Logie?" _Carlos laughs._

"Shut up." _Logan mumbles as blush creeps up the tips of his ears and his neck._

"Ok. So, I kinda recorded the conversation without them knowing, so, just watch." _Katie admits while pulling out her phone._ "Imma skip to where Rosie admits to liking Ken-dork and bugging Bri."

**"**_"Yea so, he's so sweet, cute, charming, and he's respectful." And Rose turns to her twin. "We all know you like James."_

_"Whaaaaaaaat no... Psh... No... I-I... Don't... like James." Bri turns a little red._

_"Aha lo sabia!" Aidi does a little dance. "Briana and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

_"Shut up Aidi!" She says throwing a piece of bread at her cousin, but misses. "Yea, ok, you got me. I do kinda like him. I just feel comfortable around him, like I can come to him if I have a problem. He's my bestest friend, I can tell him everything. He respects me, he's sweet, he's charming. And have you seen that body. It's impossible to have washboard abs as nice as those. I just wanna... uhhh!"_**"**

"James. Don't. Say. Anything."_ Katie warns and he raises his hands in surrender._

**"**_"Woah, Prima. That don't sound like a kinda?_

_"Ok, fine! I fully like him, but how about you, Aidi?" Briana wiggle her eyebrows. "Carlos chasing you around, huh? What was that about?"_

_"I stole his corndog." And she shrugs. "It was like a piece of heaven on a stick."_**"**

_Carlos is about to say something but Katie stops pauses the video and stops him. _"Oh and Carlitos no interruptions... Got it?... Ok."

**"**_"We all just laugh. "Oh, Aidi!"_

_"That's not what I mean."_

_"Oh, I know what you mean." For the first time since I met Aidi, this is the first time I've seen he being serious. "Hell yea I like him. Yesterday I realized he acted more like my boyfriend than Jordan did, he actually comforted me, he was my shoulder to cry on, Carlos knows more about me than Jordan does. Watch this." She nods._

_Nadii looks at her twin, confused. "What?"_

_"Carlos Antonio Garcia?!" Carlos gets up and runs over to them._

_"¿Que pasa? What did I do?" He asks, but Aidi shakes her head. "If you want another corndog you ain't getting it."_

_"Damnit! But that's not why I called you."_

_"Then what?"_

_"What's my middle name? What's my favorite color? What's my favorite team? And Who's my celebrity crush?"_

_"You don't have a middle name. Your favorite color is Red, but then black, grey, and white, in that order. Favorite team is the Miami Heats. And, your guy celebrity crush is and I quote 'Taylor fucking Lautner' and girl crush is Meagan Good." He says it matter-of-factly._

_"Ok, thank you." He kisses her cheek before returning back to his table._

_"Anyone wanna ask Jordan?"_

_"I will." Katie offers. "Give me his number." Aidi gives Katie her ex's number. "'Hey, it's me Katie, the girls' friend. I just wanna ask you a few questions'... 'Hey umm ok –J'... 'What's Aidi's fave color, fave team, middle name, and celebrity crush? –K'... 'Umm why? –J'... 'For a project, I have to ask people who know her –K'... 'Oh ok. Purple, Celtics, Elizah, and Chris Brown –J'... 'Thanks –K'... "Welcome –J'."_

_"He's so stupid." Briana says._

_"He didn't notice you're a grade lower and have different classes." Rose adds._

_"See he said my fifth favorite color, the team I don't like at all, his cousin's middle name, and one of them, but still not my number one celebrity crush. He knows nothing about me. As for Carlos he got them all correct and then some." Then the Latina sighs. "I always get this weird feeling when I see Carlos, something I've never gotten with Jordan, even though I've only known Bebe for almost 3 months and Jordan like 8 months, but I don't know if he likes me that way."  
><em>

_"I know what you mean." Briana and Rose both nod._

_"Aww," Nadii coos. "That was so... Corny!"_**"**

"Nadii's a moment killer, no offence _**Logie**_." Carlos pouts.

"Heyy!" Logan shouts offended by the nickname. "But none taken."

_Carlos then turns to Katie in realization. _"So, that's why she called me over?"

"Yup and you passed the test."

**"**_"Shut up!" Aidi sticks her tongue out. "What about you and Logan?_

_"Well, I like him, the same goes for me, but I don't really know if Logan likes me." The genius shrugs. "Me and him like the same things, sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I think that maybe I'm delusional."_

_"Well, they do like you guys because every time I eavesdrop they're either talking about music, video games, cars, or you." Katie says joining into the conversation again."_**" **_Katie stops the video and the guys look at her in shock._

"Whoa, she said that about me and my corndogs!" _The Latino shouts when everything processes._

"Yea, obviously, Carlitos you just saw the video."

"Logie."_ Kendall gets a snicker from the others._ "Why'd you make the girl suffer?"

_Logan playfully glares._ "Shut up. I didn't mean to. I was... Confused and scared."

"And I'm not good at talking to girls."

"We know, Carlitos, we know." _He's had a lot of trouble getting a girlfriend because he's such a daredevil. No one seems to get to know the real him. The Carlos the guys, Aidan, Katie, their parents, and the girls know. Logan just has a hard time saying how he feels._

"I was confused about Rosita liking me because she never showed it, but when that guy broke up with her and I kept calling her beautiful, she got flustered so quickly compared to the other times." _Kendall confesses._

_James nods in understanding. _"And I wanted to give Riri time to get over the guy before I told her how I felt."

"You don't care if I spied on you guys?"

"Nope, we're used to it." _Katie heads to her bedroom and says goodnight. The guys say their goodbyes and Carlos, Logan, and James leave. Carlos drops James off, then Logan and when they get to the stairs, their parents ask about school and their night. The guys tell their parents they asked the girls out. Though they were surprised, they were also happy to hear that their boys asked out the girls they really like, but not as happy as their sons._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

General P.O.V

_Today's the day the groups go on their dates and they are excited. Though the guys are also nervous and want their date to be special. After school they hop into the Aston Martin and Mercedes and go to their respective homes to get ready for a night. the guys hope, they'll never forget. __Logan and Zaidi are the first to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Zaidi<strong>

"Where we going, Gringo?" _Zaidi asks._

"You'll see."

"Come on, Logie." _The Latina whines._ "Tell me, pleeeeaaase?

_Logan shakes his head._ "It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"But I do know you're gonna love this one."

_Nadii stares at her date._ "How do you know if I'll like it or not?"

"Because I know you, Nani." _Logan parks the car in an empty lot._

"Why are we at the beach?" _She asks._

"Come on." _He shrugs._ "You'll see.

"Do I have to?"

_Logan shakes his head._ "Would you rather go on this date with me or go back home and cry because you didn't have the best date ever with the best looking guy on the planet."

_Nadii shrugs._ "Ehh. I've seen better." _She says jokingly._

"Oh, really." _He nods._ "So, I guess you want to walk home instead." _He asks._ "Since y'know, you've seen better."

"No, father." _She teases._ "Don't get your panties in a twist." _They both look at each other and burst into laughter._

"Come on, Nani.

"Ok, ok I'm moving." _She retorts._ "Sheesh! Men now a day, always pushing and so demanding."

_Logan teases back._ "Sheesh! Women so whiney now a days, always complaining." _Zaidi gets out of the car and they walk down the beach. _

_Zaidi stops and sees a picnic set up. _"Oh my God! This is so cute."

"I knew you would like it. I told you so."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Logan Mitchell was right, blah blah blah, it's not the first time."

"Thank you, thank you very much." _They sit down and get ready to eat. Logan brought cake, salad, flan, and other picnic foods he knew his date would like. They talk about nothing and everything and when they finish eating, they walk around the beach for a while then lie down in the sand and look at the stars._

* * *

><p><strong>James and Bri<strong>

_Briana turns in the passenger's seat._ "Jamie, where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

"Do I at least know the place?"

_James nods sarcastically._ "Yeah, 'cause I know every restaurant you went to in the past four to five years."

_Briana sits back and pouts._ "Shut up. You could've said 'i don't know'."

"You're cute when you pout."

_She looks out the window, blushing._ "So I'm ugly when I don't pout." _She jokes._

James stutters. "No, I-I didn't mean it li-like th-at."

"Chill Jamie, I was joking."

"Good." _He nods, blush covering his cheeks._ "We're here." _James takes his date to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They sit in the back of the restaurant, isolated from the other people and talk about their pasts, ignoring the topic of Xavi. Briana doesn't want to talk about it and James doesn't care about him. They eat their food and head home after two and a half hours of talking._

"This was the most fun I had in ever." _She kisses his cheek._ "Thank you, Jamie."

"You're welcome Riri." _He kisses her cheek and they head home._

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall and Rose<strong>

_Kendall picks Rose up and they head to their destination. "_Kenny, can you tell me where we're going?" _Rose asks her date._

"I'll give you a hint..." _And she nods._ "Carlos would've gone here if he didn't go to the movies."

_Rose jokes._ "Are you taking me to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"No, but much more fun."

_10 minutes later they arrive at their destination. _"The carnival?"

"What you don't like it?"_ Kendall asks a little worried._

"Kenny, how well do you know me?"

_Kendall nods side to side, contemplating._ "Pretty well I think."

"Than you know my answer."

"Ok then, let's go." _Kendall gets out of the car and open Rose's door. They head to the ticket booth and Kendall pays for the tickets and wins her big, stuffed animals. He buys her cotton candy and fried dough._

"Which ride you wanna go next Rosita?"

"We went on every ride except the... Ferris Wheel."_ She shrugs._

"Then let's go milady." _They run to the Ferris Wheel and end the night with their first kiss at the top, right under the star filled sky. How romantic._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos and Aidi<strong>

"Two tickets for Paranormal Activity 3, please?"

"That'll be 14 dollars." _Carlos hands her the money and she gives him the tickets_. "Here you go have a nice night."

"Thank you, you too." _Aidi and Carlos turn and head to the concession stand. Not many people are there tonight so they end up in the front of the line quickly._

"What do you want, Beba?" _Carlos asks._

"You could just buy popcorn, soda, candy and corn dogs." _The Latina suggests._

"My kind of girl." _And Aidi blushes._

"What would you like to buy?"_ The Cashier asks._

"A small popcorn, a small soda, 5 corn dogs, 1 bag of gummy worms, and a bag of fruit smackers."

"Alright. That'll be $23.76." _Carlos hand him a 20 dollar bill and 5 dollar bill._

"Keep the change."

"Thanks." _They head in to watch the movie._

"Wow, these are small?" _Aidi says referring to the popcorn and soda._ "I could drink this soda with the help of the other girls and the guys. And this popcorn is almost as tall as us. And we're over five feet."

"I know right. It's great! So, we don't have to get refills."

_Aidi nods._ "And it's cheap. Which, is even better." _By the time the movie is half way through __Aidi__ and Carlos have both jumped about 50 times. Aidi gets super scared she ends up on Carlos' lap. Before the movie ends they have their first kiss. It's weird, but they aren't like other couples, they are special, but at least it wasn't a chick flick._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone<strong>

_They all have a good time on their dates and when they get home, the girls talk all night about how their dates went and so do the guys._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

General P.O.V

_The girls and Aidan head to school in Rose's Porsche and the guys and Katie in Kendall's Hybrid. The groups spot each other in the parking lot, the first ones out of both cars are Katie and Aidan and he pulls her aside._

"Kit-Kat, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, A.J." _Katie has a confused look on her face, looks at the girls, who had smiles on their faces, and Katie knows it isn't something bad._

_Aidan fidgets._ "Kit-Kat will you... Uhh..."

"Will I... What?" _She asks, less confused._

"Oh... Uhh... You know... Go out with me tomorrow?"

_Katie smiles widely._ "I would love to go out with you A.J."

_Kendall is the first to speak after Aidan sighs in relief._ "See we told you, Aidan."

_Rose nods._ "And we told you Katie."

"Wait... What?" _Katie asks._ "Guys you knew Aidan liked me?"

"Duh, baby sister." _Kendall nods._ "You need to get your eyes checked. He always turns red around you, like a clown threw up on him. No offense Aidan."

"Still embarrassing!" _Said boy shouts._

"Oh, and you don't?" _Katie asks._ "Because last time I checked, you guys didn't think the girls liked you, even though they were practically red like tomatoes, when you complimented them." _She defends, but then remembers the girls are right behind her._ "Sorry girls."

"No need to put us on blast." _The guys look at Aidi confused._

_Nadii tries to clear things out._ "Blow up our spot."

_Briana sighs._ "Snitch on us."

"No need to tell you that." _Rose says in frustration._

"Oh!"

_Aidan turns to his family._ "And you girls know I like Katie?"

_Aidi nods._ "Yup, someone should really stop talking in their sleep."

"Oh, ok, you wanna play that game." _Aidi looks at her little brother with wide eyes._ "You should stop sleep talking too, because I'm pretty sure saying how much you want to kiss Bebe's lips, in the middle of the night, is you actually awake with your eyes shut and not remember it in the morning?" _Aidi turns red and Carlos kisses her cheek which makes her turn even redder._

"Ha, that just made our day." _Her twin and cousins laugh._

"Why are you laughing?" _Aidan turns to them next._ "Zaidi, you should really change the password on your laptop. Y'know, so I don't ready your... You know... Again. All I see is oh Logan did this, oh Logan said that." _Logan stands there curious to what Nadii says in her journal on her laptop. Nadii can't believe Adían said that. Her mouth drops and Briana and Rose know they're next and they're scared. _"Bri and Rose, you shouldn't keep your phones unlocked, you know how nosy I am." _He shakes his head._ "Bri really 'I wanna feel James hair and his muscles, oh his muscles'."_ Again he shakes his head._ "and Rose," _He tisks._ "'I wish I can watch Kendall play Football every day, shirtless' never expected that from you." _Aidan looks at them and sees the looks on Nadii, Bri, and Rose's faces and knows he's gonna pay for what he just did._

_Kendall walks up to Rose wiggling his eyebrows._ "Oh, really?" _Rose blushes. _

_He laughs._ "It's kind of cute." _He says which makes her blush even more. _

_James then walks up to Bri._ "Do you really wanna feel my hair and muscles? Because you can." _Bri blushes._

_Bri and Rose laugh off the awkwardness._ "Shut up!"

_Logan goes up to Nadii, smirking._ "So, what'd you say about me Nani?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Gringo." _She says teasingly._

"Oh, come on, Nani." _Logan protests._ "The guys can find out what the girls said but I can't?

_Nadii smirks._ "Exactly."

_Then the girls turn back to Aidan. _"AIDAN JOAQUÍN ORTIZ ERES UN HOMBRE MUERTO!" _And they start to chase the Latino._

"Hey don't hurt him to bad," _Katie shouts at the girls._ "I have a date with him tomorrow."

_Carlos ignores the others and turns to Aidi, whispering._ "What he said, that you said, isn't a bad idea."

"Oh, really?" _Aidi whispers back._

"Nope, I'd rather do that, than go to school." _He keeps trying._

"Maybe later."_ She shrugs._

_Carlos tries again._ "¿Beba te a dicho alguna vez que eres increíblemente hermosa?"

_Aidi shakes her head._ "Nope, but that's not gonna change the maybe to a yes."

"Fine." _The Latino sighs. After that they all go to class and the first three classes go by quickly. They all meet up in fourth period, Music, and are assigned another project due next week; to write a love song and perform it in class._

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

General P.O.V

**Girls**

_The Breath Takers are writing their song, but the one thing stopping them is writer's block. They don't know how to put their feelings into a song. But then Nadii plays something on the piano and it turns into the melody of their song. Aidi and Rose then play around on their guitars._

"It sounds better on guitar."_ The others agree with nadii. And Aidi and Rose figure out the first and second verses, Briana comes up with the hooks, Nadii comes up with the bridge, and they all come up with the chorus. They put the song together and practice until the deem themselves finished and ready to perform the song in class in four days. _

* * *

><p><strong>Guys<strong>

_Meanwhile, BTR comes up with the melody of their song together, then James writes the first verse, Carlos and Kendall write the chorus, Logan writes the hook and the second verse, and Carlos and James come up with the bridge. BTR and Katie go over to TBT's and Aidan's house and ask to hear the girls' song._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone<strong>

_Aidi shakes her head._ "Nope, that's a surprise but can we hear yours?

_Carlos also shakes his head._ "Nope, because that is a surprise too."

"Pwease Carwos?" _Aidi asks pouting. He tries his hardest to not give in. And then Kendall helps him out._

"Nope and Carlos don't give into Beba's puppy dog eyes."

"Pwetty pwease, Bebe?" _Aidi tries again._

"I can't help it, she's just so cute." _Aidi blushes and everyone laughs. Carlos wraps his arms around Aidi's waist and kisses her._

_Carlos still doesn't let up._ "But still not telling you, Beba."

"It couldn't hurt to try but Kenny ruined it." _She then turns to Kendall._ "I could have got him to tell me."_ Kendall sticks his tongue out like a five year old._

"What're you gonna do, Kenny? Lick me to death." _She teases._

_Kendall pouts._ "Shut up."

_Carlos turns her attention back to him._ "Beba, the only thing I can say is that's only half of the surprise." _He kisses Aidi again, but then it leads to making-out._

_James nods._ "Yup, but you just have to wait 'til we're done singing our song to get the other half." _He says with his chin on Bri's head and arms around her waist from behind._

_Briana stomps her foot._ "You're making it worse by saying that, Jamie." _She says turning her head to look at him and kisses his cheek._

"Yea, now we have to wait like a year to get both parts..." _Rose huffs out._

_Kendall walks up to Rose and hugs her from behind._ "Stop exaggerating, it's only four days."

"Exactly!"

"We're lost." _Both Carlos and Aidi say._ "What we talking about?"

"You're always lost." _Kendall says._

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Both Latinos ask, offended._

"It means you're perfect for each other." _Nadii decides to join in._

"We know." _They all laugh._

"And you shouldn't make-out while we're talking about something important." _Rose reprimands._

"Too bad." _Aidi retorts._ "It's my favorite thing to do with my favorite person."

"Yea what Beba said." _Carlos agrees._ "And if you don't want to see then..."_ Everyone glares at the two hyper Latinos._

"Fine we'll stop." _They both say._ "... For now."_ The all hang out for the rest of the day and the guys and Katie stay for dinner._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR DAYS LATER: SECOND PROJECT<strong>

General P.O.V

_Today the project is due but also, it's the day the guys give the girls the surprise. They all pull up in the school parking lot and the first ones out of both cars are the two youngest. Adian rushes over to kiss his girlfriend; they made it official after the second date. Aidi runs up and kisses Carlos, Rose, Briana, and Zaidi walk over and quickly kiss Kendall and James, and everyone stares at Logan and Zaidi, who are practically making-out._

_Everyone turns to one another and then back to the couple._ "Oooh!"

"Shut up." _Zaidi says after pulling away._

_Logan hooks his arm around said girl._ "You guys act like you've never seen a couple kiss."

"Yes 'cause we have never seen _you_ kiss, especially like _that_."_ His brothers respond._

"It was an 'Oh' moment." _The other girls add._

"Oh, wow." _Nadii and Logan shake their heads_

"Come on," _He turns around._ "let's get you girls to class." _The guys drop off their girls in first period, then to their classes. Again the first three classes go by quickly and now it's four__th__ period. The girls decide to go first._

"Remember," _Mr. Roque announces._ "tomorrow's the concert with Hollywood Arts, be prepared everyone."_ He turns to the girls._ "Ok, Breath Takers! What's the song you wrote?"

_Nadii nods._ "It's called-

"'**Start of something good'.**" _Aidi interrupts and Nadii stares at her twin asking why she interrupted her. Aidi pouts but continues to bounce in place._ "Sorry, you took too long, I wanted to say the name, and I only took one pill."

"I said all of two words! Ask Adian or Carlitos for one later."

"Ok, moving on." _Briana says._

"Let's begin." _Rose says and they start playing their instruments; Aidi on the drums, Briana on the bass, Zaidi on acoustic guitar, Rose on electric guitar._

Nadii:_** "You never know**_

_**When you're gonna meet someone**_

_**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

_**You're just walking around and suddenly**_

_**Everything that you thought that you knew about Love is gone"**_

_**You find out it's all been wrong**_

Bri:_**_** "**_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore**_

_**'Cause they lead me here to you"**_

Bri and Nadii:_** "I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**_

_**(**_Aidi and Rose:_** Na [x20])"**_

Rose:_** "Everyone know life has its ups and down**_

_**One day you're on top of the world**_

_**And one day you're a clown"**_

Aidi: _**_**"**_Well I've been both enough to know**_

_**You don't wanna get in the way when it's workin' out**_

_**The way that it is right now**_

_**You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve**_

_**Cause I just can't hide it anymore"**_

Aidi and Rose: _**"**__**I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start"**_

Nadii:_** "'Cause I don't know where it's going**_

_**There's a part of me that loves not knowing"**_

Bri:_** "Just don't let it in before we begin"**_

Rose:_** "You never know**_

_**When you gonna meet someone"**_

Aidi:_** "And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone"**_

TBT:_** "I know that it's gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to God that I don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe (**_Rose:_** Ye-ee-a**__**h)**_

_**Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**_

**(**Rose:_** Na [x20])**_

Nadii:_** "Yee-ee-ah**_

_**Start of something good"**_

Bri:_** "Yee-ee-ah**_

_**Start of something good"**_

Aidi:_** "Yeah this could be the start of something gooood**_

_**Yea-ee-ah"**_

_The guys stare on, speechless, with smiles on all their faces. Everyone in class cheers and claps and the girls wait for Mr. Roque's grade._

"Breath Takers, it pains me to say this," _The girls grow crestfallen._ "you continue to take my breath away." _Mr. Roque says._ "You get an A. Again."

"Leggo!" _Aidi cheers._ "This is honestly on of the only classes I get an A in."

_Mr. Roque nods._ "Who wrote the song?"

_Nadii speaks first._ "I came up with the melody of the song."

"We all wrote the chorus." _Aidi adds._

"Aidi and Rosie figured out the first and second verses..." _Briana says._

_Rose shrugs._ "And Bri came up with the bridge."

"Who inspired you?" _The girls turn around and point accusingly at BTR._

_The girls smile._ "Them."

"Oh..." _Mr. Roque nods in understanding._ "Good job girls. And boys... Keep inspiring them." _TBT goes to their seats next to their guys and kiss their cheeks. The guys blush, but it goes unnoticed by the girls._

_Carlos leans his head onto Aidi's shoulder._ "You really wrote that for us, Beba?"

"No, we wrote it for Taylor Lautner..." _She looks at him and smiles when he frowns._ "Bebe, claro que si." _She playfully slaps Carlos._

"Ven aqua, Beba." _Aidi gets closer and Carlos kisses her while pulling her on his lap._

_ Everyone in class has gone, the guys waited to go last so they can do both parts of their "surprise". Now it's their turn. _"Big time rush, your turn."

"This song is called..." _Logan looks at Carlos and knows he's going to interrupt him too. _"Carlos, you can say the name."

_Said Latino jumps._ "Yay!... Umm... It's called '_**Worldwide'**_." _They all get in their places with instruments; Carlos on drums, Logan on the keyboard, Kendall on bass, and James on guitar. Before they start they wink at the girls._

James/Logan (Background):_**"(Mmmm) Ooooh**_

_**Wait (Wait) a minute (A minute)**_

_**Before you tell me anything how was your day**_

_**Cause I've (Away) been missing"**_

Kendall:_**"You by my side, yeah"**_

James/Logan (Background):_**"Did I (Awake) awake (Awake)**_

_**You out of your dream**_

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep"**_

Kendall:_**"You calm me down**_

_**There's something about the sound of your voice"**_

Carlos:_**"I-I-I-I never, never **_

_**(**_Logan:_** Never as far away as it may seem, no)**_

_**Soon we'll be together"**_

James/ Carlos (Background):_**"We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Pa-ris **_

_**London **_

_**Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do **_

_**(**__**Hello, Tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night)**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Woooaaah)"**_

Logan/Carlos (Background):_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Worldwide worldwide worldwide (**__**Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

_**Worldwide worldwide worldwide **__**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

_**Yes (I may) I may (I may)**_

_**Meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worry (No)"**_

Kendall:_**"Cause you have my heart**__**"**_

Logan/Kendall (Background):_**"It ain't (Away) easy (Away)**_

_**To keep moving from city to city**_

_**Just get up and go"**_

Kendall:_**"The show must go on**_

_**So I need you to be strong"**_

Carlos:_**"I-I-I-I never, never **_

_**(**_Logan: _**Never as far away as it may seem)**_

**(**James: _**No never)**_

_**Soon we'll be together**_

**(**Logan: _**We'll pick up right where we left off)"**_

James/Carlos (Background): _**"**__**Pa-ris**_

_**London**_

_**Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**(**__**Hello, Tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night)**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Woooaaah)"**_

Logan/James (Background):_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you**_

_**Worldwide (Worldwide) w**__**orldwide worldwide**_

_**Girl I'll be (Worldwide) thinking about you**_

_**Worldwide worldwide worldwide**_

Kendall:_**"Girl, I'll be thinking about you"**_

Carlos: _"__**Oooh**_

_**Wherever the wind blows me**_

**_You're_**_** still the one and only**_

_**Girl on my mind"**_

James/Logan (Background):_**"No**_

_**There ain't no one better (Worldwide)**_

_**So always remember (Worldwide)**_

_**Always remember**_

_**Girl you're miiiiiiiiiiiiiine"**_

_The girls are so happy they're about to cry._

Logan:_**"Pa-ris **_

_**London **_

_**Tokyo**_

_**Just one thing that I gotta do"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello"**_

Logan/James (Background):_**"Tuck you in (Oooo-oooo-oooh)**_

_**Every night on the phone"**_

Carlos:_**"Hello, tuck you in every (Ooh)"**_

James: _**"And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on"**_

Logan/James (Background): _**"(Yeaaaaaah)**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Helloooo (Yeaaaaaah)"**_

Logan: _**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

_**Worldwide (Worldwide)**_

_**Worldwide (Oooooh)**_

_**Worldwide"**_

Carlos:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

Logan/James (Background): _**"Worldwide (Oooh)**_

_**Worldwide (Oooh)**_

_**Worldwide"**_

Kendall:_**"Girl I'll be thinking about you"**_

James: _**"Worldwide"**_

Logan: _**"Yes I may**_

_**Meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_

_**But don't you worr-ayy"**_

BTR:_**"Cause you have my heaaart"**_

_Mr. Roque looks stunned._ "Woah, James you hit that note beautifully." _Said teen spins in a circle, thankful for the praise._

_Carlos moves away from the drums._ "What's our grade?"

"An A plus, thanks to James' beautiful high note."

"Yesss! My first A _plus_!" Carlos shouts, then runs to his best friend for a hug. "Thanks James and your 'Beautiful high note'."

_James pats his back then pushes him away._ "Quiet you! But you're welcome."

"Who wrote the song?"

"We all came up with the melody but I wrote the first verse..."_ James says._

_Logan points at his best friends._ "Carlos and Kendall wrote the chorus..."

"Carlos and James come up with the bridge..." _Kendall nods then looks at Carlos._

"And Logan wrote the hook and the second verse."

"And who inspired you?" _Mr. Roque asks, having a feeling he knows the answer._

"The Breath Takers!"

_Carlos nods._ "Obviously."

"Of course they did."

"Umm... Guys we have to you know... Uhh..." _Logan shakes his head towards the girls._

"Oh, yea."

"Hey!"_ The guys shout getting their girls' attention._ "Do you want the other half now." _The girls are speechless, so they just nod, and at that moment the guys walk up to them and Carlos takes Aidi's hand, James takes Briana's hand, Kendall takes Rose's hand, and Logan takes Zaidi's hand._

"Beba, Riri, Rosita, and Nani..." _Carlos starts._

_Then James says._ "Will you amazingly, funny, talented,..."

_Kendall adds._ "Beautiful Latinas be our..."

"Girlfriends?" Logan finishes and _Aidi is the first to nod, t__he others follow right after, and at the same time tears begin to fall, making the guys confused._

"Why are you all crying?" _Kendall asks curiously._

_And Carlos asks concerned._ "¿Que te pasa, Beba?" She_ shakes her head and the guys wipe away the tears off their girls._

_Aidi clears her throat._ "Nada."

"It's just..." _Nadii pauses._

_Bri and Rose wipe the rest of their tears._ "Happy tears." _The girls giggle._ "Wow, we just sounded like gringas."

"The song was..." _Aidi speaks again._

"Beautiful."_ They all say._

"Oh, Nadii, I thought you were gonna say it was corny."_ Carlos jokes._

"It was that, too." _She teases._

"Back up a little..." _James says._ "Did you say yes?" _The girls all nod again._

"James, you need to pay attention." _Logan says._

"Well, sorry. I was a little distracted by the tears rolling down _my girlfriend's _face." _His smile reaches from ear to ear._ "I like the sound of that. My girlfriend."

"Just shut up and kiss me _boyfriend._"_ Briana says and __then _t__he guys _kiss the Latinas deeply and everyone awes. Even Mr. Roque._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly. :(**

**To see clothes click on the link on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY: HAHSLAHS CONCERT**

General P.O.V

_The auditorium in Los Angeles High is filled with students, teachers, friends, and families. Everyone performing is seated the right side and non-performing students/teachers/families are seated in the center and to the left. Helen and Ms. Wainwright, the principals of the two schools, walk on stage._

"Well, good morning everybody. We would like y'all to settle down now. So we can begin." _The whole auditorium quiets down in less than a minute._

"Thank you. Alright, my name is Helen, I'm the principal of Hollywood Arts, which we're starting off with. First ones up are Tasha Jones and Andre Harris."_ Everyone cheers._

"Wooo! Tasha!" _Aidi cheers the loudest._ "Go get em." _Tasha and Andre get up on the stage. _

_Andre heads for the piano and Tasha to the microphone in the center. "_Hello everyone. We're going to sing _**"Perfect harmony"**_ by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer."

Tasha:_** "When I first saw you**_

_**Didn't know what to think**_

_**But something about is so interesting**_

_**I can see me and you being best friends**_

_**The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences"**_

Both: _**"When I can't think of the right words to say**_

_**I just sing**_

_**Oh oh oooh**_

_**Oh oh oooh**_

_**Come on and harmonize with my melody**_

_**And we'll sing"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh**_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony"**_

Andre:_** "I would have never thought I'd be here with you**_

_**To start a friendship that is so brand new**_

_**It's so amazing I have to say**_

_**Never met someone that had so much in common with me**_

_**Now I can look into your eyes all day**_

_**And just say"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh**_

_**Oh oh oooh"**_

Andre: _**"I wanna harmonize with your harmony**_

_**And we'll sing"**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh**_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony**_

_**Sometimes in your lifetime**_

_**You look and search for"**_

Both:_** "Some just to care"**_

Andre:_** "Look around and it was there**_

_**And we"**_

Both:_** "Didn't need to go nowhere"**_

Tasha/Andre (Background):_** "When I can't think of the right words to say (Right words to say)**_

_**Oh oh oooh**_

_**Oh oh oooh (Woah oh oh oh oh)**_

Both:_** "Come on and harmonize with my melody (Yeah)**_

Tasha:_** "Oh oh oooh**_

_**Ain't it a perfect harmony"**_

Andre:_** "You got me"**_

Tasha:_** "I got you"**_

Andre:_** "I got you"**_

Tasha:_** "You got me"**_

Andre:_** "Yea you got me"**_

Tasha:_** "I got you"**_

Both:_** "A perfect harmo-ny"**_

_Aidi, Rose, Zaidi, Briana, and Aidan all stand up, not caring who was watching._ "Leggo Tasha and Andre! Woooo!" _They both get off stage and share a kiss once at their seats._

"Hold up." _Aidi says._ "What was that?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," _Tasha smiles widely._ "Andre and I have been going out since last week."

_Briana's head perks up._ "Seriously?!"

"Yea." _Andre answers._

"Seriously?" _Rose asks._ "Like, no joke?"

_Tasha nods._ "Yea."

_Aidi just yells."_ Ahh! Congrats."

"Thanks bestie." _Andre says hugging the hyperactive Latina._

"Alright,"_ Helen says getting everyone's attention._ "now Tori Vega and Jade West." _The girls run up the stage._

"Go Tori!"

"We are going to sing an original song called_** '****Take a hint'.**_" _Said girl announces._

"Dedicated to all you losers who don't know the meaning of 'I don't like you', 'Go away', or 'Fuck off'." _Jade adds. __Everyone in the audience laughs and the girls sing their song and everyone cheers._

_Tori clears her throat._ "If we can, can we sing another song?"

"But we're singing another even if you don't want us too." _Jade answers being her usual self._

"Yeah!."

_Sikowitz comes out from behind the curtains._ "Jade, stop being such a gank."

_Said girl send him a glare._ "Alright. This is for all those guys who have a girl on their mind, but she can't get over her first love."

"Here is_** "All she knows" **_by Bruno Mars." _Everyone cheers as they finish their song. Four other HA students go and then Helen is back on stage._

"Ok, last ones from Hollywood Arts are Juan Rodriguez, Trey Williams, Jordan Ortiz, and Xavier Torres."

"Thank you, Helen."_ Jordan smiles causing Helen to giggle. _"This song, we are dedicating it to Briana and Rosemary Rivera, Aidi and Zaidi Ortiz." _Jordan sits at the piano while the other three stand in the center facing the girls._

"This is Max Schneider's cover of_** 'Not Over You'**_." _Xavi adds._

Xavi:_** "Dreams**_

_**That's where I have to go**_

_**To see your beautiful face anymore**_

_**I stare at a picture of you**_

_**And listen to the radio**_

_**Hope**_

_**Hope there's a conversation**_

_**We both admit we had it good**_

_**But until then it's alienation**_

_**I know that much is understood**_

_**And I realize**_

Jordan and Xavi:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I'll go out**_

_**And I'll sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**_

_**No matter what I say**_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Jordan:_** "Not over you"**_

Juan:_** "Damn**_

_**Damn girl you do it well**_

_**And I thought you were innocent**_

_**Took this heart and put it through hell**_

_**But still you magnificent**_

_**I-I-I-I I'm a boomerang**_

_**Doesn't matter how you throw me**_

_**I turn around**_

_**And I'm back in the game**_

_**Even better than the old me"**_

Jordan:_** "But I'm not even close without you"**_

Jordan and Juan:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I'll go out**_

_**And I sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**_

_**Not matter what I say**_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Trey:_** "And if I had the chance to renew**_

_**You know there isn't a thing that I wouldn't do**_

_**I could get back on the right track**_

_**But only if you'd be convinced**_

_**So until then"**_

Jordan and Trey:_** "If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I would say I'm doing just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I'll go out**_

_**And I'll sit down at a table set for two**_

_**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**_

_**No matter what I say**_

_**I'm not over you"**_

Juan:_** "Not over yoou"**_

Trey:_** "Not over yooou"**_

Jordan:_** "Not over yoooou"**_

Xavi:_** "Not over you" **_

_Tasha, Katie, Adian, Andre, and BTR stop what they're doing and look at the four shocked Latinas._

"Uh oh. Big problem."_ Both Katie and Aidan say._

"Are they trying to get back with us after what they did?" _Aidi asks, confusion, anger, and disbelief in her voice._

"Think so." _The other girls slowly nod, causing Aidi's anger to skyrocket._

"OH, HELL TO -THE -MOTHERFUCKIN'- NO!"

"I didn't even notice them sitting in front of us."_ Tasha whispers and they all stay quiet._

"Alright. I'm Mrs. Wainwright, principal of Los Angeles High and I present to you, Jo Taylor." _The slim, short african-american women says._

_Jo nervously walks on stage._ "Hey… Um… I'll be singing my song **'**_**Favorite girl'**." __Right after Jo, Dak Zevon goes on, then the Jennifers, and then Guitar Dude._

"Alright."_ Mrs. Wainwright says with enthusiasm._ "Now, we have Big Time Rush, which was created by Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond."

"Make sure you pay attention, girls." _Carlos warns._

"We will."

"Always do."_ Rose whispers to her sister and cousins._

"This song was written for four lovely ladies," _Kendall turns and winks at his girlfriend._ "who changed our lives by crashing into it. Literally." _They guys get a few other students to play the instruments so they can dance along with the four girls they rehearsed the song and dance with._

Logan: _**"Better with you**_

_**Better with you**_

_**Yeah"**_

James: _**"I try to write this down**_

_**The words just don't come out**_

_**It's hard to say how you feel**_

_**Been down the longest road**_

_**Said yes when I meant no**_

_**I lost control of the wheel"**_

Logan: _**"'Cause you know that things get so bad**_

_**You've got my back**_

_**Make me want to sing**_

_**And girl I'm singing bout you"**_

Carlos: _**"No sweeter sound than what I found**_

_**No perfect love"**_

Logan: _**"Could be more perfect than us"**_

BTR: _**"Oh baby**_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (Like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you"**_

Kendall: _**"I used to think that love w**__**as something fools made up**_

_**Cause all I knew was heart break**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I couldn't help myself**_

_**Let this heart go through hell**_

_**There's only so much a heart can take"**_

Logan: _**"Cause you know that things get so bad**_

_**You've got my back**_

_**Make me wanna sing**_

_**And girl I'm singing bout you"**_

Carlos: _**"No sweeter sound than what I found**_

_**No perfect love"**_

Logan: _**"Can be more perfect than us"**_

BTR: _**"Oh baby**_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you"**_

Carlos: _**"Every song**_

_**Every rhyme**_

_**Every word"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

Carlos: _**"Every day (Every day)**_

_**All of the time (All of the time)**_

_**Every way"**_

Logan: _**"Ahh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

Logan: _**"She's my music enhancer**_

_**When the music plays she's my dancer**_

_**When I'm around her everything's faster**_

_**Every question I have she's the answer**_

_**I'm head over heels**_

_**I can't explain it**_

_**It's so surreal**_

_**When I'm around you baby you make me feel like"**_

BTR: _**"Everything's better with you**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**It feels like**_

_**It feels like**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right**_

_**It feels right**_

_**Everything's better with you**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**It feels like (Feels like)**_

_**It feels like (Like)**_

_**Music sounds better with you**_

_**Baby**_

_**It feels right (Feels right)**_

_**It feels right (Right)**_

_**Everything's better with you**_

_**Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

BTR: _**"Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

Kendall: _**"Music sounds better with you"**_

BTR: _**"Oooooh oooooh oooooh"**_

_The guys end the song with looking at their girlfriends._

"That was excellent. Now, these girls are a group, but they will be singing individually."_ The principal explains._ "I'm sure everyone knows who they are since they came from Hollywood Arts. Here are The Breath Takers A.K.A Aidi and Zaidi Ortiz and Rosemary and Briana Rivera."

_Aidi takes her place at the Drums, Rose and Nadii on Guitar, and Bri on Bass. _"Thank you, Ms. Wainwright."_ Briana takes the mic._ "How's everyone doing?"

"Good."

"That's good." _Nadii nods._ "Alright, so, we're going to start off with Bri, then Aidi, then me, and then Rose."

"I wrote this song three weeks ago," _The oldest explains._ "the song goes to someone who was very important to me." _She said it fast, making everyone think she said 'Who is' instead of 'Who was'._

"James got competition!" _Carlos shouts causing others to laugh._

"Not really, Carlos! Now shut it." _James says, knowing exactly what song his girlfriend's going to sing._

"Be quiet, Carlos. Now, sit." _Briana turns to her cousin when Carlos doesn't listen._ " Aidi tell him something."

"Carlos Antonio Garcia," _The Latina says getting her boyfriend's attention._ "sit down."

_And he does._ "Continue." _Aidi sends him a glare and BTR goes back to their seats._

Bri: _**"If anyone asks**_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on**_

_**When people all stare**_

_**I pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

_**Whenever I see you**_

_**I swallow my pride and bit my tongue**_

_**Pretend I'm ok with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can I open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**If anyone asks**_

_**I'll tell them we just grew apart (**_Aidi:_** I'll tell them we just grew apart)**_

_**Yet what do I care**_

_**If they believe me or not (**_Aidi:_** If they believe me or not)**_

_**Whenever I feel**_

_**Your memory is breaking my heart**_

_**I pretend I'm ok with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can I open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what is feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**I'm talking in circles**_

_**I'm lying they know it**_

_**Why won't this just all go away**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can I open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry**_

_**Cry**_

_**Cry"**_

_When Briana is finished, she realizes she'd been crying while singing. Everyone cheers. She wipes her tears quickly and they switch instruments. Briana now on drums and Nadii on Bass. Rose is on keyboard and Aidi with only a microphone._

"Well, the song I chose is dedicated to a special someone." _Aidi says somewhat nervous, but also excited._ "I thought of this before my breakup. He was their when I cried, he knows everything about me, he's like my bestest friend in the whole wide universe, I know that huge, and has turned my world upside down since day one. In a good way."

"Alright here's _**"Lightweight" **_by my girl Demi Lovato." Rose says.

_Aidi nods then pauses._ "If I start crying ignore my tears just like you did with Bri." _She says jokingly._

"Shut up." _Aidi turns to look at the right side where the performers are. If you were in the audience you'd think she's singing to Jordan, but she's really singing to Carlos._

Aidi: _**"**__**The slightest words you said**_

_**Have all gone to my head**_

_**I hear angels sing i**__**n your voice**_

_**When you pull me close**_

_**Feelings I've never known**_

_**They mean everything a**__**nd leave me no choice**_

_**Light on my heart**_

_**Light on my feet**_

_**Light in your eyes**_

_**I can't even speak**_

_**Do you even know h**__**ow you make me weak**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away**_

_**You're in control of my heart**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Easy to fall**_

_**Easy to break **_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Make a promise please y**__**ou'll always be in reach**_

_**Just in case I need y**__**ou there when I call (**_Rose and Nadii: _**Here when I call)**_

_**This is all so new (**_Rose and Nadii:_** All so new)**_

_**Seems too good to be true**_

_**Could this really be (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Really be)**_

_**A safe place to fall (**_Rose and Nadii: _**Fall)**_

_**Light on my heart (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Light on my heart)**_

_**Light on my feet (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Light on my feet)**_

_**Light in your eyes**_

_**I can't even speak (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Can't even speak)**_

_**Do you even know (**_Rose and Nadii:_** do you even know) h**__**ow you make me weak**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away**_

_**You're in control of my heart**_

_**I'm a lightweight (**_Rose and Nadii:_** A lightweight)**_

_**Easy to fall**_

_**Easy to break **_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Keep me from falling down**_

_**Drowned in your love (**_Rose and Nadii:_** Your love)**_

_**It's almost all too much**_

_**Handle with care**_

_**Say you'll be there"**_

TBT: _**"Oh, I'm a lightweight**_

_**Better be careful what you say**_

_**With every word I'm blown away"**_

Aidi:_** "You're in control of my heart **__**(**_Rose and Nadii:_** Heart)**_

_**I'm a lightweight (**_Rose and Nadii:_** A lightweight)**_

_**Easy to fall**_

_**Easy to break **_

_**With every move my whole world shakes**_

_**Keep me from falling apart**_

_**Keep me from falling apaaaaaart**_

_**Keep me from falling apaart**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Falling apart**__**"**_

_The audience cheers and the girls switch instruments. Aidi again is on drums, Rose is still on guitar, Nadii with only a microphone, and Bri is on bass. Katie and Tasha get up to walk on stage to dance to Nadii's songs._

"Where you going, babe?" _Aidan and Andre both ask._

"Yea, where're you going baby sis?"_ The guys ask._

"On stage."_ Katie shrugs._

"We're Zaidi's dancers for this song." _Tasha explains._

"Oh, yea." _Adian and Andre kiss their girlfriend good luck._

"This song is to the two people I've trusted the most. And I would like them both to come up here." _Nadii says._ "Trey Williams and Camille Roberts and I may sound conceited when I sing but I don't really care right now." _Trey and Camille walk up to the stage and sit down on the stools in the middle._

"What is she doing?"_ The guys ask._

_Andre shakes his head smiling, knowing exactly what's happening._ "You'll see."

"Hey guys." _Nadii greets._

_Trey looks at her and then smiles at the crowd before asking._ "Why are we up here?

"Just wait." _And the song starts._

Nadii: _**"You had it all**_

_**The day you told me**_

_**Told me you want me**_

_**I had it all**_

_**But let you fool me**_

_**Fool me completely**_

_**Yeah I was so stupid t**__**o give you all my attention**_

_**Cause the way you played me e**__**xposed your true intention**_

_**And one day**_

_**I'll have you begging on our knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me**_

_**And mess with her**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be beggin on your knees for me**_

_**So watch you back**_

_**Cause you don't know when or where I could get you**_

_**I've set the trap**_

_**And when I'm done you'll know what I've been through**_

_**So oh mister playa**_

_**Do you feel like the man now**_

_**And I bet you're nervous**_

_**Cause this song makes you freak out**_

_**And one day**_

_**I'll have you begging on our knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**And mess with her (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be beggin on your knees for me**_

_**I know I'm being bitter**_

_**But Imma drag you under**_

_**Cause you just don't**_

_**Don't deserve a happy ever after**_

_**But what you did to me**_

_**After you told me you never felt that way**_

_**It was only just a game (**_Rose:_** You had it all)**_

_**And one day (**_Rose:_** And one day)**_

_**I'll have you begging on your knees for me**_

_**(**_Aidi:_** Be-begging on your knees for me)**_

_**And one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**(**_Aidi:_** Crawling like a centipede)**_

_**You mess with me (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**And mess with her (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**_Rose:_** Yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day**_

_**You'll be begging on your knees for me"**_

_Nadii stands next to Trey the entire time and points to Camille whenever she sang 'her'. Once the song is over Camille storms of the stage and Trey walks off with a sad look in his eyes._

"Yeah, that's right, I found out about you two going behind my back." _Nadii takes a deep breath and grabs the bass. Rose goes to the center with her guitar. Aidi goes to the guitar and Briana to the Drums._

"Well, that was entertaining." _Rose comments._ "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend slash best friend. I thought of this when he was teaching me how to play guitar."_ She then turns to Juan._ "Don't act surprised Juan he treats me way better than you did."

"Alright." _Her twin says._ " This is _**"Until you're mine"**_ By Demi Lovato."

Rose: _**"My state of mind h**__**as finally got the best of me**_

_**I need you next to me**_

_**I'll try to find a**__** way that I can get to you**_

_**Just wanna get to you**_

_**The world I see is perfect now**_

_**You're all around**_

_**With you I can breathe**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**I have to find a**__** way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight w**__**ithout you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Not gonna be e**__**ven close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Alone inside**_

_**I can only hear your voice r**__**inging through the noise**_

_**I can't fight my mind k**__**eeps on coming back to you**_

_**Always back to you**_

_**Wanted something out of reach i**__**t's killing me**_

_**You're all I see**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**I have to find a**__** way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight w**__**ithout you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**I cannot be e**__**ven close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine**_

_**Just stop wondering i**__**f we were meant to be**_

_**Forget about fate and j**__**ust hold me**_

_**I'm ready to begin**_

_**The waiting has to end r**__**ight now**_

_**Today**_

_**I've got to find a way"**_

Bri:_** "Yee-eah**_

_**Mine**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Until you're mine"**_

Rose:_** "I have to find a**__** way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I've got to fight w**__**ithout you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine**_

_**Not gonna be e**__**ven close to complete**_

_**I won't rest until you're mine**_

_**My state of mind**_

_**Has finally got the best of me**_

_**I need you next to me"**_

_Everyone applauds._

"Thank you."

"Woo!" _Aidi shouts bouncing in place._ "That got me pumped."

"Another!" _Someone shouts from the crowd causing the audience to shout for more._

"Ok, now this one is dedicated to Xavier Torres, Trey Williams, Jordan Ortiz, and Juan Rodriquez, this will be for earlier." _Aidi says._ "Way to put us on blast."

_Briana turns to her cousin, having a song in mind._ "Nadii, give me the bass and grab a guitar. Aidi the drums are all your's. I know which song."

_Nadii nods but whines._ "Fine."

"Yessss! Drums." _Her Adderall must've worn off._

_Briana starts singing, trying to give the twins a hint.**"Now that you can't have me"**_

"Oh!" _Rose and Nadii strums the guitars and Bri continues singing._

Bri: _**"You suddenly want me**_

_**Now that I'm with somebody else y**__**ou tell me you love me**_

_**I slept on your doorstep b**__**egging for one chance**_

_**Now that I finally moved on**_

_**You say that you missed me all along"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are**_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see me breaking**_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart**_

_**No you just like to know you can**_

_**Still be the one who gets it breaking**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Nadii:_** "You're messing with my head**_

_**Boy that's what you do best**_

_**Saying there's nothing you won't do t**__**o get me to say 'yes'**_

_**You're impossible to resist b**__**ut I wouldn't bet your heart on it**_

_**It's like I'm finally awake a**__**nd you're just a beautiful mistake"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are**_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see me breaking**_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart**_

_**No you just like to know you can**_

_**Still be the one who get it breaking**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Aidi:_** "Thank you for showing me w**__**ho you are underneath**_

_**No thank you I**__** don't need another heartless misery**_

_**You think I'm doing this to make you jealous**_

_**And I know that you hate to hear this b**__**ut this is not about you anymo-o-ore"**_

TBT:_** "Who do you think you are**_

_**Who do you think I am**_

_**You only love to see breaking**_

_**You only want me cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart**_

_**No you just like to know you can (**_Rose:_** No you don't [x2])**_

_**Still be the one who get it breaking (**_Rose:_** Breaking)**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken"**_

Rose:_** "Now that you can't have me**_

_**You suddenly want me"**_

_Everyone who performed walked on stage. __Both Principals walk on stage ask the girls put the instruments down._ "Well. I guess we're done here."

"Give them a round of applause." _Helen says._ "One by one, if you chose, you can tell people why you chose your song."

_She passes the mic to Andre and he looks at his girlfriend before shrugging_. "It's our favorite song."

_Tasha nods._ "And it's cute."

_Next is Jade._ "We hate when guys don't take a hint. Especially exes. And some girls are broken and need help." _More people say give their reasons._

"Breath Takers." _Say the girls' exes all together._ "We want our girls back."

_The mic gets passed to Jo and she blushes._ "Some boy in my class.

"Kendall." _Aidi, Carlos, and Rose all fake cough._

_Kendall taps his girlfriend's shoulder. _"Rose, are you jealous?"

"Pa-lease. Of her? Hell no."_ The Latina whispers back. __Jo turns red and more people go until it reaches BTR._

_Carlos takes the mic._ "Aidi Ortiz." _Then passes it to James._

"Bri Rivera." _The hazel-eyed boy says before passing it to Logan._

_Logan shrugs and blushes._ "Nadii Ortiz."

"Rose Rivera. They're also known as the Breath Takers." Kendall finishes then passes the mic to the girls.

_Briana looks pissed._ "Xavier Torres. My thoughts have changed though."

"Carlos García." _Aidi says before jumping on her boyfriend's back and kissing his cheek._

_Nadii shakes her head at her sister._ "Trey Williams and Camille Roberts. Which you already knew."

_Rose smiles._ "Kendall Knight." _The her smile drops._ "And then Xavier, Juan, Jordan, and Trey."

"Alrighty then." _Helen says feeling the tension between the girls and others._ "Everyone may get up and meet their families at the front of the school."

"That was nice." _Tasha says hugging her friends._ "It was nice seeing you again Nena, Nana, Nadii, Rosa, and Jay. And nice meeting you Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall, and Katie, but we gotta get home before my dad goes crazy."

_Her boyfriend following suit with the hugs._ "Imma miss my besties and you too Jay. Nice meeting y'all. I would stick around, but I don't wanna die at this young age." _Andre jokes before turning serious._ "Take care of my girls."_ And the guys nod._ "See y'all around."

"We'll miss you too."

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting you, too." _Everyone, except for BTR, TBT, Adían, Katie, Xavier, Jordan, Trey, and Juan, head to the front of the school. BTR walks up to their girlfriends and hug them._

* * *

><p><strong>Aidi, Carlos, and Jordan<strong>

_Jordan walks over to Aidi._ "Nena, I thought you sang that to me."

"No I sang it for him. Jordan meet Carlos." _Carlos sends Jordan a death glare._ "Wow. Jordan he hates you and Carlos is friendly to everyone. What did you think, singing that song would make me want you back?"

_Jordan looks at his shoes._ "I was hoping you would."

"You broke up with me over a text message. A fuckin' text message. You said I be baggin' otha niggas, and you'd be onta the next one. You took Xavier's word without asking me first."

"He had proof."

"The picture was of me sitting next to Carlos and James, it ain't proof? The picture didn't show me touching them or flirting."

"I'm sorry, Nena." _Jordan pleas._ "You know I still love you, please, take me back."

"_**No thank you **__**I don't need a heartless misery". **_Just cause I'm not the smartest person, don't mean I'm stupid enough to take you back. You broke my heart and now I moved on."

"But your song-"

_Aidi clenches her fists together._ "IT WASN'T TO YOU!" _She shouts, then breathes in and out._ "You know _nothing_ about me. You are never there when I'm hurt. And sorry to say this but I'm not gonna lie to you. I sure as hell don't love you no more."

"I know everything about you. Go ask your friend Katie."

_She then bursts into laughter._"Yeah that was a set up." _She cools down._ " I told her to ask you the same questions I asked Carlos and... You failed. But Carlos here..." _She feigns pity._ "Well he... Umm... He passed." _Carlos smiles down at Aidi and continues to glare at Jordan._

"What do you mean I failed? Your favorite team is the Celtics. Favorite color is purple. Celebrity crush is Chris Brown and your middle name is Eliza."

"I don't know how you remembered the questions, but... Bebe, can you tell him the real answers?"

_Carlos nods and says in a monotone voice._ "Favorite team; the Heats, she hates the Celtics. Favorite color red; purple's her 4th. Celebrity crushes are Taylor Lautner and Meagan Good, Chris Brown is the 8th-no 10th. And she doesn't have a middle name, if she did it wouldn't be-"

"Eliza. That's your cousin's middle name. I'm not gonna keep arguing. The answer is No and that's final. C'mon Bebe let's wait for the other girls with Adian and Katie."

_Carlos walks ahead of her, wanting to get away from Jordan, but she catches up._ "Alright, Beba." _They walk over to Adían and Katie hand in hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose, Kendall, and Juan<strong>

"What did you mean by 'boyfriend'?"

"The word pretty much explains itself. Kendall is my Boooy-frieeend." _Rose explains, slowly, like how you explain things to a toddler._

_Juan gapes._ "But, but my song?"

"You think your song changed anything?" _She laughs._

_Juan shrugs and looks down._ "Yea, kinda."

"Wow," _She looks around_ "why did I ever go out with you? You are so unbelievable."

"Because you loved me."

_Rose nods._ "Yes. Loved. As in the past. You had your time, but you gave it up. That was then and now-"

_Kendall wiggles his eyebrows._ "It's Kendall time." And _Rose laughs._

"Why quote Hannah Montana?"

"It made you laugh." _Her boyfriend shrugs._ "I don't like seeing you pissed and it was a good moment, Rosita."

"Wow. You are so weird."

"But you know you love it."

_Juan interrupts their conversation._ "You choose him over me."_ He says in disgust._ "Why?"

"Yes, he knows me better than you do. Not that it matters to you." _She says._

"I know everything about you."

"Oh, really now." _She places her hand on her hip._ "When's my birthday? How many siblings do I have? What's my favorite movie? And, what car do I drive?"

_Juan thinks about it._ "May 23rd. 3; one sister, two brothers. Fast and furious. And a Corvette."

_The Latina turns to her boyfriend with puppy dog eyes._ "Kenny, please?"

_Kendall sighs._ "Fine." _He turns to his girlfriends ex and glares._ "Wrong, it's July 30th, dumbass. Correct. Wrong; it's Justin Bieber: Never say never, obviously. And a 2005 Porsche Boxster S."

"Thank you, Babe."

_Juan looks shocked._ "What, how'd you know that?"

"He actually listens and pays attention to me unlike you. He's a way better boyfriend. 'A girl needs a man with real intentions, not a boy who can't pay attention', remember?" _Juan walks out really mad and speechless, he knows it's true_.

* * *

><p><strong>Briana and James<strong>

"Babe, that was beautiful." _James compliments._ "Are you ok?"

_Briana nods._ "Thanks, Jamie. I'm fine. I feel so much better now." _James gives Briana a peck on the lips, but someone clears their throat._

"What's going on?" _The both turn to the direction of the voice. It's Xavier._

_Briana looks annoyed._ "Umm... I don't have to answer to you, but I was kissing my boyfriend, James." _Said boy hooks his arm around her shoulder._ "You know, the one I was 'baggin'."

"B-boy-boyfriend?" _Her ex stutters in disbelief._

"Yes." _She nods_. "My Boyfriend. Mi novio. My boo. My man. What other way do I have to say it?"

_Xavi just looks at the couple back and forth._ "Bu-but what about the s-song?"

"Oh, please. I gave you your chances and you said no, twice. Plus, you ruined my girls' relationships,"_ Then she puts on her thinking face._ "but we'd like to thank you for that."

"Why?"

"Because that's what caused me, my girls, and the guys to spill our feelings about each other."

_He does a double take._ "Wait, what?"

_Briana enunciates._ "I said, me likey Jamie, Aidi likey Carlie, Rosey likey Kenny, and Nadii likey Logie."

_James turns to look at his girlfriend._ "Really, baby names?"

"Had to find a way to make him understand."

_Xavi interrupts before James can respond._ "So, you liked them while dating us?"

"Yes bu-" _Again he interrupts._

"So, you cheated on us?!" _He accuses._

"We didn't do anything about our feelings until after we became single." _The Latina clears._ "Y'know after we got over the thought that we fell for you guys. Fucking dumbass!" _Xavi turns around and storms out of the Auditorium._

* * *

><p><strong>Zaidi and Logan<strong>

"Nani, that was awesome." _Logan gives Zaidi a peck on the lips._

"Thanks. But not as good as your song. Nice rap."

"Thanks." _He shrugs._ "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, we should go home, but the girls are pretty busy yelling at the douche bags."

"Let's wait for them."

"Ok." _The Latina nods._ "What should we do now?"

"Play a game, study, read, or kiss?" _He wiggles his eyebrows. Nadii looks at him and they both laugh._

"Kiss!" _They both declared. They begin their make-out session slow and simple, but they are then interrupted by someone tapping Zaidi on the shoulder, before things get heated. They both turn around and stare at a red puffy-eyed Trey._

"What?" _Nadii says softer than she wanted it to be._

_Trey takes a step back._ "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why'd you bring us up on stage like that?"

_Nadii just stares at him._ "Didn't I make it clear?"

"Make what clear?" _He asks, sounding completely lost._

"Are you kidding me?" _She throws her arms up._ "Why'd I ever go out with you? You're dumb as fuck."

"'Cause you Lov-

"I thought I did." _Nadii shakes her head._ "But I realized I just loved the way you treated me when we were together." _She confesses._ "And to make everything clear. I; Me."_ She points._ "Brought you both; Trey and Camille. On stage. And told _everyone_. You; Trey. _Cheated_. On. Me. With. My. Ex best friend; Camille."

"Or did you think she was gonna be like **'**_**Baby come bac**__**k, y**__**ou can blame it a**__**ll on me'**_."_ Logan says._

_Trey turns to the brunet in confusion._ "Who are you?

_Logan glare back at the boy._ "As you can see, I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend." _Nadii interrupts._ "And if you don't mind, like I care anyways, we're going home now. If you still don't understand the point of bringing you up on stage, I'm sure there will be a video of the performance on YouTube sometime this week." _With that both Zaidi and Logan walked back to everyone else._

"Really the Swift commercial song?" _She asks her boyfriend once they're far from her ex._

_Logan shrugs._ "Popped into my head at the moment. I had to say it."

_Nadii shakes her head in amusement._ "You're such a dweeb."

"You know it." _With that the girls were satisfied with today's events. The teens go home happy and five other teens go home throwing temper tantrums like three year olds._

* * *

><p><strong>Guys-<strong>

www. stylebistro /lookbook /Logan+ Henderson /aml94D jcns0 /men

**Girls-**

Aidi- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55874821

Zaidi- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55841205

Bri- www .polyvore /big_time_latin_love /set?id=55839458

Rose- www .polyvore /big _time _latin _love /set?id=55840225

**Take all the spaces out and add the dot com after polyvore and bistro.**


End file.
